Code Lyoko: Return to the past Xana's return
by kali881997
Summary: The super computer has been shut off for 24 years all of the lyoko warriors have moved on with their lives or so they thought. Strange things start to happen to all of them and the only explanation is that Xana has returned. Can they defeat Xana once again? What will happen when Ulrich and Yumis daughter is sent back in time 25 years will she be able to help the past warriors?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fifteen year old Naomi Stern woke up to her alarm going off very loudly in her ear. she shut it off for five minutes then her 12 year old sister Rai stormed in to her room. You sleep like the dead Naomi there is no way i'm letting you make me late to school on my first day she hisses. Fine Naomi gives in i'll get up. Naomi then shoos her sister out of the room and quickly gets dressed she styles her short brown hair to the side of her head then puts her shoes on. Naomi looks a lot like Ulrich she has his nose and some of his facial structure and has the same eye shape and color as Yumi. Her sister Rai looks a lot more like Yumi than Naomi does Rai has long brown hair and has some of Yumi's facial structure and her nose. she has the same eyes as Ulrich. Naomi walks down stairs behind Rai. Morning girls Ulrich says with a smile as his daughters come down stairs. Your mom had to go to work early today so she wont see you off on your first day.

After graduating from kadic Ulrich and Yumi went to college together and got married two years after they finished college. Ulrich became a famous soccer superstar and Yumi own and runs a martial arts school. Ulrich retired form his soccer career last year and ow works as the new gym teacher at kadic where his daughters, Jearmie's kids, and Odd kids go to school. Retirement had bored him half to death of course he was living comfortably wit his family but he wanted to be doing some kind of work. The Sterns are doing pretty well in life.

Jeamie and Aelita also went to college together they both got scholarships to the same school. Jearmie is now a famous scientist and teaches a select computer class at Kadic three days a week. Aleita is a famous Dj and has toured with the sub digitals a lot. Jearmie and Aleita got married as soon as they graduated from college. They have three kids together Melody who is 15 and is the only one of their kids who has pink hair and wheres glasses, Robert who is 13, and Hazel who is 11.

Odd didn't go to college after high school he as approached by an agency who wanted to sponsor him in a skate boar competition and ever since he won that competition his career took off he became famous and has even had a couple video games about him released. He got married to a girl named Lily 3 years after Ulrich and Yumi got married. They have two kids together Jake who is 16 and Travis who is 14 both of odds kids have blond hair.

After graduating from Kadic William wanted to get as far way as he could. At first when the other warriors saved him from Xana he had no memory of what he had done. That slowly changed he began to get nightmares and flash backs of every thing he had done on lyoko and it scared him. He was ashamed of what he had done he had no control. Xana had slightly traumatized him and he didn't know what to do about it so when graduation day came he decided to go to college 5 hours away and start a new life there. Nothing was keeping him at Kadic Yumi and Ulrich where together at that time and he had no family living around there and the super computer was there it may have been shut down but it was still there.

At college William met the love of his life Tracy and they where soon Married. He invited all of the lyoko warriors to the wedding. William and Tracy have a 17 year old daughter named Carly who has dark hair and looks a lot like him. William is a successful entrepreneur and own several hardware stores his wife Tracy is an accountant.

Sissi ended up marring Herve she own and runs a hair salon and Herve teaches science at Kadic. Herve is not as nerdy as he used to be Sissi would even say he's good looking now and all of his acne has cleared up over the years. They have 3 kids together Kevin and Olivia are 15 year old twins and Susie is 13 al of their kids look more like Sissi than they do Herve. Sissi and Herve haven't kept on touch with the lyoko warriors over the years until their daughter Susie started hanging out with Odd's son Travis and Jearmie's son Robbert. Susie has a girly appearance but she is a tomboy. Sissi's dad is still the principal at kadic at age 67 and Jim is the assistant principal.

The Lyoko warriors have all remained close friends over the years and even get together from time to time. All of their kids minus Carly have grown up hearing stories about lyoko. William has never spoken a word about lyoko to Tracy or Carly but every thing is about to change. Now this story begins.

A/N: Thank you for reading. This is my first please review and tell me what you thought. i'm going to try and update one a week.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

A/N: I wanted to build background in the first chapter and a tiny bit in this chapter but their adventure is going to start soon I promise.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ulrich parked his car in the school parking lot both his daughters got out and he headed to the teachers lounge so he could hopefully meet up with Jearmie before school started. Jearmie was sitting in his usual spot in the teachers lounge sipping his coffee. Ulrich sat down at his table and they remised about old times when they went to kadic. Remember when Odd found that video of Jim all those years ago Jearmie asked? What was it called again? Paco the disco king Ulrich laughed maybe we should revive that old movie. Maybe but Im sure thats something Jim would rather not talk about Jearmie said and they both laughed.

Herve walks in on Jearmie and Ulrich laughing and says Ulrich would you mind speaking with me for a minute? Ulrich gives Herve a puzzled look and says Um sure what is it? I have to get to my class room Jearmie says after he glances at the clock I'll see you later pal Jearmie then leaves the lounge.

Herve rarely speaks to Ulrich and he would like to keep it that way. Its bad enough he has to talk to Jearmie and sometimes Odd because their kids are friends but Herve never liked Ulrich. He always seemed to get every thing it didn't help when Ulrich got a job working at kadic a few years after Herve it was an unhappy accident Herve would say and now he has to deal with it. He never understood what Sissi once saw in Ulrich. Herve had to remind him self that he had Sissi now so Ulrich didn't get every thing he wanted.

Look Ulrich we need to talk about your daughter Naomi. Herve said taking Jearmie's seat. What about her is she doing ok in class? This isn't about that. Then what do you want to talk about Ulrich asked slightly annoyed. Look Ulrich I know we've had our issues in the past but here me out my son Kevin has a crush on your daughter Naomi his sister told me last night and. Herve was cut off. Naomi has a boyfriend Ulrich interrupted I doubt they're even friends i've never heard of any Kevin's. Look Ulrich I don't want him to be lead on like you did with Sissi all those years ago. What?! Ulrich said shocked i never lead Sissi on she used to always follow me around like a lost puppy when i had had feeling for Yumi. Just tell your daughter to stay away from my son ok. You over react Ulrich sighed and left the teachers lounge. Herve stayed in the lounge for a few more minutes feeling frustrated then left for his class.

A/N: Thank you for reading please leave me a review and tell me what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: In this chapter you'll get to know the the kids of the lyoko warriors a bit better.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Naomi was at her locker putting her stuff away when she felt some ones arms around her she turned around to find her boyfriend Jake. They shared a short kiss. Both of Odds kids look like him an have Lily's eyes but look different from each other. Pumped for your freshman year he asked? Of course even more because my sophomore boyfriend promised to walk me to all of my classes today. She smiled at him and they kissed one more time. They then left for Naomi's first class.

Ugh Kevin's grunted to his sister Olivia as he watched Naomi and Jake from across the hall. He's always getting in my way. Why cant he just leave Naomi alone so she can notice me he thought. Lighten up Kev Olivia said to her brother. They've dated all summer and they have a history together you've only known her for two years. I don't think their breaking up any time soon she said. Its not fair he said I wont give up. You should Olivia said to him Jake Della Robbia is hot. Then why don't you date him? Then be labeled as a boyfriend stealer no way. There are plenty of other girls at this school Kevin. Yeah but none of them are like Naomi Stern. Get over her Olivia said to him and walked away.

Naomi walked in to her first period class and was glad to see her pink haired best friend Melody with an open seat beside her. Hey Mel Naomi said and they began their usual gossip.

Kevin walked in shortly after Naomi and his face lit up when he saw her. He took the open seat in front of her. this is my chance he thought. The bell rang before he could even think to say anything to her. The teacher started explaining what their first assignment of the year would be and said to partner up. Immediately Kevin turned towards Naomi and asked her. Sorry Kyle Naomi said but i'm working with working with Melody. Kevin decided to work on the project with Valerie who was pretty but she wasn't Naomi.

His name is Kevin Melody said to Naomi as she opened her lap top. Oh well Naomi said i'll remember next time.

Jake walks Naomi to her next class. They get stopped in the hall way by Herve. Ms. Stern Mr. Della Robbia no PDA on school grounds he says looking at their hands. Sorry Mr. Pichon they say in unison. Don't let it happen again he says. You both know the rules follow them he says and walks off. He's such a prude Naomi says as jake holds her hand again once Herve is out of sight. Tell me about it Jake says.

AT lunch Naomi took the seat next to Jake melody later sat at the table along with their friends Tyler and Mallory. They all talk about how their first day of school has been then jake goes to throw away his and Naomi's trash. Kevin decides to take a chance when he sees Jake leave. Hey Naomi he said I noticed how good you are at english to day. Do you mind maybe stopping by my place sometime and helping me with english maybe on friday? Naomi can tell when a guy likes her and Kevin defiantly did. Sorry I cant friday I have a date with my boyfriend and i'm not all that good at english. You should ask Valerie she's great even helps me sometimes. Okay Kevin says defeated and leaves the table.

Decided to replace me and my good looks Jake jokes. Are you jealous Naomi jokes with him. No jake replays to quickly. Jake sometimes gets jealous when he sees other guys around Naomi. You have nothing to worry about she says and kisses his cheek. Um i'm trying to eat here Melody says glancing at the couple. You'll live Naomi laughs at her.

A/N: Thank you for reading please leave a review and tell me what you thought. The next chapter will be from williams perspective.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

William was driving home from work he was late he usually gets home by 6:15 but today he wont be home until a little after 8:00. When William got home it was 8:20. His wife and daughter where sitting on the couch watching tv. Left overs are on the stove his wife called to him from the couch as she heard the door shut.

Thanks dear he said. He got his food and went back to the family room and was horrified to see Xana's ghost like smoke hovering inches away from his family. Xana he whispered? Shocked he dropped his food and lunged for it then it was gone. Was it even there in the first place he thought? Are you ok honey Tracy said and rushed to his side seeing he was on the ground. You look a little pale dad Carly said. Did you two see any thing? William asked. No they both said. Are you ok dad? Carly then asked. It must have been my imagination William thought Tracy and Carly didn't see any thing so it had to be he thought. Im not feeling to well he half lied. IM going to bed William said. So early Tracy asked. Yes dear goodnight.

I'll make you some soup and bring it up to you. Tracy said to him. Thanks William said and headed up stairs. William thought for along time then decided to call Jearmie to make sure that the super computer was still offline.

Jearmie was shocked about what William had told him on the phone he did a full scan on his computer he even visited the factory to be sure the super computer was off line and Xana was still out of the picture. He hasn't had to fight Xana since he was 16 and he was glad that they had defeated Xana 24 years ago. He couldn't imagine having to fight Xana now that they all had families of their own.

Since then they've only had to turn on the super computer once 19 years ago when they got a message from Franz Hopper saying he had survived Xana's attack and needed help to get back. The warriors freed Franz hopper who now lives in the hermitage once again after fixing it up. The super computer was then shut off right after he was freed and has been ever since as far as Jeramie could tell. Jearmie then picked up his cell phone and called to tell william nothing had changed at the factory but he would look in to more in to this you can never be to careful Jearmie said when the call ended.

A/N: Thank you for reading please leave me a review and tell me what you thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It has been two days since William thought he saw Xana. None of the other warriors have experienced any Xana attacks not yet at least.

Naomi went straight to her room after school friday. She had two hours before her date started. It happened when she was doing her make up. She looked at her self in the mirror and saw a black smoke like substance slowly coming towards her. She stood up and walked to the other side of the room it seemed to be following her. Then it got more aggressive and started knocking thing over as Naomi neared the door. Mom Dad Naomi yelled as she ran down the stairs I need help. The smoke was still following her. Xana? Ulrich and Yumi both whispered as they saw their daughter fumble down stairs in front of them. The smoke came to a halt at the sight of Ulrich and Yumi. Then it vanished.

Xana? Rai said I thought you got rid of Xana. So did we Yumi said. Then why is it here trying to kill me Naomi asked as she tried to catch her beth. Was this really happening she thought. Sure she had heard stories about Xana and lyoko but as she became older she assumed they where just made up stories her parents would tell to get her and Rai to sleep at night.

It wouldn't have killed you Ulrich said Xana would have possessed you. But why would he want to possess Naomi? he added. Why does Xana do any thing Yumi said its always to get back at us. We have to warn every one Ulrich said. I cant believe this Yumi said as she walked over to Naomi's side trying to console her along with Rai. Im calling Jearmie Ulrich said and left the room.

Ulrich jearmie said I was just about to call you. I think Xanas back william called me two days ago and told me he thought he saw Xanas ghost but wasn't sure. Then Aelita caught it trying to get Hazel in her sleep. He just tried to possess Naomi Ulrich added. Yumi's down stairs trying to get her to calm down. This is serious Jearmie said and paused for a second. I think we need to turn the super computer back on. Are you crazy Einstein!? How will that solve any of our problems? Ulrich do you remember when Xana possessed me. Yeah but then you went to lyoko and became immune to him. Exactly the only way to be immune to Xana's possession is to go to lyoko. Are you sure I don't think Yumi will want our kids running around lyoko. I don't even want that its dangerous. I know Jearmie said but its the only way. We need to go as soon as possible Jearmie said I'll call Odd and William tonight and let them know whats going on. The soonest i can have the computer running is sunday. So be ready he said.

Ulrich came down stairs and told his family what Jearmie said. When their daughters went up stairs Yumis said i don't like this. I know Ulrich said but theres no other way. we were supposed to be done with all of this she wen on 24 years ago. All the danger, heroics, stress, and the lying. We'll have to do it again she said. I know Ulrich said Its going to be even harder now that we have a family we need to protect. Ulrich walked over and hugged her and they stayed like that for along time. They both had a lot to think about.

Jake was about to leave when his phone started ringing. It was Naomi she had to cancel their date but she had good reason she told Jake every thing. Wow he said are you ok. Yes make sure your careful she said Xanas attacked every one but your dad. Actually he did yesterday I overheard my parents talking about it this morning. He tried to get my mom when she was leaving for work but its a good thing dad was running late or things might have gone differently. Are we all going to lyoko? He asked. It would seem so she said.

William ended his call with Jearmie and was panicking a little on the inside. What do I do? He thought how do I even tell them they wont believe me. they'll think im crazy. I don't want to tell them or any one I just want to put this behind me but i cant he thought for along time maybe iI am crazy. He got home early that night and saw his wife and daughter in the kitchen with Xana's ghost and this time they saw it knew he had to tell them about the life he tried so hard to forget and he would have to take them to the factory. He knew exactly what that was like to be controlled by Xana. He wasn't going to let his family suffer the same way he had under Xana's control.

A/N: Thank you for reading. please leave me a review and tell me what you thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It took Jearmie the rest of friday night and all of saturday to make sure the computer was working properly its been shut off for 19 years and needed a lot of repair. When he got to the factory sunday morning with his family there were no activated towers and no sign of Xana. Aelita went to lyoko first to see if it was safe to send their kids. Once she said it was ok Jearmie virtualized their three kids. Wow the youngest two Robbert and Hazel said in unison. This sure is cool Robbert said. Melody was in awe as well she had heard about lyoko all her life but hearing and seeing are two different things. Jearmie de virtualized them soon after.

William and his family were the next to go to lyoko. The five hour drive up was a quiet one. Carly hadn't spoken to him since she found out about lyoko she feels angry because every knew about this but her. Tracy was more understanding William had given her more details then he had given Carly and she saw why he had kept it a secrete all these years. When they went to lyoko Tracy was unmoved by the experience but Carly was also in awe at lyoko and became even more upset that her dad had kept this a secrete for so long. Especially when Jake, Melody, and Naomi had always known and were told not to talk about it in front of her. She continued to give her dad the silent treatment even when it was over.

Odd and his family went after Williams family. Out of every one they were the most accepting of the fact that they had to go to lyoko. His family seemed to enjoy it but Odd knew lyoko wasn't always like this and the super computer needed to be shut off again an soon before things got too dangerous. It would be hard for him to fight Xana like he used to.

Its unreal Jake said on the phone to Naomi tell me about it she said. and ruin the surprise? I think not he told her. Ulrich and Yumi came to the factory last. Yumi and Rai went to lyoko first. This is cool Rai said I have a fan. Me to Yumi said to her make sure your careful with that she said as Rai threw her fan and Yumi caught it. So i just go in the scanner then im there Naomi asked Ulich. Yep then you'll be on lyoko well pop up at the same time then we'll meet up with your mom and Rai. Ulrich said. They stepped in to scanners. Ulrich landed on his feet and waited a couple minutes. Wheres Naomi? Ulrich asked Jearmie. She should be there. They waited a little longer. She's not here Ulrich said. Give me a second Jearmie said to him and started typing away. Uh oh Jearmie said. whats wrong? Yumi asked. Is Naomi not coming? Rai asked. Naomi's been sent back 25 years in the past jearmie told them. What!? Ulrich and Yumi both yelled. Im bringing you back now he said.

They went up to where Jearmie was. Xana was trying to send some one back in time Jearmie said I think he wanted to change the past. Thats crazy Ulrich said. I've been picking up a signal from one last replica Xana must be there we have to destroy it. How do you plan on bringing Naomi back? Yumi asked. I have to contact my younger self and create a new program it should only take me a week maybe a little longer if I work nonstop. If im correct Naomi cant be controlled by Xana it looks like the process of going back in time has caused her to be immune to him so she's safe in the past.

A/N: Sorry to end things that way I will be updating tomorrow. Thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Naomi stepped out of the scanner confused. This is weird she thought why am I still here? She headed toward the elevator then stopped when she heard some one come out of a scanner. She turned to see her dad walk out of a scanner but he looked much younger. Dad? Is this lyoko? she asked. You lied this isn't a video game. Where are Mom and Rai and why do you look so young?

Ulrich looked at her puzzled. Who are you? Dad is this a joke? Stop because this isn't funny. No I've never seen you before and plus i'm only 16 you look about my age how can i be your dad if we're the same age? Im 15 Naomi replied to him and you said you look different on lyoko. I thought thats why you look my age. How do you know about lyoko? Ulrich asked as the elevator began to go up.

Good job Ulrich. Jearmie said as the door began to open. Uncle Jearmie? Naomi asked. Who is she? Odd asked when Naomi came in to view. Some crazy girl I found in the scanner room Ulrich said. Dad i'm not crazy Naomi said. Dad? They all said confused. Naomi looked around the room and noticed that her dad wasn't the only one who looked younger they all did. What year is it? She asked. 2006 Jearmie said Naomi got wide eyed and was fighting back tears. Thats why no one knows me she said it's supposed to be 2031. What are you talking about? Yumi asked. Thats the year I left Uncle Jearmie was sending us to lyoko for the first time Me, Dad, Mom, and Rai but I guess I was sent here instead. She could no longer hold her tears.

I'm not sure I believe this said Odd. Don't you see the family resemblance Uncle Odd? she said. You always say I look more like Dad then I do mom. I've never met you this could be a Xana attack. No activated towers Jearmie said. So is she telling the truth? Aelita asked. She must be Jearmie said. She does look a lot like you Aelita said to Ulrich. If Ulrich's your dad then who's you mom? Odd asked. Naomi was about to answer the question then thought better of it. Dad do you have a girlfriend? she asked instead. If they were already together maby she could tell them. He gave Yumi a quick glance and said no. That doesn't answer the question Odd said. I cant tell you that Naomi said. Why not? Ulrich asked. Because if I tell you it might not happen then I might not exist anymore, and I happen to like existing. Yep she's your daughter Odd said.

Im sure Uncle Jearmie and Aunt Aelita will bring me back soon. So don't worry about too much she said to the past warriors. What are we going to do until then? Yumi asked. Well I guess I can enroll her here at kadic Jearmie said. What why? Naomi asked him. We don't know how long your going to be here and you kind of don't have any where to fine she said. Naomi can room with me since I don't have a roommate Aelita said. Thanks Aunt Aelita Naomi said. No problem. We should tell every one she's Ulrich's cousin. Yumi said glancing between the two they look to much alike to not be related and we need to make this believable. They continued to discuss what to do about Naomi being there.

A/N: Thank you for reading please review and tell me what you thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next day Jearmie helped Naomi get enrolled at kadic. He said it will take a day to process but her classes will begin the day after tomorrow. Naomi kept to her self the first day thinking about what she should do next. She knew she shouldn't say much about the future so she didn't.

The day before her first classes Naomi was feeling home sick and worried that she would be stuck in the past for a long time. She had finally decided to stop moping about in her room because she needed to find out where her classes were at. She thought to her self I cant ask mom because I have no idea where she is unless she's at grandma and grandpas house but she didn't want to walk that knew that Uncle Jearmie and Aunt Aelita where at the factory. So she decided to ask her dad and Odd to show her around she knew exactly where their room was.

She knocked on the door and heard Ulrich say who is it. It's Naomi she said. Come in Ulrich said to her. Ulrich was reading something while Odd was playing with Kwei. Dad can you an Uncle Odd maybe show me where my classes are? The rooms are different in my time. Sure Ulrich says let me se your schedule. He looks over it briefly I know where all these are he says. they begin to leave. Odd you coming? Ulrich ask. No I don't want to leave Kwei Odd says. Ok Ulrich says and closes the door.

They walk to Naomi's first 3 classes you can sit with us at lunch Ulrich says. Then you have math, study hall, and it looks like you'll be in martial arts with Yumi and I. Thats great Naomi says and perks up You and mom always made Rai and I take classes. Really does your mom practice to? He ask. Yeah she owns her own martial arts school Naomi says. Then curses her self for saying to much about her mom. What do I do in the Future? he ask. You used to pay professional soccer but you retired two years ago. What why? To be with Mom, Rai, and I. She says but you have a new job now that you say you love and you get to spend more time with us. You have a sister he ask? How old am I? Rai's my 12 year old sister and your 41. Am I happy in your time? Yeah I think you are Naomi says you and mom always say you love each other and your a good dad. Rai and I grew up hearing stories about lyoko.

Ulrich smiled your mom sounds nice is she some one I already know or do I meet her later? You already know her Naomi answers almost too quickly. Any chance you'll tell me if I guess right? he ask her. Nope she smiles. Their conversation is then ended when Sissi walked over. Ulrich dear she said I just wanted to come over and meet your new friend. Naomi noticed the flirty way Sissi looked at Ulrich and panicked inside oh no did I ruin every thing? I've only been here for a day she thought. This is my cousin Naomi Ulrich says. Im Sissi she says to Naomi. You two look a like. Thats because we're cousins Ulrich says to her. Well any way Ulrich sweetie I just wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie with me friday Sissi asked him. That would depend on the film Ulrich said. Tropical vacation Sissi told him. That sucks I've already seen it Ulrich said and walked off followed by Naomi.

You said you didn't have a girlfriend Naomi said with an accusing tone. I don't he said. Then what is Sissi she asked. An acquaintance he said nonchalantly. Then Ulrich thought what if Sissi's her mom. He panicked a little inside. Naomi took notice of this and said don't worry Sissi's not my mom. I would look a lot different if Sissi were my mom she laughed to a relieved Ulrich.

Sissi watched Ulrich and Naomi walk off. Darn she thought but at least she didn't have any more competition for Ulrich. Then she thought I'm sure Ulrich's little group wont accept her right away. I'll befriend Naomi and get her to spill every thing she knows about Ulrich to me. Then I'll win him over. This is a good plan she thought to her self.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I've looking in to sending Naomi back. Jearmie said at breakfast the next day. But unfortunately I've had little success Jearmie sighed. Don't worry about it Naomi said i'm sure future you is on the case she reassured him. I'm sure your right he agreed with her. The group begins another conversation then Naomi sees William standing by himself. Why isn't Uncle William sitting with us? He is still himself right? she ask. They all look at her confused. Uncle William? Ulrich says confused. Why would William be sitting with us? Ulrich ask. No reason Naomi says. Then why is he "Uncle William" ? Odd asked her. Your all close in the future. Naomi says. What? Ulrich ask. Whats the problem dad Naomi ask do you not like William? Naomi ask him confused. Before he can respond Yumi says Naomi your first class is right by mine lets walk together. Ok she says and leaves with Yumi.

On the way out of the lunch room William stops them. Yumi are we still on for swimming after school today he ask? who's your new friend? This is Naomi Ulrich's cousin and yeah I can still swim after school. Great William smiles at her see you then. He says and walks off.

Naomi catches the Way William acts around Yumi. Thats why dad doesn't like William she thinks. William has a crush on you? she ask a little shocked. It would seam so Yumi said. Why are you so shocked your from the future? Yeah but in the future he doesn't have feeling for you. So I don't end up with William? Yumi ask. Of course not you end up with Da. I cant tell you who you end up with Naomi corrects herself. Well I know its not William Yumi says and enters her class. Darn Naomi thinks as she enters her class and takes a seat mom always gets me to talk she thinks. A boy named Max takes the seat next to Naomi and is a little love struck when he sees her. He starts talking with her and they continue to do that until the start of class.

Back at breakfast

So you and William become the best of friends in the future. Odd says to Ulrich. Cut it out Odd Ulrich says. That was weird Aelita says. She's only ever calld you guys Uncle Aelita says. I know Jearmie adds that was different. Lets not talk about this Ulrich says. Jearmie then thinks that the only way William would be her Uncle with out being a lyoko Warrior is if in the future he was with Yumi. He quickly shoos that thought away because he hopes Ulrich would make a move before something like that happened.

Max walks Naomi to her next class. She's absolutely gorgeous he thought and I made he laugh twice. Im pretty sure she's single since she's only been in class here for a day. I might have a chance he thought. You should give me your number so we can stay in touch Max says. I cant Naomi says I don't have a phone. I guess you'll just see me around Max says. I guess Naomi says. Max smiles at her and leaves for his next class. Its a good thing Jakes not here Naomi thinks He'd be super jealous and I don't think Max likes me that way. How could he he's only known me for a day.

Naomi sits with the lyoko warriors at lunch. Naomi is later stopped by Sissi when she is throwing her trash away. Hey Naomi. Sissi says with Nicholas and Herve at her side. Since your new here and all I thought you could use some friends Sissi said this is Nicholas and this is Herve. ? Naomi said confused at the sight of a younger Herve. do I Know you he asked. I don't think so she said. Its fine Sissi I've already made some friends she said. Well why don't you come to my room tonight and we can do each others nails Sissi said. I cant i'm hanging out with Yumi tonight Naomi lied. Thats to bad Sissi said is Ulrich free tonight? No he's going to be with Yumi and I Naomi said and walked off. Naomi was hoping that upset Sissi she didn't like that some one else who wasent her mom wanted to be with Ulrich.

Darn Sissi said Yumi got to her first. I can hang out with you tonight Nicholas says to Sissi. No thanks she says. Just forget about her Sissi she's no good Just like her cousin Herve says. But she sure is cute Nicholas adds. Shut up both of you Sissi spats at them. I can still make this work she says then storms away. Herve sighs as Sissi leaves of course you can he says sarcastically.

Naomi's last class of the day was martial arts with her parents. She had tried so hard but she couldn't manage to beat either one of them. She didn't think she had a chance against her mom but against her dad she thought she might stand a chance. But she was mistaken they both won just like their future selves would have. Your really good at this Yumi said to her as they were all leaving the gym. Thanks my parents taught me Naomi said. do they both practice? Yumi asked. Yes Naomi said. They taught you well Yumi said to her. That narrows the choices of who could be Naomi's mom Yumi thought its defiantly not Sissi. But Yumi was still curious she wish she could tell better.

Later that night Naomi was having a hard time trying to sleep. Tomorrow will be my fourth day here she thought. whats taking them so long she turned. I cant say here forever. All she thought about that night is how much she missed every one. She wasn't sure could take this much longer.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Naomi's first Xana attack will happen in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Naomi woke up early the next morning. Are you coming to breakfast Aelita asked as she was heading out. No i'm going to the library to study with Max we have a test today she said. Alright Aelita said and left the room. Naomi left soon after and met Max at the end of thee hall and they walked to the library. Every one was unaware of the tower that had just been activated.

In the library Naomi and Max were studying for her science test. You're going to ace this test Max said right after Naomi answered her last question correctly. You really think so she asked I suck at science. Your not that bad he said. Maybe after the test we can go see a movie Max said slyly. Are you asking me out? Naomi asked confused. Well.. Yeah Max said. I know I haven't known you for a long time but lets change that tonight he said the last part confidently. Im sorry Max but I have a boyfriend Naomi Max says who? He doesn't go here she said he goes to my old school. Max you seem really sweet lets stay friends ok. But he tries to say then is cut off by Naomi. Plus your Ulrich's age and thats a little to old for me she says and walks off from a confused Max.

In front of the lunch room

Jearmie was confused he had just been accused of kissing Odd's current girlfriend Heidi and apparently Yumi had also been accused of kissing some Matthias boy. He was talking with Yumi when Naomi showed up and just in time to see Ulrich kiss Sissi. To say Naomi was shocked would be an understatement. She followed Ulrich as he tried to leave. The bell rang and no one was in the hall when she caught up to him. He was turning the corner when Naomi grabbed his arm what was that dad? Naomi asked angrily. You said you didn't like Sissi. Well I do now he said. And you kissed her in front of mo.. Yumi she caught herself. She's going to be really mad at you. I'm really mad at you I cant believe this she said. Well believe it he said and looked at her fiercely. Naomi returned his glare and then noticed something strange. Whats that in your eye she asked. Its nothing he broke her gaze and was about to walk past her. She looked at him one more time and said Xana? With out thinking and was flung in to the wall.

She was out for five minutes. That hurt she thought that hurt a lot. She had never been thrown with that much force before. She slowly pulled her self together and walked to the infirmary feeling incredibly sore. Nurse Yolanda said she could lay down until she felt better. Naomi was pretty sure she would have a bruise on her back from where she hit the wall. she couldn't help but think about how strong Xana had to be to throw her like that. This is kind of scary she thought no wonder Uncle William hid Lyoko from Aunt Tracy and Carly.

This was one story she knew of but she didn't know all of the details of this one. She did know the out come so she moved to her room and stayed curled up in bed until Aelita and Yumi came to check on her later that day. She heard the door shut and asked did you stop Xana? How did you know there was a Xana attack? Aelita asked. Fake dad attacked me when I followed him she said. What? they both yelled. And you told no one Yumi asked upset? I already knew what was going to happen Naomi said mom told me some of this story. She did? Aelita asked. How would you mom Know a lyoko story? Yumi asked. Dad keeps no secretes from mom she knows every thing Naomi says. I would have told some one Naomi admits but I was kind of scared after what happened today. I needed time to think and I have i'll defiantly say something next time she says.

Just then theres a knock at the door Aelita opens the door and finds Jearmie on the other side. Guess what he says and barges in. What? Naomi and Yumi say at the same time. I got an email from my future self he says excitedly. Listen he says and begins to read.

Dear, Jearmie

This is Jearmie from the year 2031. My friend Naomi seems to be stuck in your time. I should be able to send her home in a week your time I hope. Please tell her to have patience and please respond telling me what you know of Naomi.

Sincerely,

Jearmie Belpois 2031

Looks like you'll be home in one week Naomi. Jearmie says with a smile.

A/N: The next chapter will take place in the future and you will find out how Jearmie plans to bring Naomi back. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Jearmie read the email he received back from his past self to Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and William.

Dear, Jearmie 2031

Thank you for telling us this great news. Sadly I have been able to do little to help Naomi get back to your time. We have temporarily enrolled her here at kadic and have introduced her as Ulrich's cousin. We don't know much about her just that she's Ulrich's daughter from the future. Naomi hasn't told us much about the future and its probably better hat way.. I don't think I can do much more from my end.

Sincerely,

Jearmie Belpois 2006

So how do you plan on bringing my daughter back Jearmie? Yumi asked. well Aelita and I have come up with a plan we just need to program it and if it works shell be back in a week or we need to activate a tower then i'll send you all to lyoko. But theres a catch Aelita says none of us can go back because of our past selves being there and we could mess up the time line if we meet our past selves. She stated. So I wanted to... Jearmie paused send Melody back with jake. If thats ok with you Odd he said. Of course it is the kids been moping around the last four days acting like she broke up with him. Perfect Jearmie said. I can send three people back and bring four home. What since does that make? William asked. Plenty Jearmie said to him. Then in the past i'll have Melody launch an alternative return to the past that will only work once erasing Naomi and the others from every ones memory even ours. What about Xana's memories William asked will he remember? No Jearmie said he shouldn't remember any thing same as us. Wow Einstein i'm impressed Odd said to him. What about the replica? Yumi asked. Once they're all back safely we all will destroy it. Aelita says. Sounds like a plan Ulrich says. It will be just like old times Odd laughs feeling nostalgic.

Odd goes home to tell his family about the plan. When he got home his family was eating dinner. He made himself a quick plate and sat down and told them the news. Thats not fair Travis said and stuffed some more food in to his mouth. I want to go to lyoko. Why does Jake get to go? Because your girlfriend isn't stuck in the past. Jake said earning a glare from Travis in return. Calm down Travis Lily told her son your to young. Am not he pouted. I don't see why your so upset Odd said while he's gone you'll have double the food. Odd knew this would make him feel better because both of his kids had inherited his eating habits. On second hand Travis said have fun he smirked at his brother.

Melody was watching a video on her computer when her parents knocked on her door. Come in she said to them. Did you bring Naomi back? She asked them schools not the same with out her she said. No not yet honey Jearmie said. Thats actually what we came to talk to you about Aelita said. They then told her the plan. Really she perked up you want me to help? She smiled. Of course Aelita said. And I get to help you make the program? She asked. Sure do Jearmie said and i'm going to teach you how to control the super computer he added. Melody smiled at both her parents and gave them big hugs.

Rai answered the door when Yumi and Ulrich got to Yumi old house. Grandma they're here she calls. Thanks for watching her again mom Yumi said. No problem she said I love my grandchildren hopefully i'll see Naomi next time she said. Tell me how her date went when she gets back. Will do mom Yumi says. Are you sure you and Ulrich dont want to stay for dinner? Your dad will be home in thirty minutes. Sorry mom we have to get home Yumi says and heads back to the car. Alright her mom says to her take care. Is Naomi coming back soon? Rai ask as soon as she gets in to the car. Yes sweet heart in one week Ulrich said. Good Rai said cheerfully. She had secretly been missing Naomi. Of course now she couldn't tell her not to touch her stuff and stay out of her room. But she also couldn't get boy advice and share secretes with her anymore. Rai sighed and looked out of the car window one week she thought.

Carly heard her dad come in to their hotel room and opened her door just a crack to see what was going on. He was whispering something to her mom. More secretes of course she thought. Carly opened her door and went to grab her phone off of the coffee table. The whispering stopped as soon as he saw her. We're leaving tomorrow he said to her. We need to get you back in school you've missed this whole week William said to her. She said nothing to him just picked up her phone and went back to her room. If he wont tell me i'll call some one who will Carly thought. Jake answered the phone on the second ring. Is Naomi back? She asked him. No not yet but you'll never believe what i'm about to do. What? She asked him. He then told her the whole plan. She didn't realize how in the dark she was until Jake told her everything about the plan. Wait she stopped him. My dads helping? Crazy right? I thought he was scared. Jake said to her. Carly was was so mad right now why should Melody and Jake get to go with out her? Especially if three people could go back. Jake I have to go she said. Alright he said see you Carly he hung up the phone.

Carly stormed out of her room to confront her dad. Dad Carly said. What is it Carly done sulking? William asked surprised to hear her talking to him. How can you agree to go back to lyoko and keep it a secrete? She asked him. He gave her a blank look Lyoko doesn't concern you Carly you know nothing about it. Thats because you don't tell me she said every one else has grown up knowing about lyoko all their life and i'm just now learning of it. What do you want to know Carly how dangerous it is? I've already told you that and you got upset remember. No dad I want to go with Melody and Jake. No he said absolutely not it to dangerous. Why not your going to be there and so is every one else plus Jake and Melody I should be fine. No William said again I wont risk your life. But dad she said. I used to be like you he said so eager to be included. I should have stayed away he said I wont let you make the same mistake I did. Dad please she said but was cut off with No. If being left out from every one mad you act the way you did what makes you think i'll handle it any better. she said and it hard to believe any thing you say when all you do is lie and keep secrets she said to him then went to her room.

Tracy followed Carly out but she's not talking to her now either. William maybe you should let her go she said. What? You said you understood why I did what I did he said and you feel the same way that I do about lyoko. I know but I think our daughter needs this and if the group is as you say it is she should be safe. You don't know lyoko like I do or what Xana's capable of. Maybe not but her situation now is very different from yours back then she has people who will look out for her and she wont treat lyoko like a game as you once did. I had people looking out for me he said. No you didn't Wiliam you told me the story of how Xana took control of you she said to him and left the room. William was left alone and he thought long and hard about this decision he had to make. Could he really let Carly go back to lyoko? And to the past where Xana was at his strongest would he be able to keep her safe while they were there? William was feeling very conflicted. He ended up calling Jearmie and telling him about his problem and together they came to a conclusion.

A/n: The next chapter will take place in the past. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

That friday Naomi decides to play hooky and stays in her room most of the day. She had a nightmare about Xana last night reminding her about yesterdays events. She had always known about what specters do but experiencing one like that was a lot different than hearing them and a little traumatizing. She didn't know how her parents could do this for so long. She slumped to the other side of her bed she was seriously wishing that her parents where here right now. WHat would they say if they were here? She thought.

she later heard a knock at her door bringing her out of her thoughts. She got up to answer the door. It was Max. Naomi can I come in? He asked. Umm I guess she said. Im sorry about yesterday he said I had no idea you had a boyfriend. It's fine Max I told you a lot of people don't know because he doesn't live around here. We're trying to make long distance work. Is it working out for you? He asked. Yes it is Naomi said. We are still friends right he asked? Of course I still want to be friends with you she said. Good because I brought you breakfast since you missed it this morning. Thanks she said your a real pal she smiled at him.

They talked for a While longer before Max left. When he left Naomi went back to what she was previously doing and while she was laying there she thought again to herself what would her parents say if they were here? She thought long and hard about this one. They would tell her how strong she was strong and that she can do this. Then she thought wait my parents are here and if they fight Xana all the time and not be afraid so could she. She got dressed and left for her last two classes of the day pushing down all of her fear.

Both of her parents had not been in martial arts that day she assumed that they were fighting Xana because that was usually the reason why they missed classes. She wanted to go to the factory and check but was then side tracked by Sissi. Hey Naomi looks like your friends are no where to bee seen. Have any idea where Ulrich is? Nope she said. Dont take it to hard Sissi said to her they do this kind of thing to every one. Im going to find Ulrich Sissi said and began to walk off. Naomi thought fast Sissi cant find him he's at the factory. Wait Sissi since i've got nothing better to do how about we do our nails toady. Really? Sissi asked. Yeah Naomi said. I knew you'd come around Sissi smirked at her.

Sissi's room

So Naomi did you grow up with Ulrich? Sissi asked as she painted her last three nails. Umm yes. Are you two close she asked? You can say that Naomi answered. Good so you probably know most if not all of his secrets don't you? Sissi said. I wouldn't say that. Really? Sissi said. His friends let you in their group so fast you'd have to know something. How could I know any thing about his group? I just met them five days ago. He's just looking out for family Naomi said. Ugh your no help Sissi grunted. Do you at least know if Ulrich has a crush on any one and if so who? This made Naomi really mad she didn't like Sissi but she was going to give her a chance today and all she did was try to use her to get to Ulrich. I sure do know who Ulrich likes Naomi said. Really? your such a good friend Sissi said spit it out. Well she's a grade ahead of him and she's not you Naomi said and left the room. Sissi growled that has to be Yumi she thought angrily. I have to step up my game and maybe I can still get Naomi on my side she doesn't want to make me her enemy.

Naomi walks back in to her room and sees Aelita is back. Nice nails she compliments. Thanks. did you stop Xana? How did you know again Aelita asked her. Well when dad and Yumi both missed my last class I kinda assumed thats what they were doing. I would have gone to the factory but I got a little side tracked. Oh Aelita said. So what happened? We lost the mountian sector today Aelita said glumly but we now have a way of getting directly to sector five and we also decided to let William join the fight against Xana. Thats great Naomi said i'm glad mom finally changed her mind. Naomi didn't realize what she said until she had already said it. So Yumi's your mom Aelita said I knew it. Please don't tell any one aunt Aelita I don't know what will happen if you tell mom especially because her and dad are just "good friends" she said. Your secretes safe with me Aelita said not mentioning the Jearmie had already caught on to Naomi and guessed Yumi was her mom. Of course he didn't share this with every one just Aelita but she wasn't going to tell Naomi that.

And one last thing Aunt Aelita. What is it? Don't tell Uncle William i'm Ulrich's future daughter and please make sure the group knows not to let it slip. Why Aelita asked he's one of us now shouldn't we be honest with him? Just trust me Naomi says I don't want to ruin the past more than I already have. I'll make sure to tell them Aelita said and sent out a quick text they all agreed to.

A/N: Thank you for reading please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next day Naomi made herself scarce she knew Williams fate and she couldn't be around him she might accidentally spill information he shouldn't know. Uncle William only gets one mission then Xana takes over and Aunt Aelita and Uncle Jearmie have to recreate lyoko. She sighs looks like i'm stuck here a while longer. No lyoko means no going home. She went to breakfast late that morning and met up with Max. They walked through the lunch line together. Naomi spotted William making his way towards the table where the warriors sit. She didn't want to have to face him knowing whats she knows will happen and that theres nothing she can do to help him. Max can I sit with you today she asked. Of course he perked up. Naomi took a seat at his table and he introduced her to his friends Heidi and Greg. So this is the girl you always stare at when you eat Greg said. Did you finally make a move? No this is my friend Naomi Max said red faced. And she has a boyfriend he added. Didn't you used to date Odd? Naomi asked Heidi. Used to she said but i'm moving on to bigger and better things she stated in a matter of fact way. They started a new conversation.

Yumi sees Naomi sitting at Max's table and says it looks like Naomi's made a new friend. You mean a boyfriend Odd jokes. Ulrich looks over at Max I doubt it he says. That kid wouldn't last a minute on lyoko. Your probably right Yumi says to him then William ask does Naomi know about lyoko? No Aelita says. She sure does spend a lot of time with all of you he added . Thats because she's my cousin Ulrich says I always look out for my family. With that the conversation is ended and a new one begins.

Sissi also sees Naomi with Max and thinks how can I get Naomi on my side if she already has friends who aren't in Ulrichs group. Is that her boyfriend? She thinks as she glances at Max again. Sissi gets up to throw her trash away with Nicholas and Herve and cant help but try to listen in on Naomi's conversation with Max,s Table. She finds out that Naomi has a boyfriend that doesn't live around here. And also that Max isn't so good at hiding his feelings for Naomi. Sisi Then hatches a plan to get rid of Max.

Naomi spends most of the day by herself thinking about whats going to happen. When she feels she needs a break from thinking about whats going to happen to William she decides to go to Odds skate competition. On her way there she sees Ulrich's dad going in to the principals office. Grandpa? She thought whats he doing here? Was that even him? She wasn't sure because she and Rai had only ever seen him four times and the last tim she saw him she was 13. He didn't seem to notice her as she walked past and that was good. She had no idea what she would say if he had noticed her. She thought she should still tell her dad.

Naomi arrives late to Odd's skate competition and catches Odd staring dreamily at his first wife sam. They had only been married for three years and things didn't end well between them. After that he meet Jakes mom Lily and they've been together ever since. He sees Naomi walk in and gives her a quick wave before he starts to skate. Sam then starts to stare at Odd the same way he was just staring at her. Naomi takes a seat by Ulrich. Dad she whispers I think my grandfathers here. Your moms dad he ask? No yours she says. This is not good he sighs. Do you know why he's here? Ulrich ask. No idea Naomi says. I've got to go Naomi says when she hears Ulrich's phone ring knowing whats next. Naomi began to leave the competition and saw Max coming in as she was leaving. Aren't you going to watch Odd skate he asked her. I already have she said I just need to get some air she begins to walk away but decided she didn't want to be alone. She turned around and said Max do you want to walk with me. Sure he said and they left the gym.

You know your a really cool person Max said to her. Thanks Max she said your really cool to. You've been a really good friend to me she said. Thanks Max said i'm really glad I got to know you but I feel like we don't know much about each other. Thats because I guess we don't Naomi said. Lets play twenty questions Max said. Alright what do you want to know? She asked. Where did you used to go to school? She gave him the name of Carly's school that was five hours away. Thats not that far Max said. Its five hours away Naomi said Usually six with traffic. Never mind that is far Max says.

Where did you grow up max? Naomi ask. I've always lived around here with my parents. My dads a cop and my moms a kindergarden teacher. Do you have any siblings? No its just me. What about you he asked where did you grow up. She again told him the town Carly was from and. My mom has her own martial arts academy and my dad helps her with that she says knowing that she cant say soccer super star because he hasn't done that yet. How cool Max says do you have any siblings. I have a sister named Rai. Does she go here Max ask. No she's with my parents. Five hours away? why did they send you here and not Rai. Its not your turn any more Naomi said.

She ask Max what he wants to do in the future knowing he will take a long time with this one and hopefully forget about her parents. I want to be a cop just like my dad. Do you plan on staying here yes he said. What do you want to do in the future I have no idea she says I figure I have a lot of time before I have to decide. Are you staying around here he ask? I don't know she says honestly. She thinks in the future will I stay?

They walk for a long time talking and laughing together when Max remember his question. Naomi why did your parents send you here. Because their in Japan she said doing business and I didn't want to go they should be back soon. What kind of business Max asked her but before she could answer Yumi showed up good timing Naomi thought she hadn't prepared a lie for that question.

We need to talk Yumi told Naomi and Naomi's pretty sure she knows what this is about. Thanks for hanging out with me Max I had fun Naomi says to him. And leaves with Yumi no questions asked. She had been out with Max for two Hours and thats more then enough time for William to be Xanaified. She remembered her mom saying it was his first mission he didn't take anything serious and he paid for it. Thats why he left and never told his family about this part of his past.

Sissi had been following Naomi and Max all night as soon as she left she stepped in. You two make a cute couple she said. Naomi has boyfriend Max told her. Yeah one that lives five hours away that will never work. Besides she told me something about you yesterday Sissi lied. Really? Max asked what? Just that she thinks your cute and she can see herself with you. She really said that? Sure did Sissi said and left. Max will be so heart broken she thought he'll never speak to Naomi again. Can I really trust Sissi? Max asked him self. He didn't really know her that well but she was the principals daughter and she wouldn't lie would she? He decided to let Naomi tell him on her own and not push for any thing.

Yumi didn't speak to Naomi the whole way to the factory. I really hope she didn't know Williams fate she thought because if she did I don't think any of us will ever forgive her for letting William die if he is dead Yumi thought to her self. How could Ulrich's and possibly her daughter not tell them about William if she did know. I really hope we're wrong and she didn't know Yumi thought to her self.

When Naomi arrived at the factory the elevator opened and all of the lyoko warriors minus William were there. She sees the sad look on every ones face and she feels bad that she couldn't say any thing. Naomi Jearmie says today we lost sector five and William he says glumly. Now Aelita and I have to recreate lyoko. Im sorry she says weakly. Did you know about this Ulrich ask her. She hesitates before saying yes. But let me explain she says Uncle William isn't dead you bring him back after you recreate lyoko. How could you lets this happen Yumi said to her you promised you tell us next time you knew something. Yeah Aelita said How could you not tell us? How can we ever trust you again? Jearmie added. I didn't know you were going to let Uncle William join your group the next day. So that makes it ok? Odd ask her.

Look Naomi says I couldn't tell you about Uncle William because that would have changed the future drastically. If Uncle William never went to lyoko then he would never leave after high school because he wouldn't have bad Xana memories which means he would not meet Aunt Tracy and Carly wouldn't be born. Which would be bad very bad and you all wouldn't have gotten that message from Franz Hopper. They all looked at her shocked.

But I did tell you not to tell him about me she said. What does that have to do with any thing Ulrich asked. Well if William knew about me then so would Xana. Then who know what would have happened he might have tried to go to the future which would be bad for all of us Naomi said. I did every thing I could for Uncle William she said i'm sorry I couldn't do more she then left the factory. When Naomi left the group was feeling very conflicted towards her and decided that they all needed some time away from Naomi so they could think. The next morning Jearmie sent an email to his future self.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dear, Jearmie 2031

I am sorry to inform you that Naomi will be stuck in the past for a little longer. We just lost sector five which was our last remaining sector in our time. Aelita and I are currently in the process of recreating lyoko. I promise to contact you as soon as we are finished with the reconstruction of lyoko. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Sincerely,

Jearmie Belpois 2006

Jearmie sighed as soon as he finished reading the email. Of course she would arrive at that point in the past. It was six am Friday morning he was checking his mail before he left for work like he does every morning when the email from his past self popped up. Aelita walked in to her and Jearmie's room just in time to see his saddened expression. Whats wrong she asked him look for yourself he said. She quickly read the email. Well this sucks she sighed. I know we're not that far with our program yet but it took us a long time to recreate lyoko we could have had her back before then Aelita said. I know Jearmie said to her. I guess well have to play the waiting game for now he added.

Naomi has been gone for almost a week. So far there has only been one Xana attack and Aelita,Odd, Ulrich, Jake, and Melody ventured to lyoko and successfully deactivated the tower no return trips to the past have been made. Yumi couldn't make it in time and Carly didn't attend due to her being five hours away. William had agreed to let her help bring Naomi back but shell have very little practice in dealing with Xana and William would prefer it that way he didn't want Carly any where near lyoko during a Xana attack.

When Jake Della Robbia heard the news after school. He went straight to his room with two big bags of potato chips. Naomi's been gone for almost a week and now she'll be gone even longer. He plopped on to the couch in front of his tv and ate a handful of chips. He wished he could bring Naomi back sooner. He was really starting to miss the girl he loved and was regretting the fact that he never told her he loved her. They had only been dating for four months but he knew he loved her and he thought you shouldn't have to wait as long to tell some one that you love them when you've know them all your life. He was going to wait until new years day to tell her. Which was three months away then she got sent back in time. I shouldn't have waited he thought i've known Naomi all my life and I should have told her that I love her. He couldn't help but think was she missing me as much as i'm missing her? He thought as he ate some more chips and continued to think about Naomi.

Carly and William pulled up in front of Jearmie and Aelita's house Tracy would have came to but she couldn't got off of work. Listen Carly William said this may look like a game and even feel like one at times but please don't act reckless. The time you decide to play around could be the time you don't show up in a scanner. Ok dad I promise to take this serious she said. Carly was excited to finally get training she had only been to lyoko once and she knew Melody and Jake had been to lyoko a lot by now. Jearmie had called William earlier that day and told him the news he also managed to talk him in to letting Carly come up for the weekend to train with Jake and Melody. Carly walked up to Melody's room. Hey Mel she said as she walked in. Hey Carly she got up and gave Carly a hug. Hear from Jake at all today?Carly asked wondering how her best friend was taking the news. I saw him at school today in his usual mood of trying to act like he doesn't miss Naomi as much as he does and doing really bad at it. Melody said. I called him four times to tell him I was coming up Carly said but he ignored all my calls. Lets get him before we go to the factory Melody said.

Carly and Melody walked down to the living room where Jearmie and William where talking. Dad do you mind if I borrow the car for a little bit? Carly asked. To go where? William asked her. Me and Melody are going to pick up Jake if thats ok with you and we were going to meet you and Uncle Jearmie at the factory. Carly you don't live around here William said you could get lost. I know where Jakes house is and Melody will be with me so I wont get lost. Fine he said make sure you don't drive up to the factory you don't want to draw attention to the place park in the kadic parking lot and walk from there. Ok thanks dad she took the keys and left with Melody.

So who's all coming to the factory today William asked Jearmie on the drive up. Odd, and Yumi, Aelita will meet us later on and Ulrich said he couldn't make it today. How did they do on their first mission? William asked. Pretty well Jearmie said Melody and Jake stayed on lyoko the whole time with out getting devirtualized. But of course thats partly because they had us older warriors looking out for them Jearmie added. I'm glad things are working out for them William said. I hope Carly does as well as they are I know she wont be as reckless as I was on my first mission. I'm sure shell do fine Jearmie reassured his friend as they pulled in to the Kadic parking lot.

Melody and Carly were just pulling up in front of Jakes house. How do you think he's taking the news? Melody asked Carly. Lets find out Carly said as they stepped out of the car and walked up to the door. Lily answered the door. Hi Mrs. Della Robbia Melody said is Jake home? He's in his room she said maybe you two can get him to come out she said. He didn't even come down for dinner. Thats fine with me Travis said from the kitchen. Its better to not have a girlfriend he said because then you can eat all you want he added and continued to eat his food. Melody and Carly walked up the stairs to Jakes room. He must really be upset Carly whispers to Melody i've never know Jake to miss a meal.

Jake hears a knock at his door again go away mom he says i'm not hungry. He hears the door open and turns to see Carly and Melody in his room. Thats a first Carly giggled. I never thought i'd hear you say those words Melody added. Go away girls i'm fine he said. No your not Carly told him your sulking in your room with a bag chips. What are you doing here any way he asked Carly shouldn't you be I don't know five hours away? To get lyoko training she perked up i'm here for the whole weekend and your coming with us to the factory Carly said. Um no i'm not Jake said. And just why not Melody asked him. because i'm hungry he said. Liar Carly said to him you just said you weren't hungry. Well I am Jake said ill practice with you tomorrow. Jake Carly said we need all the practice we can get we have no idea what we'll face in the past. Yeah Melody said sulking isn't going to bring Naomi back you need to practice. Jake finally gave in at the thought of bringing Naomi back and said I guess your right. We are Carly said. Now stop being a bum and get up. Yeah i'm ready to get to lyoko Melody added.

Rai sighed as her and Hazel walked to the Kadic pool. Naomi's been gone a long time she said. Do you miss her? Hazel asked. A little. But now you can borrow all of her clothes. True but I still want Naomi back. On their way to the pool they were confronted by a snooping Kevin. Hi Rai is it? He asked. Who are you? She asked him. He's Susie's brother. Oh Rai said. My names Kevin I'm a friend of Naomi's and I heard she's studying abroad. Sure is Rai said weekly. Well you see we were really close before she left and I seem to have misplaced her phone number. I was wondering if you could give it to me. He asked. I'll be texting Naomi in no time he thought. She doesn't get good service where she's at Rai said. Thats ok Kevin told her. Kyle I would give you her number but she has a boyfriend who would probably kick you butt if he found out. Rai said and walked off with Hazel.

It's Kevin he yelled to the girls backs. Olivia laughed a little. Looks like Jake and Naomi are making long distance work Olivia said to him. Shut it sis he spat. I bet Jake has her number he said. Thats because he's her boyfriend Olivia told him. This sucks he said. Kevin you'll live Olivia told her brother as they walked away.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter:15

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The walk back from the factory was a lonely one and it gave Naomi a lot of time to think. She got back to her room and changed in to her night clothes quick she had no idea how she was going to make this up to every one. Aelita got to their room shortly after Naomi did and Aelita didn't say a word to her. Thats when it really sunk in she had never upset her aunt like this and she knew she wasn't angry with her she was disappointed. Which was worse in a way Naomi thought.

In the morning nothing had changed between Naomi and the lyoko warriors. She again ate breakfast with Max and his friends knowing that the warriors didn't want her around. Did you and your cousin have a fight? Max asked her seeing how upset she was and how the others weren't talking to her. Something like that she said and went back to eating her eggs. Well your always welcome here Max said. Thanks Max that makes me feel a little better.

They walked to their first period class together and later on in the day at lunch Max asked Naomi if she wanted to hang out after dinner tomorrow and she didn't have any thing better to do so she accepted. Naomi goes about her day like it was any other day but it wasn't she didn't have the lyoko warriors on her side at the moment and it was killing her. This day felt so much longer and it was definitely lonelier than any of the previous days. She felt it the most at dinner time. Max was a day student so he didn't always eat dinner at the school and so was his friend Greg, Heidi had sat with a group of girls Naomi didn't know and wouldn't feel comfortable eating with so she sat alone that evening.

Aelita looked over at Naomi and sighed look at her she's all alone she said feeling sorry for her. Maybe we should ask her if she wants to sit with us Ulrich said. Are you crazy Yumi said that girl let William go with Xana. But she didn't have a choice. Odd said. I think i'm with Yumi on this one Jearmie said. Can you honestly say that if you were in Naomi's shoes you wouldn't have done the same thing Ulrich asked them. I would have Aelita said its not her fault Williams gone its his he should have taken this serious. I guess your right Yumi agreed its also our fault in a way for trusting him she sighed. Yeah Jearmie said it would have happened with or with out her here any way. Lets invite her over here Yumi said. Just as they were about to go over to Naomi she got up and left the cafeteria. To late Odd said. I'll talk to her later tonight Aelita said. When Aelita got back to the room Naomi was already sleeping so it had to wait until morning.

Naomi woke up after Aelita the next morning and was a getting ready to go when Aelita said you can still eat with us Naomi. Really she asked? Yeah every ones calmed down and we all understand why you did what you did. I'm really sorry Naomi said at breakfast. I wish there was something I could do to make it up to them she thought. Its fine Yumi said that was just a lot to take in. Whats a lot to take in Sissi said as she got closer to their table. Nothing Yumi said. Now focusing on Ulrich Sissi says Ulrich dear would you like to go out tonight? Cant Ulrich says. Why not? Sissi ask annoyed. Because he's going out with Yumi tonight Naomi answers for him. They'll thank me for this she thinks its obvious they like each other. He is? Yumi says confused then plays along I mean yeah he is. Sissi huffs then storms off.

Naomi whats the big idea Ulrich says. Well I just helped you get rid of Sissi dad your welcome. I could have done that on my own. But then you'd have no plans for tonight. I might have made plans he said. With who? Sissi dad she's terrible Naomi says. Yumi did you have plans for tonight? Naomi ask. Um no not for tonight. Well you do now Naomi says. Unless you want dad to go out with Sissi. Naomi Yumi probably has better things to do then go out with me Ulrich said. Ulrich Yumi said blushing I'd love to go out with you tonight. This caused Ulrich to blush as well. Then its a date Naomi finalized. I have to get to class Yumi got up and left. Me to Ulrich said heading in the opposite direction.

Wow Odd said you did in five minutes what i've been trying to do for two years. I just didn't want dad to go out wth that awful Sissi Naomi covered. Which was partially true. She's no good Naomi added isn't that the truth Odd said but he would have turned her down any way. Your probably right Naomi said. Aelita chuckled at Naomi's match making. Want to head to the factory and work on recreating lyoko? Jearmie asked Aelita. I'd love to she said. Great looks like I'm going solo tonight Odd sighed. I'll hang out with you Uncle Odd Naomi said cheerfully. Lets walk Kiwi I love dogs you have three in the future. Do you have a dog? he asked. No dad said Kiwi put him through heck when he was in school so we don't have one. but I know thats not true Kiwi's to cute. Aelita and Jearmie both laughed at this.

Later that night Yumi was getting ready for her date with Ulrich I have to tell him tonight she thought. With every thing going on maybe its best I do tell him. I shouldn't have told him that I just want to be good friends she thought but I just didn't think we had time for a relationship. She kept thinking what if what happened to William happened to Ulrich and she never told him how she felt. She quickly shooed that thought away. I'm going to tell him she told her self again. I think we can make this work I wish he just knew how I felt she thought. Whats got you in a good mood Hiroki ask from the couch as Yumi was leaving. Mind you own business Yumi said and left the house. I wonder what that was about Johnny said next to Hiroki. I don't know he said but we're going to find out. Ulrich and Yumi met at Kadic and then went to get pizza.

Max was on his way to get Naomi when her door opened right in front of him. Max what are you doing here she asked? I thought we were hanging out to day? Im so sorry Max I forgot I made plans with Odd she said. It's no big deal he sighed. I take it you all made up. Sure did she said. Have fun he said as she walked off. Sissi saw the whole thing. It's really sad Sissi said. What is he asked her. That little group she's suddenly apart of dumps her for a day then she blows you off to be with one of them. She forgot she had plans Max said she didn't blow me off. Whatever you say I just know that they sure do keep a lot of secrets and you'll never be close with them in the way and She'll always leave you for them. Has she even told you how her relationships going? Sissi asked. Whats going on? Max asked. Its not my place to say Sissi says and leaves Max. I'm sick of all the secretes he thinks especially when I've been here for her since day one and I would never treat her the way they did.

Naomi and Odd were walking Kiwi off campus on the way off Naomi noticed that Odd talked to a lot of girls four total. Wow Uncle Odd if Jake talked to as many girls as you do I don't know what I'd do. Who's Jake he asked? No one Naomi blushed. Odd caught this and gave her a small smirk. You know you still haven't told me about how great I am in the future he said. Well what do you want to know I can answer most questions. Okay Odd said so whats future me like? Well your a super famous skate boarder and you have two kids that are really nice. Odd cuts her off I have kids?! he ask. Yeah your in your forties. Wow I'm old he says. Who do I end up with? I cant say. Do I have a son or a daughter? Odd ask. You have two sons Naomi says. What are their names. Jake and Travis. So thats who Jake is Odd says as Naomi blushes. I'm sure they both have my good looks. Naomi laughs.

Before they can say more Hiroki and Johnny walk up to them. Hi Odd Hiroki says do you know where Ulrich is? I need to talk to him about something. He's out with Yumi Odd says. Thats why she was so happy Hiroki says to Johnny She on a date with Ulrich. The two boys run off. Uncle Hiroki is a lot like Rai Naomi thinks very nosey.

Aelita and Jearmie were working very hard at the factory wow if we keep this up we'll have sector five done by the end of the week Jearmie says to Aelita with a smile. Thats great Aelita smiles back and they continue working.

Ulrich and Yumi had a lot of fun on their date. Ulrich walks Yumi home and they stop at the fence in front of her house. I had a lot of fun tonight Yumi says and grabs Ulrich's hand making them both blush. I'm glad Ulrich says and takes her other hand they stay like that for a long time. Kiss me Yumi thinks but Ulrich doesn't kiss her he lets go of her hands and says good night Yumi lets do this again sometime. He turns to leave.

Ulrich wait Yumi says. He turns around. What is it? Why didn't you kiss me just now she said. What?! Ulrich says shocked and red faced. Just answer the question she says also red because we're just good friends Yumi you said thats what you wanted. I did last year she said but thats because I didn't think either of us had the time for a relationship. And you think we have time now? Ulrich asked her. No I don't think anythings changed but I want to make us work. I really like you Ulrich and I want to be more than just good friends. Ulrich didn't say anything at first which caused Yumi to panic. You know what its fine she said I waited to long and you moved on. Forget I said anything she was about to say more but was silenced by Ulrich's lips on hers. They kissed for a long time. When she finally broke the kiss she said so you haven't moved on she asked? Of course not Ulrich said I've wanted to date you since our first lyoko mission. Yumi blushed and kissed him again.

Later that night Ulrich gets to his room a little after lights out and finds Kiwi chewing on one of his shoes but he's to happy to notice. He plops down on his bed. I take it your date with Yumi went well Odd ask noticing his lack of anger towards his chewed up shoe. Sure did Yumi and I are together now Ulrich says. Finally! Odd says excitedly. Thats great buddy Odd says you should thank Naomi thats a real good kid you've got. Odd aded.

Aelita also got back to her room late her and Jearmie put in a lot of work at the factory that night. Naomi is already sleeping when she gets there. It was really nice of her to try and set Ulrich and Yumi up she thought. I wonder what I'm like in the future. Aelita made a quick mental note to ask Naomi what she was like tomorrow and quickly readied herself for bed.

A/N: Hey everyone I just wanted to tell you all I'm making a schedule for when I'm going to update this story. I know in the beginning I said I'd update this story once a week and I've kinda been all over the place with that so from now on I'm going to update every Wednesday, and Saturday or Sunday and the first day of every month. Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review and tell me what you thought. And a special thanks to those of you who have favorited, followed, and reviewed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next day Naomi woke up early from a dream about Jake. She sat up then slumped back down when she remembered where she was. He's not a couple streets over any more she thought to her self. Aelita heard her stir from the other side of the room. Whats wrong? She asked. I just miss my friends Naomi sighed but I guess I'll see them soon enough. You will Aelita said Jearmie and I will have lyoko recreated in no time. Naomi smiled at her thanks Aunt Aelita your always so positive you haven't changed much in the future.

Really? Aelita says what am I like? Well your still really nice and your a well known Dj you've been on tour a lot your really talented. How cool Aelita said. Am I married do I have kids? You are married and you have three kids Melody, Robbert, and Hazel. How old are they? Melody is 15, Robbert is 13, and Hazel is 11. Melody's your age Aelita said are you two close? Yeah we're best friends Naomi says. Thats great Aelita said with a smile. Aelita thought about asking who she ended up with but changed her mind. Naomi probably wouldn't tell her anyway and It's better to not know that kind of thing she thought. Besides she already had a hunch about who she might be with in the future.

Odd tells Aelita and Jearmie about Ulrich and Yumi's relationship at breakfast before they get there. It's about time Aelita says. I'll say Jearmie adds. Naomi sure is a good match maker Odd said maybe she'll get you two together next even though you already kind of are together. He added causing Jearmie and Aelita to blush as Ulrich and Yumi sat down. Morning love birds Odd said to them then continued to eat his food.

Naomi skipped breakfast that morning and met up with Max in front of the cafeteria. She swiped the croissant Max was holding. Do you mind? she asked him. Go ahead head he said I know food is never safe around you. You think I'm bad? she said and took a bite of her croissant. You should see Odd. Oh I have seen him theres no comparison there. He said as they both laughed. Your cousins group sure is secretive. He said. Their just close thats all. Naomi said. Can I be honest with you? He asked. Sure Naomi told him. Well I was a little surprised to see that they let you hang out with them. Excuse me she said. I mean really you've only been here for a week and a half and your just as mysterious as they are. What a thing to say Max you don't even know them. Yeah I don't know them well but I know you Naomi and that you have a long distance relationship and I'm sorry but those never work. You've got some nerve you know that Naomi say angrily. My relationship will work and I don't ever want to speak to you again. You jerk! She yells at him and storms off.

After breakfast Ulrich walked Yumi to her first class. They ended up stopping for a quick kiss by Yumi's locker before class started which turned in to a longer kiss then expected. Your going to be late if we don't start walking Yumi said to Ulrich and gave him one more short kiss. I know he said and went to kiss Yumi again. She broke from this last kiss and said try not to be late for class ok. I'll try he smiled back at her and they went their separate ways.

Naomi was retreating from her last encounter with Max when she stumbled upon her parents kissing in the hall way. That doesn't happen until two months after they shut off the super computer she thought. They broke and went their separate ways. Hey Ulrich wait up she said. He looked to see Naomi and waited to walk with her. So your date went well? Naomi smiled at him. I guess you can say that he said with a smile. You really wanted me to go out with Yumi. I just didn't want you to date that nasty Sissi dad. Sure Ulrich said he had a hunch that Yumi could be Naomi's mom but he wasn't sure. He looked at Naomi one last time and thought that girl sure can keep a secrete.

Sissi had saw Ulrich and Yumi's display of PDA and was vivid. How could this happen she thought and she was so close to getting Naomi on her side. It was one thing seeing them hold hand in the hall way but when he kissed her Sissi was so angry. I need to speak with that cousin of his Sissi thought and thats just what she did two periods later.

Hey Naomi Sissi said to her in the hall way. Hi Sissi she said. Why didn't you give me a heads up about Ulrich and Yumi dating? I thought we were friends. Because I didn't think it was any of your business Sissi and you don't want to be my friend Naomi said not really. Naomi what are you talking about of course I want to be your friend. You said you would help set me up with you cousin. I never said that Sissi thats exactly what I mean you just want to use me to get to my cousin and thats kind of mean. I don't think Ulrich deserves to be wth some one like that. Why you Sissi huffed but was cut off by Naomi. Look Sissi, Ulrich and Yumi are going to be together for a long time so you should get over him and maybe find a new guy to chase. Some one like Herve would be a good match for you Naomi said. How dare you Sissi said and stormed off. That girl doesn't know who she's messing with Sissi thought as she stormed off.

A/N: Hey everyone I just wanted to tell you all I'm making a schedule for when I'm going to update this story. I know in the beginning I said I'd update this story once a week and I've kinda been all over the place with that so from now on I'm going to update every Wednesday, and Saturday or Sunday and the first day of every month. Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review and tell me what you thought. And a special thanks to those of you who have favorited, followed and reviewed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Future

Jearmie was on his lunch break in the teachers lounge. Little eating was happening as he was typing away on his he could think about was how he needed to finish the program and bring Naomi back. He knew he couldn't do anything at the moment due to the current situation in the past. But when that was over he wanted to have the program ready. Fighting Xana now as an adult was taking a toll on him. He didn't just have school to worry about anymore. Now he has a family he needed to protect and a job he could get fired from if his attendance gets as bad as it was when he first fought Xana. Ulrich got to lunch Ten minutes after Jearmie wearing a blank expression on his face. And Jearmie didn't notice at first because he was so in to his work.

Jearmie looked up at his friend and said I'm making progress with the program even though I cant use it now because of the current past situation but I hope to have it ready when the time is right. Thats great Jearmie Ulrich said if any one can do this it's you. You always fix Xana related problems. Have you found the last replica yet? No not yet Jearmie said. I know the general area that it's located at but I haven't been abel to find it because I've been spending a lot of my time working on the program to bring Naomi back. Thats fine Ulrich said take your time with the replica. Thank you Jearmie said.

Whats got you down? Jearmie asked. Nothing Ulrich said its just Jim asked me to be the schools new soccer coach because the old one is retiring after this season. Thats great Jearmie said. No it's not great He wants me to come to some of the practices this year and go to most of the games. But I don't have time to be a soccer coach now that Xana's back. Every one needs me to help them on lyoko. It might be hard at first but I think you should take the job we have more fighters now so we wont always need you. Yeah but those fighters are children. So where we not so long ago Jearmie said. And you think we did good balancing everything? I think we did the best we could Jearmie said. You should think about this and maybe ask Yumi what she thinks you should do Jearmie added.

Herve was sitting at his usual table with the principal and some of the older teachers. When he heard that Ulrich had been asked to be the new soccer coach. Of course he thought bitterly. Jearmie and Ulrich always seem to get special treatment around here. They may be famous now but every one around here were used to them being here so they weren't really famous not any more Herve thought and he knew that they both donated money to the school every year but that shouldn't guarantee you a job. Herve had a small flash back to when he applied to teach the computer class at Kadic and Jearmie got it instead. He had been teaching at Kadic for two years at the time and really wanted to change positions. He even talked to his father in law who said if he was the most qualified then he would get the job. He had to have bribed the principal with something Herve thought theres no way he's better than me. Herve sighed at least I'm in charge of the robotics team.

Jearmie was twenty minutes in to his free period when his computer started going off. Xana he thought as he walked over to his computer. He was right he made a few quick phone calls to Aelita, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich. He sent a quick text to let Jake know because Jake was in study hall and Jearmie could easily get him out of it. He didn't take Melody out of class but would if he had to because she was taking an important history test. He didn't event send her a txt because she might have tried to go to the factory. When Jearmie called Ulrich he had a class he couldn't leave but promised to leave if they needed him and said he would cover for jearmie if he wasn't bak in time. He had an hour and fifteen minutes left before his free period was over so he had to be fast. Jearmie was walking towards Jake's class when he ran in to Herve. Shouldn't you be teaching a class?Herve asked rudely. It's my free period Jearmie said. But you shouldn't be leaving Herve said. I'm not Jearmie said I have to do something on the other side of campus. He quickly left Herve and got Jake out of study hall.

After the door shut and they were in the hall way Jake asked do you really need my help with a project? No jake look at your phone. I cant my teacher took it before I could read my txt. Xana's attacking and we need to get to the factory. What are we waiting for then lets go he said. Wait Jearmie told him we cant go out side we'll be seen we have to go through the boiler room. Oh ok. I don't know that way Jake said. Just follow me Jearmie said.

Herve watched the whole thing from a distance he saw Jearmie take Jake out of class and they appeared to be talking about something but Herve couldn't hear them from where he was. he was hot on their trail and he saw them turn the corner and he followed but they were gone. I'm sure the principal would like to hear about this Herve thought. I'll get him at the end of the period and show him that Jearmie left with out permission.

We have to hurry Jearmie said Jake as the elevator door opened Herve was following us so e'll probably try to tell the principal. What he was? Jake asked. Didn't you notice when we took a detour and gave him the slip. No I was to busy trying to get here. When coming to the factory always stay alert Jake we don't want any one to find this place. Ok Uncle Jearmie I'll be more aware next time. Yumi and Aelita where already at the factory when they arrived. Jearmie sent Odd in five minutes after he sent every one else. Jearmie knew Herve would probably cause trouble after seeing Jearmie and Jake in the hallway so he decided to make two clones one of Jake and one of himself. Jearmie knew this would only work for so long so he had to get back before his class started.

Herve was looking all over for Jearmie and he was pretty sure he left campus. He was on his way to get his father in law when he saw Jearmie and Jake walking back to Jearmie's class with some books. Must have gone to the library Herve thought but I went to the library. How could I miss him. Defeated Herve wen back to his class.

Jearmie and Jake got back to school 2 minutes before Jearmie's free period was over. Herve was no where to be seen and Aelita got rid of the clones for when Jearmie called and gave her the ok. He quickly wrote Jake a pass and sat in his chair. Thats the forth attack since the super computer has been turned on he thought. It shocked him that no return to the past have been needed. What are you planning Xana? he thought lastly.

Odd went home after facing his last Xana attack. He went inside got a bag of chips and sat on the couch. How'd it go Lily asked him. The usual he said every ones favorite hero saved the day he smiled at her. So you weren't attacked by any thing on the way there? she asked. Nope he said. You know you can talk to me about anything right? Yes Lily I know that Odd said. I've noticed you've been tired lately and a little stressed she said. I'm just having a hard time adjusting he admitted. Thats ok Lily said I'm sure you all are. Things aren't like they used to be Odd said we have a lot on our shoulders now. I know Lily said and snuggled next to him on the couch. You can do this you always have and I believe in you. She reassured him. Thanks Lily he said I love you. I love you to Odd. She snuggled closer to him. Lily wanted all of this to be over soon she didn't like how stressed Odd was getting. He never let it show in front of the kids or even in front of her because he didn't want them to worry but Lily could see right through him. He had a lot of responsibilities now and fighting Xana seemed to be harder on him this time around.

This is weird Yumi said to her husband after dinner just having Rai here and not Naomi. Tell me about it Ulrich said. I keep expecting her to come down and and ask to do some thing or tell me the last ting Jake said before he got off the phoneYumi said. Ulrich put his arms around her don't worry to much I talked to Jearmie today and he said he's making a lot of progress. Thats good she said as they broke from their embrace. I want to talk to you about something Ulrich said. What is it? Today Jim asked me to be the new soccer coach next season. Did you take the job she asked? I haven't decided yet. I'd have to come to some of the practices and games this season and I don't think I'll have time with Xana back you all need me even if there are more of us now. There may be more of us now but their just children Yumi said. I know thats what I told Jearmie Ulrich said. And what did he say Yumi asked. He said that we were to not so long ago. They were both silent for a minute. I think it would be hard for you at first but if you want to do his then do it. We don't need you on every mission Yumi said and when we do need you I'm sure you'll be there. I will he said. Then moved to kiss Yumi I love you he said sweetly. I love you to Ulrich she said as he pulled her closer.

A/N: Hey everyone I just wanted to tell you all I'm making a schedule for when I'm going to update this story. I know in the beginning I said I'd update this story once a week and I've kinda been all over the place with that so from now on I'm going to update every Wednesday, and Saturday or Sunday and the first day of every month. Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review and tell me what you thought. And a special thanks to those of you who have favorited, followed, reviewed, and sent PM's. Always feel free to send me a PM.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A week has passed since Naomi had that fight with Max. Who she had been avoiding lately. It's been easy for her to avoid Max due to her having no cell phone and always being around some one else. She has been spending most of her time with the lyoko warriors. Yumi and Ulrich's relationship has continued to grow stronger.

The group was sitting in the court yard discussing lyoko and what plan on doing about William. When Jearmie announced that he and Aelita have finally finished the recreation of sector five. They all headed to the factory to check it out that night and praised Jearmie and Aelita for their hard work. The group then left the factory and headed back to school. Four hours later a Xanafied William appeared in the scanners.

The next morning

Naomi was with the lyoko warriors when they confronted Sissi Millie and Tamia about putting an article about Paco the king of disco in the kadic news. Do you know what Jim's gonna do to me for this Odd said. No but I'd love to find out Sissi said and made a quick remark about how her readers would also love to find out. Jearmie then questioned her involvement with the news. Sissi responded quickly to him and asked Naomi a qusstion. So whats up with you and Max? She asked after Millie and Tamia turned on the camera. Did you two have a fight and break up? WE were never a couple Naomi said. Sure you were Sissi said now spill. What happens with me and my friends is none of your business Naomi said. Yeah Sissi Yumi added I don't think you'll find your next scoop here. Fine Sissi said I'll go find Max and ask him about this she stormed off followed by Millie and Tamia. Thanks Naomi said to Yumi. No problem. It's kind of hard for me to talk about Max at the moment. He makes me so mad Naomi added. Sissi shouldn't have asked you a question like that Aelita said. Hi Naomi. She heard a voice say she turned around to see Max. Her expression slightly changed. Can we talk? He asked. I'm busy she replied irritably. Please it wont take long he said. I'm hanging out with my friends right now. Fine Max said I'll just say it here then. Naomi I'm sorry for what I said. I was being really dumb and I shouldn't have said any of that stuff to you. I was a real jerk he said. I know Naomi told him. Let me make it up to you please. Naomi didn't answer him. I got you a gift he said as he took it out of his bag and handed it to Naomi. That was nice of you thanks she said politely.

Aren't you going to open it? In Japan you don't open gifts in front of the person you received it from. Oh ok Max said I didn't know your were Japanese. Half Naomi said my moms Japanese and my dads german. Thats really cool Max said. Well you know where to find me when you want to talk Max said then left. Not wanting to push his luck with Naomi by staying longer.

The lyoko warriors saw this whole scene play out how could they not it was right in front of them. Your Japanese? Ulrich said as soon as Max left. Sure am cant you tell dad? Naomi asked. Of course Ulrich quickly covered. I have something I need to do Naomi said and then left the warriors but not before Ulrich could glance at her one last time and when he did this he noticed something. She has Yumi's eyes he thought. Yumi daughters boyfriend sure is persistent Odd said. She's Ulrich's daughter Yumi sad to him. Yeah but Naomi's half Japanese and how many Japanese girls does Ulrich know? One Ulrich blushed. For now Yumi thought but who knows how many you'll meet in the future. Just then William showed up.

In class Naomi was deep in thought about wether or not she should forgive Max. He had said such rude and hurtful thing to her last week. But he seems to feel bad now and gave me this gift what ever it is Naomi thought. If I befriend him again will that give him the wrong message? She let out a sigh as she looked out the window. She saw her mom and William out side a couple minutes later. Thats weird she thought then remembered this. William isn't William. Naomi remembered this story really well and took a minute to debate on whether or not to do any thing but she came to the conclusion that this would be a safe thing to tell every one.

Naomi raised her hand and asked to go to the infirmary but her teacher refused to let her leave. As soon as the bell rang Naomi ran straight to Jearmie's room. On her way there she saw Sissi Millie and Tamia on their way to Aelita's room. They weren't there yet so this was a good sign that her plan would work she thought. Naomi ended up running in to him in the hall way. Uncle Jearmie she said out of breath. Whats wrong Naomi? Uncle William isn't himself its Xana he's taking Aelita to the factory you have to call the others she said this all together. I cant understand you calm down. Naomi repeated this slower. Lets go then Jearmie rushed and frantically called the others. Do you know what happens Jearmie ask her. sure do now lets hurry she says.

They catch up toWilliam and Aelita in the forrest but before Jearmie can say any thing or rush over to her Naomi covers his mouth and says. We have to catch him on lyoko he wont do any thing until then. Lets just follow him closely for now. Ok i'll tell the others he whispers as he pulls out his phone. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd meet them on their way to the factory and are Virtualized three minutes after William and Aelita. Naomi stayed behind in the control room with Jearmie. William went on the defensive but he was no match for the four warriors. He retreated and the warriors followed him until he jumped off a manta in to the digital sea shocking every one except for Naomi. Jearmie devirtualized them shortly after. They had a lot they needed to talk about.

In the control room

Your welcome for the warning Naomi said. Thanks Aelita said but why did William want to bring me to lyoko? What did you stop from happening? He wanted to drop you in the digital sea Aunt Aelita. He wasn't going to succeed I just helped you take him down faster thats all. But why would he want to drop Aelita in the digital sea? Jearmie asked. Because... Naomi started. Is it something you cant tell us? Ulrich asked. Naomi contemplated what she should do next. It's ok if you cant say Yumi said. I'll tell you Naomi finally said. She took a deep breath. Xana wants to push Aelita in to the digital seas because then Franz Hopper will come save and and Xana can attack him out in the open. Xana has no idea where Franz Hopper is and Franz Hopper cant properly defend himself against Xana's monsters. They all looked at her wide eyed. I hope you all forgive me for what happened with William she added feeling apologetic. We do they all said in unison.

Two days later Naomi walks up to Max with his gift. Thanks Max but I just cant accept your gift it's to much. But I want you to have it he saiid. I just cant ok. I don't think my boyfriend would like me accepting gifts from another guy. Especially an eighty dollar bracelet. I just need some space right now Naomi says and walks away from a heart broken Max.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Naomi had been going about her day like she has been for the past two and a half weeks. Xana didn't attack at all yesterday and Naomi was glad for it. Giving Max back his gift was hard enough she couldn't imaging how her day would have turned out if Xana had decided to attack. When lunch came around she sat by Aelita. Then Principal Delmas and Jim came by giving Yumi the third degree about William. She admitted nothing of course. Wow Jim hasn't changed one bit Naomi says when he leaves. Is he still doing this in the future? Jearmie asked. Yeah he's the assistant principal in my time. But isn't he like super old? Ulrich asked. Really Naomi said. Is he still the same Jim? Odd asked. Sure is Naomi says but I'd rather not talk about it she joked causing them all to laugh.

After lunch Jearmie goes to the factory and Naomi doesn't see him again until she spots the group by the vending machines. Ulrich and Yumi are holding hands while Odd tells them and Aelita a bad joke. Naomi walked over to them just in time to hear it and let out a laugh . I'm glad some one has a good sense of humor Odd said. They all start talking about something else then Jearmie walks over but he's a little off Naomi thinks. Naomi watches the scene play out with Jearmie and Aelita. Then he tries to flirt with Yumi when Odd suggest that it's Xana they all get in to fighting positions and Naomi follows shooing her last encounter with Xana out of her mind. This is no time to be thinking about that she thought. Yumi then get a call from Jearmie who explains that it's just a clone he created so he can be in two places at once. Naomi immediately remembers this story and feels that she shouldn't say any thing because Williams clone may not be created if the lyoko warriors don't experience this.

Naomi leaves for her class she takes a seat by Heidi who hasn't talked to her since every thing went down with Max. She catches Max staring at her from across the room and shoots him a glare causing him to look away. Your all the same Heidi whispers to her. What do you mean? Naomi whispers back. It's just that the people in the group your apparently apart of now are the only people you seem care about. Your just like Odd she spat all of you are like that. What ever Naomi said I've alway been upfront with Max. Sure you have Heidi said just as Naomi saw Odd walk across the hall with Jearmie's clone. Naomi tunes Heidi out and ask to go to the infirmary. Your excused her teacher says.

Naomi heads the way she saw Odd walking and sees him push lockers in front of the supply closet. Whats going on? She ask and gives Odd a hand with the lockers. Its Jearmie's clone Odd says Xana's trying to take over. You should get to the factory he says. No way Uncle Odd I'm going to stay and help you. You sure you wanna do that? Naomi has a small flash back from when she was attacked by a spector but shakes it off. Of course she says you cant fight him alone. I'm to strong to be afraid of Xana Naomi thinks to her self as she sits by Odd in the hallway. He doesn't know whats coming for him Naomi thinks trying to build herself up.

Naomi and Odd guard Jearmie's clone for 15 minutes until he attempts to break out. They fail to keep the clone in the closet he knocks the lockers down. Odd picks up a broom stick and breaks it so that it resembles a bow staff then the clones eyes flash and he returns back to normal. But sadly enough for Odd and Naomi the principal sees what looks like Odd and Naomi attacking Jearmie. He then tries to give a nonviolence speech but thats cut short when Xana regains control of the clone and electrocutes him. Odd then blocks the door but is easily tossed aside. Naomi then steps up and is also tossed aside and the clone escapes.

Odd gives the unconscious principal a quick remark before saying alright lets catch him Naomi. Odd calls Jearmie to let him know the clone's on his way and he's too fast for him and Naomi to catch. Naomi's with you? Jearmie asked why didn't you send her to the factory? She wanted to stay and help me watch the clone Odd said. Wow she sure is brave Jearmie said she really is becoming one of us. When Odd and Naomi got to the factory they saw that the elevator controls were busted. Odd then took her a different way. they got to the control room just in time Odd jumped down on Jearmie's clone only to be electrocuted soon after Naomi jumped down right after Odd and took over the fight. She ran towards the clone only to suffer the same fate as Odd. She was in a low crouch and was about to get up and resume fighting but just as she was getting up the clone electrocuted her one last time causing her world to go black.

Naomi abruptly sat up. What the heck said she said as she looked around. Naomi was in her room at home I don't believe this she thought this is too good to be true. She got out of bed and looked in the mirror she was wearing one of her favorite outfits. She opened the door and saw Rai right there in front of her can I borrow your Rai started as Naomi pulled her in to a hug. Get off of me you crazy person Rai said. Are you sick? No I just missed you Naomi said. You saw me five minutes ago Rai said annoyed. Naomi heard the door click and released her sister. She ran down stairs and saw her parents close the door. Mom Dad she yelled and gave both her parents huge hugs I missed you both so much I love you she said. They gave her a puzzled look. I have to see Jake she said abruptly and went for the door Naomi wait her mom said but Naomi was already long gone. She ran all they way to Jake's house which was four streets over. He answered the door almost as soon as she rung the door bell. Naomi he said with a smile I was just about to call you, Jake she said and kissed him right there and he happily kissed back. When they broke he opened his mouth to say something but Naomi couldn't hear him. He grabbed her hand and said something she couldn't hear or see this time as her vision was getting blurry and she could no longer feel Jakes hand on hers.

When Naomi recovered her vision she was by the vending machines again and had a huge head ache. She looked around and was struggling to keep it together. Is this a dream was the first thing she said to no one in particular. No Aelita said we just stopped Xana and Jearmie launched a return to the past. Oh Naomi answered as her face fell and she felt as if she were going to cry. Whats wrong Yumi asked Naomi you look real upset are you ok. It's nothing mom she said absently I had a dream when I was knocked out she felt a stray tear fall down her face which she quickly wiped away I'm just felling a little home sick thats all. I'll see you all later Naomi barely breathed out as she left not wanting to cry in front of the lyoko warriors. Poor girl Aelita said I'll talk to her later. Well at least we know Yumi's her mom Odd said trying to lighten the mood. I already knew that Ulrich said. You did? Yumi asked puzzled. How? Did she tell you? No.. Its Just.. You have the same eyes he blushed and I kinda put it together. Yumi blushed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Naomi ran in to Max on her way to her room she quickly got away from him but she knew he saw her crying. She let out a small sob the only boy she wanted to see right now was Jake. Ulrich had come by Naomi's room to tell her about a meeting at the factory but she didn't even let him in she just claimed to be sick and gave him a lame excuse so he would leave. She was later filled in by Aelita about Williams clone she also brought Naomi some food because she had missed dinner. Naomi said little to any one that day. Later that night she was laying in her bed for a long time when she remembered something. She accidentally called Yumi mom. At first Naomi cursed herself for revealing this information but then thought nothing happened so all must turn out well. She let out a sigh of relief and tried her best to fall asleep.

Ulrich was on his way to his room when he was stopped in the hall by Max. Can we talk? Max asked him. Sure Ulrich said. Whats up? I'm worried about your cousin Naomi Max said upfront. You two are close right? Um I guess Ulrich said unsure how to answer that question. Did she tell you any thing today? No not really Ulrich said. I saw her crying today Max said and I think she might be having problems with this guy she's dating long distance. Did they maybe break up? Max asked. Ulrich knew for a fact that Naomi wasn't going through a break up. Look Max Ulrich said Naomi's fine her and her boyfriend are doing good and you should probably back off. Naomi's kinda made it clear she doesn't want to be with you. Ulrich said lastly and walked away he didn't even know Naomi had a boyfriend but he still covered for her.

Max stood there defeated as Ulrich walked a way. Then he thought Ulrich just doesn't want me with his cousin. Their super close Max thought that has to be what it is. It just has to. I told her long distance doesn't work he thought lastly.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Naomi was laying in bed trying to sleep and not doing to well. Then she herd Aelita walk in. Naomi closed her eyes and turned to the side so she couldn't see her. I know your not sleeping Aelita said. Naomi didn't answer. She really didn't want to talk right now. When your ready to talk I'm here for you Aelita said to her. She would usually talk to her mom about this kind of thing but her mom wasn't here. At least not the one she needed. Naomi drifted off in to a rough sleep that night. The next morning Naomi woke up earlier then Aelita and took a morning walk to clear her head.

After thinking for a long time and telling her self over and over to put on a brave face. She decides to return. She thought about how she'll be home soon and cant let every one worry about her. She also thought about how she's been so alone lately. On the way to breakfast she runs in to Yumi. Hey Naomi Yumi sys. Hi Mom Naomi responds. So I did hear you right yesterday Yumi giggles. You don't look much like me except for our eyes and our hair style. You should take a look at Rai Naomi lets out a small chuckle. Well I guess you will in the future she says. Rai's your sister right? Yumi ask. Yep she has eyes but your hair color and looks more like you than I do. How old is she Yumi ask do you two get along? Most of the time Naomi says when she's not in my room or being to nosey she's 12. sounds a lot like Hiroki Yumi says as they both sit down at the table.

The lyoko warriors are excited for Chris form the sub digitals to come to their school today and all classes have been canceled. Naomi knows what happens today Aelita gets a chance to be the opening act for the sub digital. But she has no idea if a Xana attack happens today. Xana sure is time consuming she thinks. At lunch she sits with her parents and the other warriors. She catches Max glance towards her a couple of time so she sends him a glare causing him to stop. Ulrich catches this and says whats up with you two any way? We used to be friends Naomi said and now he's kind of my stalker. That would explain some things Ulrich said. He asked me about you yesterday. I wish he'd mind his own business Naomi said. What did he want? Just wanted to know if you broke up with your boyfriend. He needs o move on Naomi says. I really hope Jake hasn't moved on by the time I get back to the future. How long have you two been together? Yumi asked. The whole summer Naomi told them with a smile. Wait Odd said just catching on do you mean Jake as in my son Jake? He asked shocked. Naomi blushed um Yeah Uncle Odd I date your son Jake. Yumi and Ulrich were also shocked to hear this information. The group continued to eat and after Naomi left Odd looked to Ulrich and Yumi and said well my good pals looks like we'll be in laws some day he laughed. I just hope Jakes feet smell better tan yours Ulrich joked.

Naomi took another long walk before heading to Jearmie's room. I seriously need to get it together she thought. She knocked on the door and heard Jearmie say come in. She walked in. Wheres Aunt Aelita she asked? She left to audition for the sub digitals he sighed. You don't seem to happy did you two fight? What no he said I'm just busy with lyoko thats all. He turned back to his computer. Naomi could tell he was lying. Then she thought of a way she could cheer him up you know your the only one who hasn't asked me about the future she said. Jearmie thought to him self it's not that he didn't want to know he just never thought to ask he had been so busy lately. What am I like he asked eyes never leaving his computer screen. Your a famous scientist you've even had a tv show and you teach a select computer class at my school you have three kids and have even invented things. Wow I sure am successful Jearmie said satisfied in front of the computer.

Then there was another knock at the door. Come in Jearmie said. Hi um Jearmie is Naomi here I would like to talk to her Max said before he walked in and saw Naomi who gave him a clod glare. She glared at him for a minute before deciding to talk to him. I'll see you later Jearmie she said and walked out. What is your problem she spat as she closed Jearmie's door. Have you been following me? Of course not I asked around he said. What part of leave me alone don't you understand don't ask about me to my cousin or any one else for that matter and don't talk to me or even look at me Max I ned my space. You know what don't worry about it Naomi you want me out of your life that bad. She didn't answer. Maybe I shouldn't have asked every one about you or gotten advice from Sissi. But you don't have to be so mean about every thing. It really hurts.I never meant to hurt you but when I say I need my space Max give it to me all you've done since I asked for space is any thing but that. What ever he said I just wanted to apologies to you because I realized I haven't been doing that I lost a good friend even if you are being mean right now. You wont have to deal with me any longer. Max said and walked away.

Feeling confused Naomi goes to the woods to practice martial arts that always clears her head. Did he say advice from Sissi? She thought. why would he be taking advice from her. Unless she some how... Naomi put the prices together. That witch she thought. Naomi had been practicing for forty minutes and was about to do something about her current situation with Max when she saw her mom and Jearmie run by. She ruches over to them. I'll explain on the way there Jearmie said to her.

Naomi stayed in the control room with Jearmie and though about forgiving Max again but was brought out of her thoughts when a Spector of Chris appeared. Naomi attacked him and was doing well at fist until Chris threw her in to a wall and electrocuted her causing her to be down temporarily. While she was down it attacked Jearmie forcing Naomi to pull her self together and fast so she could attack again. Just then the elevator door opened reveling her dad and Odd with Jim and the real Chris. Naomi got up charged at the Spector one last time giving Odd and Ulrich time to get to the scanners and Jearmie time to get where he needed to be. This time when she hit the wall she was pretty sure her arm was broken Jim and Chris took over the fight doing much better than Naomi. The tower was soon deactivated and Naomi stood up clenching her arm ready for the return to the past. She didn't know how her parents could do this so well fighting Xana is a lot of work she thought and she formed a new kind of respect for her parents. She would definitely appreciate them more in the future. She then saw the bright light and was back in the lunch room.

Naomi looked over at Max and smiled at him he stared for long time but she never glared at him and when she left the lunch room he soon followed. Naomi I just wanted to say I'm sorry he said and told her and he told he a couple other details to. And this time Naomi forgives him. Do you really? yes she says I missed you Max she says and gives him a hug. Millie and Tamia run up to them and ask if they can take a picture for their next article titled friend or foe. It's a new segment were doing about friend when they fight and become friends again. Sure Naomi said and posed for a picture with Max. Naomi and Max hang out for the rest of the day. They spent most of their time catching up and Naomi tells him not to trust Sissi anymore.

After Aelita leaves to audition for the Sub digitals that day Jearmie emails his future self and tells him lyoko is finally complete.

A/N: I know its late but I really wanted to up date and I'm sorry but there will be no chapter this weekend I have a lot on my plate at the moment. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Future

Jearmie read his email a day late at one o'clock in the morning. He had no idea how he missed it yesterday. He had been working nonstop ever since Xana had reappeared he had finally located the last replica where Xana was hiding and his program to send the kids back was nearly complete he would have it ready in a five days he estimated. He began to read his email which said

Dear Jearmie 2031

Aelita and I have finished recreating Lyoko. We're still fixing minor things but Lyoko is pretty much finished.

Sincerely,

Jearmie Belpois 2006

He was glad to hear lyoko was finally finished. Naomi has now been gone for three weeks and it was taking it's toll on every one. He knew the kids where more than ready to bring Naomi back. Jearmie felt that they had prepared them well for what they'd face in the past. The only one he was worried about was Carly. Melody and Jake had trained much more than she had and that wasn't necessarily her fault. She had only been to lyoko to train during that one weekend William drove up. During which she set foot on lyoko four times. Once Xana started attacking again William wanted Carly no where near lyoko so he decided not to bring her back until he absolutely had to for Naomi.

There had been twelve Xana attacks since the super computer has been turned back on and no return to the past have been needed. Jearmie thought this was extremely weird Xana's attacks now seemed to be more tame than they had been in the past and he seemed to have more monsters guarding his towers then he used to. Jearmie knew what ever he was planing couldn't be good. Because there where more monsters to fight Melody and Jake became very skilled at combat on lyoko but where some times reckless they didn't always think things through.

During their training Melody had discovered that she had the exact same abilities as Aelita on lyoko. She could even deactivate towers and had done so twice already. On lyoko her costume was blue and pink and her long pink hair was pulled up in to a bun at the top of her head. Jake had the same powers as Odd and his costume was purple as well.

Carly carried a mace with her and found that she had all of Williams powers when she was on lyoko. She had had difficulty controlling super smoke and Jearmie didn't think she would master it before they left. Her costume resembled Williams first costume with it's white color and black accents but her costume looked girlier and had some different elements to it. And her hair was pulled back in a pony tail. During the her training Jearmie saw that everything came naturally to Carly she was good at combat and made smart and calculated decisions on lyoko she just needed to master super smoke and didn't have much experience which could hurt her in the past. Aside from every thing else Jearmie felt confident that they would be fine and could all take care of each other.

Aelita had called Franz the day Hazel was attacked to see if he had experienced any thing strange but he hadn't and she had been keeping a close eye on him trying to keep him safe. for some reason Xana was leaving him alone and Aelita was thankful for that. She felt her dad had suffered enough at the hands of Xana. But Jearmie and Aelita had recently run in to a problem some where along the way and have talked for a long time until they finally decided to bring Franz Hopper in to this. They have both been so hesitant to bring Franz back in to all of this but they felt they had no choice and they decided to go see Franz today after the kids get out of school. Good thing it's Friday Jearmie thought.

After the kids got home Jearmie and Aelita told them tat they were going to be eating at grandpa Franz house. They pulled up in front of the hermitage at three thirty. Franz had fixed it up after he left lyoko nineteen years ago. Franz had found a way to contact the lyoko warriors and tell them that he was still alive. At the time the super computer had been turned off for six years and all of the lyoko warriors minus William who was left in the dark about this voted to turn it back on. William later found out when a return to the past was launched. During the time the warriors were bringing Franz back the super computer had been turned on for three weeks and Xana never once launched an attack and no monster were ever sited on lyoko. The lyoko warriors thought that they had successfully brought back Franz Hopper and Xana truly had been done away with. Of course that was until Xana attacked once again.

Hazel and Robbert were the first ones out of the car. Hazel rang the door bell and when Franz answered they gave him a huge hug once they released him Melody hugged him as well. Followed by Aelita I'm making your favorite meal today daddy she said and headed to the kitchen. Her kids watched tv while Jearmie and Franz talked computers. Franz may have been old now but he was still computer knowledgeable with science and computers. Jearmie and Aelita had decided to tell Franz about the super computer after dinner.

Franz knew that they wanted to talk to him but had no idea what it was about. He was getting old and even walked with a cane now things weren't s easy as they used to be. He saw his family every Friday or Sunday Aelita often stopped by more as well as his grand kids and even Jearmie to talk about computers and to get advice sometimes. Franz felt very loved by his family and he loved them just as much as they loved him. He had missed six years of his daughters life thanks to Xana and he would make sure to be here for her and his family for the rest of his life. Aelita made her famous home cooked ravioli. They had a great dinner.

Guess what kids Franz said to his grand kids. What? Hazel said. Do you know what I ordered last week? What did you order? Melody asked. The new Xbox he said with a smile. Grandpa Robbert said I didn't know you played video games. Oh I don't but I have grand kids that do he smiled at them again. Now you all can play every time you come over he said. Why don't you go check it out it's in a box under the tv stand. Thanks grandpa they said in unison and left the room. Once the kids were gone and it was just him Aelita and Jearmie he said well. I'm all ears.

Look daddy theres something we have to tell you Aelita said. What is it dear? Franz asked concerned. Xana has returned she said and we've had to turn the super computer back on. What?! Franz said but you all destroyed Xana some time ago. He some how survived in a replica Jearmie said it's the last one and I've finally found it. What are you waiting for Franz said destroy it. I would love to Jearmie said but when I was sending Ulrich and Yumi's daughter Naomi to lyoko Xana some how interfered and sent her to the past. You sent a child to lyoko!? Franz asked. He had to daddy Aelita said Xana targeted our families we had to send every one even Robbert, Hazel, and Melody. My grandkids went to lyoko?!

Have you at least located the girl? Yes she's twenty five years in the past. Jearmie said. What a place to be Franz said concerned. I hope she's doing ok. I've set a system up to where I can email my past self Jearmie said and she seems to be doing ok. I've come up with program to bring Naomi back and it should be ready in five days. But I need you to look at this Jearmie said as he pulled out his computer and showed the screen to Franz. Xana launched whatever he did to Naomi from the replica and we don't know what will happen if we destroy the replica before we bring Naomi back. Franz looked over the code carefully. You can't if you destroy the replica before you bring back the girl shell be stuck in the past forever.

What exactly is your plan Franz asked lastly. Where sending three people back to get Naomi Jearmie said. Who are you sending? Melody, Jake and Carly. we've been training them. Who is Carly? Carly is Williams daughter Aelita said. The one who Xana used to control Franz asked? Has he overcome his fear? I don't know Jearmie said honestly. Have you located the last replica? Yes and I'm working on repairing the skid and creating another so we can destroy it as soon as possible. which I guess will be after Naomi returns.

They then give Franz selective details and don't tell him about any Xana attacks because they don't want to stress him out. When they leave Franz tell Jearmie and Aelita to keep him posted. I don't like being left in the dark he says. Will do daddy Aelita says and gives her father a hug before leaving. And be careful he says after Aelita lets go you don't know what Xana's planing this time. We will be she says. and walks to the car. Jearmie finally sends an email to his past self Saturday afternoon.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. And I wanted to know if you all would like me to wite a prequel story about how the warriors brought Franz Hopper back? I know I was vague with the description of how he was rescued and I feel like I could write a great story about it. Pm me or say something about it in a review if enough of you want one I'll write it. Thanks again my wonderful readers.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dear Jearmie 2006

Great work with lyoko. I will be sending some one to bring Naomi back to the future in one week. Thanks for all of your help.

Sincerely,

Jearmie 2031

Jearmie immediately told the others of the news he had received. He had read it two days late and he had no idea how he missed it. During those two days Xana had been quiet which worried him. He knew Xana was planning something. They had been doing a good job of keeping Naomi away from Xana. Despite have proven herself at being trust worthy and that she could hold her own Naomi had never even set foot on lyoko which would have put a huge target on her back. And she was in no rush to do so especially because the last time she tried to go to lyoko she had been sent to the past. Of course she helped every now and then but so had William and Xana never targeted him until he went to lyoko and Naomi was perfectly fine with helping on the other side.

Naomi felt a wave of happiness wash over her after she heard the news she had officially been here for a whole month and she missed every one like crazy. She missed her family the most even Rai and she couldn't decide if she missed Melody or Jake more. Melody was her best friend and she knew nothing would change that. But she had only dated Jake for four months if you count the one she's been in the past and she knew feeling could some times change when you haven't seen some one for a long time. She wondered if Jake still felt the same after being a part for so long.

Naomi saw Max later that day and they hung out for a long time. Max was still holding on to the hope that Naomi would tell him that her relationship was over but of course that didn't happen. At the end of the night she gave Max a hug and said thanks for being my friend Max we may have fought some but I'm glad we worked things out. This took Max by surprise but he didn't hesitate to put his arms around her as well and say of course your a good person Naomi and I care about you a lot. She soon moved a way and gave him a smile as she said good night and left for her room. Leaving Max in the hall wishing they were more and he couldn't help but wonder what brought this on? He wished he knew what she was thinking.

The next day Xana still didn't attack then it finally happened on the fourth day but no return trip to the past was needed. Then the fifth day since the email approached. Naomi only had to wait two more days and she was flooded with good dreams that night. She had an hour left to sleep when she felt as i she where drowning. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. She opened her eyes briefly and saw Xana's smoke like substance before blacking out. After several more minutes Xana had failed to take control of Naomi. She let out a scream just as he left and Aelita had heard this she turned on the light and saw that Naomi was seating a lot and she thought that maybe she was having a bad dream. she tried to wake her but she wouldn't wake up and she was pretty sure Naomi had a fever. Aelita then rushed to get Jim who took Naomi to the infirmary.

Naomi woke up in the infirmary with a huge head ache. She was still in her pjs and had no memory of what happened to her. She looked around and saw that Max was there as well. What happened she asked weekly her throat was really dry. here let me get you some water he said. Naomi sat up then Max returned with water. take it easy he said you had a fever. Naomi drunk the water and found her voice. What period is it? She asked. School's over at 2:30 it's 3 Max said. Wow I was down for a long time she said then stood up. Be careful Max said you have a fever. Naomi felt her head Well I don't now I need to get out of here. Are you sure you feel fine? Sure as ever Naomi replied stretching her arms up. What did I miss she asked. Well we have a wreck room now Jim just opened it up to day. Want to check to out with me? Sure I just need to go back to my room and change. Ok Max smiled.

Max walked Naomi back to her room and stood out side while she changed. She was hoping Aelita would be in but she was out probably hanging out with the other warriors. Naomi quickly got dressed and fix her hair then headed out. It's to bad you missed breakfast thats when we voted for a wreck supervisor. Who won? William Dunbar. What? she thought how can William be supervisor when he's not himself. This is not good she said absently. You don't like William? Your cousin and his friends hang out with him sometimes. It's nothing I do like William Naomi said. Max gave her a questionable look before saying ok. She quickly changed the subject. On their way there Naomi saw Odd and her parents run off in different directions. Thats strange she thought. She turned to Max do you mind buying me a soda from the vending machine I'm starting to feel a bit off. Of course he said. Wait here he then made his way towards the machine and Naomi gave him the slip.

She dashed towards the direction Ulrich ran and she soon caught up to him. Naomi go to the factory he said. Why? Is Xana attacking? And why are you with Sissi? He's taken over Williams clone. Now go and take Sissi with you he wants me not you two. Just then William rounded the corner. To late Ulrich said and they all dashed up the stairs before William could catch them. He was still far from them but h saw them go p the stairs. There was a door at the top of the stairs but unfortunately it was locked. Just great he said sarcastically. Then he saw an opening to the roof and Naomi saw him eyeing it. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

You cant go to the roof she said. And just Why not? Sissi asked we need to get away from William. Ulrich and heights don't Mix well Naomi said. Have any better ideas? Ulrich asked. Naomi looked down the stairs William wasn't there yet. Actually I do she said give me your jacket. What why? Just do it dad she said. Dad? Sissi said and was ignored. We need to get to the roof she said William will be here any minute. Can it Sissi Naomi said. I know what I'm doing. Having said that she quickly pulled her hair back and put on Ulrich's jacket. She pulled the hood over her head all good now he'll think I'm you she smiled. No very not good he said. Just go to the factory Naomi said they need you. By the time William catches me the tower will be deactivated and like you said he doesn't want me. Once he sees that he'll go looking for you.

Fine Ulrich said seems like a good plan. Take my phone he said and call Jearmie if anything goes wrong and be careful. Thanks dad she said but I doubt any thing will. I hope not he said. Naomi looked down the stairs one last time and this time she saw William staring up he then started to make his way up the stairs. To late Ulrich said we can't lose him now. Yes we can. How do you plan on doing that? Easy Naomi then slid down the rail and jumped in between the last of the stairs before William could catch her. landing perfectly on her feet and making a run for it. This definitely got Williams attention he turned around and began to chase after her. Lets go Ulrich said to Sissi after William had left. That was brave of her Ulrich said. She's crazy Sissi said jumping like that. Max doesn't know what he's in for Ulrich ignored that statement. Why did she call you dad. No reason he said as they rushed down stairs. It didn't sound like no reason she did it more than once. Sorry Sissi but we don't have time to talk I have to get going. I'm coming with you. Fine Ulrich said knowing there was no way he could lose Sissi now.

Naomi was running through the hall thinking about where to go next. she knew she needed to lure William away from the factory so Ulrich could make it. She let out a small smile when she thought about how her plan just worked she could have seriously hurt herself if she didn't land right. Naomi turned the corner and bumped in to some one knocking her hood down she quickly put it back on and went to leave when the stranger grabbed her wrist. Not so fast he said and she turned to find Max. Naomi why did you ditch me? He asked obviously hurt and who's jacket are you wearing I thought we were friends. He went to say something else but Naomi covered his mouth look Max we are friends she whispered and I have a totally good reason for leaving but I wont be abel to tell you any thing if we don't run right now. She saw William heading straight towards them and before Max could say more she took his hand and they ran straight out of Kadic.

Ulrich called Jearmie with Sissi's phone to let him now that he was on his way and quickly filled Jearmie in on what happened. She did what Jearmie said. Naomi really is turning in to one of us. That was really brave of her. I know Ulrich said she gets it from me he smiled. I'll have a scanner ready when you get here Jearmie said. Sounds great Ulrich then hung up. He and Sissi made it towards the factory sometime later. When they arrived Ulrich told Sissi to stay in the control room with Jearmie. Ulrich remind me to thank you daughter for helping out today. I'm glad she's on our side. Me to Ulrich said as the elevator closed. Ulrich's daughter? Sissi asked whats that supposed to mean? Nothing Jearmie said. You and Ulrich are both lying spill now Sissi demanded. Fine Jearmie said knowing that Sissi wouldn't remember any of this. But you won't like it. I don't care tell me.

Naomi is Ulrich's daughter from the future. What?! Thats crazy Sissi said believe what you want Jearmie told her. Sissi thought it over for five minutes before saying oh my god your telling the truth aren't you. Yes Jearmie said. Who's her mom Sissi asked. You don't want to know that Jearmie said. Yes I do Sissi said. It's Yumi he finally told her. Sissi was disappointed to hear this it wouldn't have been that bad if Yumi didn't have him either but she did. Sissi wished he would have found some one who wasn't Yumi if she wasn't with him this hurt. Jearmie was right this is something she wished she didn't know. She was quiet for a long time before asking Jearmie if he could maybe ask Naomi who she ended up with when all this was over. Sure Sissi but you won't remember any of this.

Naomi and Max where in the garden shed hiding. Ulrich had had more than enough time to get to the factory by now and the the tower should be deactivated soon. Whats making William go nuts? Max asked. I cant tell you that. Well I'm not leaving you alone. Then don't once he sees I'm not Ulrich he'll leave me alone. You sure about that? I think so Naomi said and called Jearmie. Did Ulrich make it to the factory? Yes he's been here for a while hang in there the tower will be deactivated soon he said. Alright Naomi said then hung up. Was that Ulrich Max asked No Jearmie. What's he got to do with this. He's going to make sure were ok. Fine Max said but you cant hide this from me any more.

Naomi and Max talked quietly in the shed for ten minutes she mad sue not to let to much spill about the factory to Max. So theres a super computer trying to destroy your cousin and his friends Max said after Naomi gave him selective details. I told you you wouldn't believe me. No I do he said quickly. I trust you Naomi. William bust in to the garden shed and said there you are. Naomi flips her hood down. Nope looks like I got you Xana she smirks and tries to be confident. She hopes they deactivate the tower soon. Where is he? Lyoko. The clone lets out a yell he's angry now really angry. You lose Xana Naomi adds. The clone lunges for her and before she knows it she's in a choke hold. Who are you and why cant you be possessed? Then realization hits Naomi it was you she said this morning the clone tightens his grip and she felt her breath slipping.

Max hits William hard across the back with a rake and he is temporarily down. Naomi catches her breath as Max helps her up we have to go she says between gasps. But William quickly recovers an knocks Max away and continues to choke Naomi. Tell me he spats angrily thats a secrete I have to keep Naomi says lastly. Your choice William says then tightens his grip and Naomi thinks she's going t black out for sure this time but then clone disappears. She struggles to catch her breath and feels her sore neck before she rushes over to Max. Are you ok she says weekly and puts her hand on the side of his face where a large bruise is. I'm ok he said wheres William? Gone. Gone? Yeah. Naomi kisses Max on the cheek and says thank you I don't I would have made it this far with out you. Your not telling me every thing he says and takes her hand. Your right she says but it doesn't mater now. And why is that? Because you wont remember any of this. What? Yes I will I could never forget anything that happened today. Sorry Max but it's for the best she said as he squeezed her hand tighter. The bright light came next.

Naomi was back in bed and she didn't seem to be ill this time. Good job Aelita said that was great what you did. Thanks Naomi said I have to tell mom and dad to make sure they buy gymnastics lessons in the future thats how I knew how to land with out breaking my ankle. She smiled. That morning they discussed every thing at breakfast about what happen with Max and Xana's failed attempt to control her. It was a good thing she was leaving because who knew what Xana would do if he had more time. Naomi also helped the lyoko warriors vote Sissi to be the wreck supervisor.

A/N: I know it's been a while but I should be updating more soon. Thank you for reading and please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Future

It was Thursday afternoon and every one enrolled at kadic was released two hours early that day. Jearmie had held a small phone conference with every to decide if they should should start their mission early. He had been done with his program for sometime now and was ready to send Melody, Carly, and Jake back if every one was ready. Luckily for him every one was more than happy to move early and they planed to meet at the factory at 8:30.

Belpois house 5:30

Aelita was helping Hazel and Robbert pack their bag for the weekend. They had already eaten dinner and Jearmie headed off to the factory early to run a few more test. Melody also went with him she wanted to make sure she knew every detail of this plan. Aelita was going to meet them after she dropped the kids off. Once they finished packing Aelita dropped Robbert off at Odd's house. Lily had agreed to watch him this weekend while Hazel stayed with Franz. Robbert gave his mom a quick hug then got out of the car. Aelita was driving Hazel to Franz Hopper's house when she noticed that Hazel was being unusually quiet. Want to talk about something? Aelita asked her.. No Hazel said. You don't sound to sure about that whats wrong? Is Melody coming back? Of course she is why wouldn't she sweetie? I just don't want her to be gone like Naomi. Naomi's not gone Hazel she'll be back with your sister by the end of this weekend and I'll be there so she'll be all safe mom Hazel said with a smile thanks for the talk. Any time sweetie Aelita said and smiled back at her. Hazel felt a lot better after that talk but was still a little worried but not as much as she had been. She hoped every one would be safe. Aelita soon pulls up to the hermitage and gives Hazel a hug good bye before she goes inside.

Stern house 6:15

Yumi and Ulrich ha been ready for at least twenty minutes now but Rai seemed to be going exceptionally slow. Yumi called up stairs one last time. Rai if you don't hurry we're not going to have time to take you to Uncle Hiroki's house and you'll have to stay with grandma. I'm almost done she yelled down. Your dad ad I will be in the car close the door when your done Yumi says lastly. Relax Yumi Ulrich says your brothers house isn't that far. It's and hour away. We have plenty of time to get to the factory Ulrich takes her hand. Thats a two hour round trip. Don't stress about it Ulrich kisses her on the cheek it's only 6:15. Yumi sighs I guess your right. I'm just ready to bring Naomi back. Me to Ulrich says. Yumi leans over and kisses him sweetly. When they break they hear Rai say gross as she hops in the back and they leave.

As they near Hiroki's house Yumi ask Rai one last time. If your Uncle asks where we're at? I say Dad's at some soccer thing with some of his old teammates and your with him. And Naomi? Stayed with Uncle Jearmie. Good job Yumi said. She didn't like having to lie to everyone. We wont have to lie for much longer she told her daughter. It's ok mom I know it something we have to do. Just then they pull up to Hiroki's house Rai is hesitant to leave the car. Mom dad can I ask you something. Of course Ulrich says. Promise you'll come back and not disappear like Naomi. Naomi didn't disappear Ulrich reassures her. Yeah Yumi says she'll be back by the end of this weekend. We all will Ulrich adds. I cant lose you to can you just promise please Rai ask one last time we promise Ulrich and Yumi say at the same time. Thank you Rai smiles and heads over to her Uncle Hiroki and Aunt Millie's house. Yumi gives Hiroki a quick call to thank him for watching Rai this weekend. Any time sis he says Miles and Tessa couldn't wait for her to come over. I bet Yumi said Rai loves seeing her cousins. Tell Ulrich I say hi he says. Will do Yumi says before hanging up.

Dunbar car 7:20

They were and hour away from the factory. William had decided to tell Carly all of his rules for the past once again. Carly remember I don't care how bad it seems they've dealt with every thing before. Do not go to lyoko in the past. Xana was a lot stronger then and his attacks were more dangerous than they are now. If worse comes to worse let Melody and Jake go but I want you to try and stay out of it ok. Help on the other side. Carly knew that if she didn't tell her dad what he wanted to hear he might back out at the last minute so she simply said don't worry dad I'll stay away. He smiled at her and said I'm glad I can trust you. The only times you should be on lyoko are when you first arrive and when you have to leave. I don't even want you going when they take Naomi. Ok she smiled Carly planed on doing what she wanted when she got to the past it's not like he'd remember anyway. Her mom quickly changed the subject she hated talking about lyoko because William and Carly would often argued. But Carly had recently learned to just agree. Carly completely zoned out of the conversation er mom had just started. All she could think was that theres no way she would let every one take on Xana with out her.

DellaRobbia house 8:05

Odd and Lily were in heir room and Odd held Lily close to him. Odd be careful she said and held him a little tighter. She wasn't worried about him or Jake she just wanted them to be careful. I'm Mr. Careful he said and kissed her forehead. I still can't believe all of your stories are true Lily said honestly. I never said they weren't Odd said smugly never breaking their embrace. I thought you were just being creative for the kids. Nope just telling them about my amazing past he said. Those were some of the best days of my life with all the adventure and all Odd said. But they were also the most dangerous he thought. I will be careful Lily and I'll watch out for Jake. Good she kissed him. And I invited Tracy over so she wouldn't be alone and have to buy a hotel room. Fine with me Odd said and he kissed her once more before him an Jake finally left.

Factory 8:30

Well now that every ones here Jearmie said as Odd and Jake walked through the elevator door. He looked at the time 8:30 wow every ones on time he thought and smiled. I'll tell you all the plan one last time then off to lyoko. So your all going to lyoko Jake, Melody and Carly don't get devirtualized or one of you might have to stay behind. We're activating a tower n the forest sector. Melody you Jake and Carly will go into the tower then you'll activate it using the codes I made. Wait for the process to be complete before laving the tower. When you leave the tower no one will be there and you will no longer hear me once you get devirtualized you should be in the past. I have two cell phones like the one in 06 and you can call any one from the past on them and I fixed Melody's lap top so that she can email me as well it should work in the past. Make sure you keep it in your purse Melody Aelita said you don't want it falling in to the wrong hands. And I'm giving you three a card that I rigged to work in the past Jearmie said you can buy food and a hotel room with it. You''ll probably be in the past for a week to two weeks depending on how smoothly my program transfers over. This is a big program and will only work once after you launch it. With in two minutes of launch you will be sent bake to the future. After that a return to the past will be launched automatically to the exact day Naomi arrived and no one not even our past selves will remember her or any of you being there. They will remember it as we do now Jearmie said. Xana's memory will be whipped as well. So nothing you do as log as its not to big will affect the future but just because it wont affect the future doesn't mean you should tell all Naomi had a good idea when she kept some details of the future to he self. You have to take Naomi to lyoko so I can get a scan of her here in the future tell my past self to email it to me. The sooner the better. I set the program for you to return two days after today. So when you three return only two days will have past here. I need the rest of you to guard the tower until they return Jearmie said it would be trouble if Xana took control of it. You'll have to stay on lyoko those two days. They older warriors were fine with this. I'll be in the factory keeping a constant watch Jearmie said. Once you all get back we'll take steps towards destroying the last replica he added. Any questions? He asked. Nope sounds like a plan Einstein now lets get going Odd says. Alright head to the scanners Jearmie says.

Jearmie had virtualized them quickly and they headed towards the tower they were going to activate. They hadn't run in to many monsters on the way there only three hornets which were taken out easily but when they neared the tower They came across two krabs three blocks and four kankrelats closed in behind them. What are those Carly asked gesturing towards the krabs. Monsters William said stay back. The warriors charged in to fight and Carly realized something. She was the only one not fighting. She saw a kankrelat creep behind Yumi and almost shoot her but Carly was quick to move and swung her mace down on it. Carly! William yelled when he looked over at his daughter who was now taking on a block. I can fight to dad she spat and she swiftly took it out. After all of the monsters were taken out the warriors said their good byes and Melody,Carly, and Jake disappeared into the tower.

Melody entered her codes and began the process. Carly and Jake were in awe at this experience they had never been in a tower before. They began to glow and with in two minutes they would be in the past. Two minutes Jearmie said to the old warriors they should be in the past any moment now. This sure feels like old times Odd said. Sure does Ulrich said to him. If you want I can hop on a manta and pretend to be Xanaified William joked. They all laughed. Lets not get carried away Yumi laughed to him. Their off line Jearmie said. Protect the tower every one we have two days and we can't let Xana take over.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Did it work? Carly asked. Not sure Melody told her I think so she looked down at the blank screen in front of her. Uncle Jearmie are you there? Jake asked and received no answer. It must have Melody said. Dad said to leave the tower then devirtualize lets go. They left the tower. No ones here Carly said. Don't speak too soon Melody said. As two blocks and a megatank neared them. Are they going to devirtualize us? Carly asked. Or we could do it our selves Melody said. Like kill our selves Jake said. No way I'm going down with a fight he said and charged towards the megatank. He had never fought a mega tank before and was curious as to where to strike it. Jake didn't get close before the megatank opened up. Carly and Melody went to help him but were stopped by two blocks in the way. Jake was quickly taken out by the megatank. Carly managed to take out one block before the Megatank rolled in to range and devirtualized her. Melody was the only one left and she noticed that the monsters were no longer attacking. Thats weird she thought. Then William appeared and realization hit her they think I'm mom she thought. Looks like I will have to take my self out. She moved her hand up to her chest and quickly devirtualized her self.

Xana

He watched the whole thing through Williams eyes. Odd, Aelita, and another recruit. He was getting tired of this. His enemies had been behaving strange lately. doing things they usually would not. What if they were in contact with Franz? That would lead to the end of him and he would have to change his game quite a bit if they contacting Franz. And that strange girl Xana thought most of this started when she arrived I should have ended her a long time ago. Or maybe I could use another slave he contemplated. They should have learned from William he thought. But either way he had already taken steps to deal with this problem and he would move as soon as they returned to lyoko.

Scanner room

Melody appeared last. What took you so long? Jake asked Did you try to take down the megatank? I've got him next time he said. No they stopped attacking me because they thought I was mom so I had to devirtualize myself. They all walked in to the elevator and went up to the control room. Looks like no ones her Carly said. So Naomi's not here Jake said disappointed. You'll see her soon enough Melody said. She then hopped in to the chair and sent her dad an emil letting him know they got to the past ok. What are you doing Jake asked. Sending my dad an email then I'm going to hack the school and get Naomi's schedule. After the email was sent Melody quickly got in to the schools records and copied Naomi's. She also found her dorm number and quickly wrote that down as well. All done Carly asked? Yeah Melody said as she closed every thing she had opened. Great lets go get her Jake said. It's only lunch right now Melody said we should meet up with Naomi when school lets out. What why? Jake asked I haven't seen my girlfriend in a month. Because when you two meet up she's going to run off with you and she'll miss class and get in trouble with her teachers. I wouldn't let her do that Jake said. Really? Carly said sarcastically. Jake knew that Melody and Carly didn't believe him.

It also wouldn't look good for any of us to barge in to kadic during the school day looking so similar to our parent. People would ask questions Melody said. Sounds like we need a plan Carly added. Melody heard an alert on the super computer. Her dad had just sent an email back. My dad says it's only been five days since his last email. So their not even expecting us yet. We need to tell Naomi and our past parents what going on Jake said. We know Carly answered but after we come up with a plan. Melody looked over at Jake and she could tell he didn't want to wait. How about we check in to one of the small hotel's around here then discuss our plan over lunch. After that me and Carly will come back to the factory and wait while you get Naomi. Fine Jake said lets go to one of the pizza places in town. Ok Melody smiled she knew she would get him with lunch. Wont we get lost in town Carly asked? Jake and I live here Melody said how different can it be.

They had quickly picked a hotel and were now eating lunch one of the pizza places in town. So what should we discuss? Carly asked. Yeah Mel this was your idea Jake said. I don't think we should tell them the whole plan. I'm not lying to Naomi Jake said. I wasn't talking about her Melody said she has to know every thing. I don't think we should tell our parents the whole plan. Why not Carly asked? After all this they wont remember anything and thats new for them I don't think they would like that and I think it would cause conflict between every one. I think we should tell them Carly said. But not right away it may cause conflict but they have a right to know we should tell them every thing I don't want to keep this from them. I agree with Carly Jake said. Ok Melody said we will tell them that they wont remember anything just not right away. When do you want to tell them? Lets do it a couple days before we leave Jake said. Melody and Carly agree with him.

What are we going to do when our parents ask who they end up with Jake asked? Well my dad said just because they wont remember any of this doesn't mean we should tell them every thing about the future. I think we should do what Naomi did Melody said they don't need to know that piece of information. They finished discussing what they planed on doing in the past and started to have a more light hearted conversation. After eating two pizzas the group split up Jake heading to Kadic to get Naomi and Melody and Carly headed to the factory.

A/N: I know this was kind of a short chapter but a lot happens in the next one. Thank you for reading please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Naomi was taking a history test she had one more class after this one. She was took a small break from her test when she received a note from Max. Want to check out the new wreck room after school? Yes or No it read. She of course circled yes then looked up and smiled at him as she passed the note back. Max had helped Naomi a lot during that last Xana attack the least she could do was hang out with him especially because she was leaving soon. She finished her test right before the bell rang and headed to her last period of the day. She had gotten little work done because all she could think about was Max and going home and the more she thought about him the more she realized she only wanted a friendship with him and she still only had feelings for Jake. Even if they hadn't seen each other in a month. She hoped that he felt the same. She stopped thinking about this because she figured shed find out soon enough when who ever was coming to get her came in two days. It's probably her parents she thought.

The bell to her last class finally rang and she was headed straight for her room when some one grabbed her wrist and she was pulled to the side of a locker her back was to the stranger who had now pulled her in to a hug. This guy is about to get it she thought but before she could react he whispered did you miss me? Jake? She said surprised and turned to face him. The one and only he said and leaned down to kiss her. As soon as he kissed her she felt stupid for thinking a month would change their relationship she could tell that he missed her just as much as she missed him. He surprisingly broke the kiss first. That kiss was to short Naomi said and kissed him again. They kissed for a while before some one said. Excuse me. Excuse me he said again. They stopped kissing and and looked over at Herve standing across from them. Theres no Pda on school grounds. Mr. Pichon? Jake said Do I know you Herve asked. We have to go Herve Naomi said moving her arms from around Jake and taking his hand. I've got a bad feeling about her Herve thought as Naomi walked away with Jake.

I cant believe you go to school with Mr. Pichon Jake laughed. Did you see how nerdy he looked? I didn't even know our parents went to school with him. Me neither Naomi said believe me when I say he hasn't changed much. Did you know he hates my dad? No I knew he hates Uncle Jearmie. I didn't know any of that until I came here Naomi said. So where are we headed? Jake asked her. Aelita and my room so we can talk. Naomi was going upstairs to the girls section when she saw Max at the edge of the hallway about to go down stairs. Hey Naomi he said are we still on for latter? he asked. Naomi had forgotten all about Max and felt really bad about what she had to do. Sorry Max something came up she said. He seemed to notice Jake for the first then. This is my boy friend Jake from out of town. Oh ok Max said but Naomi could tell he was a little hurt. This is my friend Max Naomi told Jake. Nice meeting you Jake said. You to Max said. I'll see you later Naomi Max said and walked away. Max couldn't believe what just happened. He was almost sure that they had broken up.

Naomi would talk to Max later but right now she was glad to have Jake back ad was surprised that Herve and Max both failed to realize how much Jake looked like Odd. Naomi opened the door to her and Aelita's room and her and Jake stepped in she quickly locked the door. Who was that? Jake began but was cut off by Naomi's lips on his. Wow he had really missed this girl he thought and had completely forgotten about that Max guy in the hall. It's nice having her back. He pushed her against the door deepening the kiss. The kiss went on for long enough when he Naomi said in between kisses. What she asked. We need. she kissed him again then he broke to talk. I know she said in five minutes we haven't kissed in a month. Five minutes Jake said then continued to kiss Naomi. Ten minutes later they were interrupted by a phone call from Carly and Jake knew it was time to tell Naomi about the plan.

At the factory Melody and Carly were feeling very irritated with Jake. He's been gone for two hours Carly. At least he answered the last call Melody said. Yeah after we called him six times. He does need to move a bit faster Melody said. He needs to move a lot faster Carly said he's probably making out with Naomi. We're going to be here for a long time Melody said. Tell me about it. Just then the elevator door opened. About time Melody said. Yeah Jake Carly added you sure took your time. But when the elevator completely opened it was Jearmie and Aelita not Naomi and Jake. Mom? Melody said. Who are you? Jearmie asked what are you doing here? Don't worry Uncle Jearmie we're here to get Naomi. Carly said. Your two days early Aelita said. Why haven't you gotten her yet do you need help Aelita asked? No we sent Jake to get her melody said but I guess he got umm. Side tracked Carly added. How'd you know where to find her Jearmie asked? Melody hacked the school to find her schedule you thought her all about the super computer in the future before we left Uncle Jearmie.

And just who are you two? He asked. I'm melody and this is Carly . You look a lot like Aelita Jearmie said. She's my mom Melody said. Who are you related to Carly? Aelita asked. Here came the hard part Carly thought. My dad's name is William Dunbar has he joined your group yet? Jearmie and Aelita both looked at her in shock. Um he's kind of trapped on lyoko right now Jearmie said sorry. It's fine she said I had wanted to see him before Xana. Melody knew this was hard for Carly to hear and quickly changed the subject. Mom she said I need you and um Jearmie to call every one so we can tell them Da. I mean Future Jearmie's plan. Melody was trying to keep from calling Jearmie dad because he had said it was best not to tell them every thing even if they wouldn't remember. But it had almost lipped out she had no idea how Naomi had done this for a month. I'll call them right now Jearmie said and I'll call Jake again Carly volunteered.

Yumi and Ulrich were practicing alone in the gym and they were a little glad Naomi hadn't show up that day because some how they had ended up making out not much practice was taking place. Ulrich's phone began to ring and he let it go to voice mail then Yumi's phone rang she sighed and answered it. Jearmie needs us at the factory she said. Ok Ulrich said and kissed her one last time lets go. Odd was out with kiwi when he got the call he went back to his room then headed to he factory. Yumi and Ulrich had gotten there first shortly after that odd had arrived. Looks like you have a twin princess Odd said. Now that every ones here we can tell you future Jearmie's plan Carly said. But every ones not her Aelita said. Jake will tell Naomi Melody said they shouldn't be here for another fifteen t twenty minutes. But Carly called him thirty minutes ago Jearmie said puzzled as to why they would take so long. Yeah but they're easily side tracked Carly said. Jake as in my son Jake? Odd asked. Yep Carly smiled you two are a lot a like she said. Then her and Melody told them about future Jearmie's plan. Minus the loss of memories hey had voted not to tell them this until a later time.

Back in Aelita/Naomi's room. Uncle William let Carly come! Sure did Jake said and answered his phone. This shocked Naomi a lot. All of her Uncle William had hid lyoko from her and now he let her come to the past. Jake hung up the phone. What did Carly want? Me to hurry up. They can wait a little longer he said. Your two days early Naomi said getting off task again. Is that a good thing or a bad thing he smiled? A very good thing she said and kissed him agin it was a soft small kiss that wasn't very long. Finish telling me your plan she said. Jake gladly did so only getting a little off task every now and then. He told her of how no one would remember any of this and Naomi was kind of glad that no one would remember this. Then Jake said she had to go to lyoko. I have to go? she said. Yeah Uncle Jearmie needs a scan of you in the past. Naomi had mixed feelings about this. Jake I'm not sure I'm ready to do this she said a month ago I jumped at the chance but now so much has happened. She looked away I'm not sure I'm ready yet. It's going to be ok he said taking her hand. We're all going to be with you. I was supposed to have people with me last time and look where I ended up. But this time you have me and Melody and Carly along with every one else. We've got your back Naomi nothing bad is going to happen to you he said sincerely. Not while I'm there. Alright she said lets go.

Naomi and Jake took the long way to the factory talking a lot to get her mind off things. She also thought during this time. Talking to Jake had helped her a lot she was ready to go to lyoko. Both of her parents had done it and now she was going to. She was just as much a warrior as every one else and now she was going to prove herself on lyoko. She remembered how Xana had chocked her not so long ago. Today she thought she would show him she's not to be messed with. Jake she said when they entered the elevator at the factory. Yes? Thank you for the talk she smiled at him. Of course he said you have nothing to be nervous about. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. The elevator door finally opened and Carly said about time I'm just glad your not making out. Naomi ran over and gave Melody and Carly a hug she had missed her best friend and Carly. We don't make out all the time Naomi said to her. Just most of the time Melody laughed. See Ulrich and Yumi Odd said I told you we'd be in laws some day.

A/N: Thank you for reading please leave a review and tell me what you thought. And a special thanks to those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed. It means a lot to me.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Naomi pushed down all the fear she had previously had and stepped in to the scanner. She was ready she told her self. She closed her eyes and soon enough she fell down hard and landed on her butt. Well that didn't feel good she said and stood up. She looked around the forrest sector this is unreal she thought as Jearmie finished virtualizing every one. Nice outfit Melody said and Naomi noticed for the first time her clothes had changed. She was wearing an out fit that looked similar to Yumi's first one and it was the same color as Yumi's current outfit. Naomi also carried a sword. This is too cool Naomi said and drew her sword. Know how to use that? Ulrich asked. You taught me how in the future. They had a short training session. Where Naomi learned she had most of her dad's powers except for trianglegate and she could levitate objects like Yumi.

Naomi's training was cut short wen Xana's monsters showed up. Naomi saw something behind a tree and said I think I see something be careful Carly told her it could be a monster. I've got it said and Naomi went towards it ready to strike but it got her first in the arm. Watch out Jearmie said that was fifteen life points. Yumi threw her fan taking out the kankrelat but it wasn't alone they seemed to be surrounded now. Naomi counted off how many she spotted and guessed their names based off the descriptions she had heard from her parents. It looked like four crabs, three hornets, two kankrelats, two blocks and one mega tank twelve total monsters. But there was one monster Naomi hadn't spotted it had been hiding and waiting for that perfect moment to strike. Now it's time to test your skills Melody told her.

The group split up Odd and Jake had quickly defeated the hornets and Odd and begun to focus on a crab while Jake turned to Naomi and said you don't have to fight if your not ready. I can handle this Jake.I'm just as much warrior as you she said and went for a monster. He tried to follow her but a crab had blocked his way. I guess I have to take you out first he said and the crab shot at him. Carly had quickly taken care of a kankrelat that was trying to sneak up on her and went for a crab as well. Ulrich and Yumi were taking down the mega tank. Aelita and Melody were both fighting blocks. Naomi was determined to take out this kankrelat she had met each one of its blows with her sword and dodged the last one. She let it strike once more before finally defeating it.

She felt real proud of her self after that, She looked over to see that her parents had taken out the mega tank. Then she saw the final Crab sneaking up on Melody she used super sprint to get there in time she jumped up just as it was targeting Melody and sliced her sword on the top she then quickly jumped off right before it exploded. Wow Naomi. Melody said only warrior for a day and your already a pro she smiled at her. Just as Aelita and Jake took out their monsters Jearmie said be careful guy's Williams coming and he's bringing friends. The warriors got ready and William rode in on a manta followed by five tarantulas.

Dad? Carly said. Not dad Odd said he's being controlled by Xana. William then jumped off the manta and charged at them I'll take him on Carly said running towards him. Wait Ulrich tried to say to her but she was already long gone. Carly swung her mace at him which William met with his blade. Carly tried to out maneuver him with a fancy move Yumi had taught her before she left but William sees this coming and quickly knocks her down Carly looks up at him shocked and William is about to swing his final blow but Ulrich jumps in between them with both his blades blocking Williams attack. Xana wants answers William spat angrily. Well maybe if he ask nicely Ulrich says sarcastically and kicks William in the stomach sending him back some. Carly quickly gets up seeing that she was no match for him alone and says lets take him together. Fine with me Ulrich says as William comes rushing back at them.

Yumi took on the manta that had began to attack after William got off leaving the others to face the tarantulas While Carly and Ulrich were fought William. While Melody is fighting her tarantula she decides she needs to try to lure it away so she can gain an advantage. She had so many almost hits and had dodged a lot of it's attacks but it was now time to end things. She lured the monster far enough away and made a double of her self. She sent her double away towards it for a distraction then tried to sneak behind the monster but failed to do so and was devirtualized in the process. Yumi soon finishes off the manta and helped Aelita with her tarantula. Naomi tries to stay calm and collected while fighting the monster. She tries to remember every important thing her parents told her about fighting. She knew she was not getting devirtualized on her first mission. She had to show every one she could do this.

Naomi held her sword high as she deflected a lot of the tarantula's blast but it still managed to hit her. your almost out of life points Jearmie said. She had to think fast as she dodged it's last attack she used tripplecate and had succeeded in confusing the tarantula long enough for her to use super sprint and take it out. But her victory was short lived when she saw a shadow behind her she turned around to see a monster that was a little bigger than the others and it was red and black. It kind of looked like a squid she thought. It grabbed at her but missed it came at her again and this time she cut off an arm but it grew back. Uncle Jearmie what is this thing? She asked. The scyphoza he said run don't try to fight it until you get some back up. If it catches you could you end up like William. Naomi cut off one last arm and ran but it fallowed her and surprisingly fast.

Einstein are you sure thats the scyphoza Odd said this monster looks a lot stronger like an updated version of the scyphoza. I'm sure Jearmie said Naomi need your help. Odd takes out his tarantula and begins to run toward Naomi but is caught off guard when he is devirtualized by Melody's forgotten monster. Whats going on Carly ask William when she see's a monster she's never seen before approach Naomi. Xana wants answers and thats coming from one of you new warriors he says and takes advantage of Carly's weakness stabbing straight through her. Looks like it's just me and you Ulrich says. You can end this Willam says tell me what I need to know and I'll call it off of her. I doubt you would Ulrich said quickly glancing at Naomi who is running now. That was your only chance stop this William told him. You won't have another. They then continued to fight. Who knows maybe I'll have a companion after today William added. Not a chance Ulrich said.

Jake took out one tarantula and now had to finish off Melody's since it had come his way and he had no way around it. He glanced at Naomi he knew he had to get to her soon it was only a matter of time. Yumi had thrown one of her fans and missed the tarantula. She saw Naomi almost get grabbed by the scyphoza as she ran and Yumi used her last fan to cut off one of its arms causing herself to get devirtualized but Aelita had managed to get the tarantula as it attacked Yumi and then went after Naomi she was soon followed by Jake. Naomi is trying to keep up the pace but she is getting tired as she ventures deeper in to the forest she trips. Then quickly gets up but the scypoza grabs her leg she cuts off its arm. and now she has no choice but to fight the scyphoza she sees no way out this.

Hang on Jearmie says help is on the way. It grabs at he at least two more times before it gets her sword and throws it behind her and she knows it over. The scyphoza grabs her one last time and she can't stop it this time. It lifts her up and she cant move but before it can connect to take what it needs laser arrows cut through its arms and an energy field knocks it back. She falls and Jake is by her side. You ok he ask? Yeah she says it didn't connect. The scyphoza doesn't give up it's not that far a way and it quickly advances back towards Jake this time he dodges and Naomi reaches for her sword but it's to far away. She tries to use her telekinesis to get her sword but she hasn't had much practice and it flies up and devirtualizes Jake. Now her swords in front of the scyphoza and Aelita tries to hit it with an energy field but it dodges. Then Ulrich shows up and use super sprint to hit the symbol on its face causing it to explode. That was intense Naomi thinks she has no idea how she feels about what just happened. But she didn't feel any fear at least not now since the scyphoza was gone. I'm bringing you all back Jearmie says. Then Naomi feels this weird sensation and she's back in a scanner struggling to catch her breath.

A/N: Thank you for reading please leave a review and tell me what you thought. And a special thanks to those of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Naomi, Aelita, and Ulrich go up to the control room where every one is ready to talk about what just happened. I have no idea what that was about Jearmie says but I know it can't be good. This is one hundred times not good Jake spat. What was that thing he asked it almost. he started and took a quick glance at Naomi his gaze lingering for longer than it needed to before he finished his sentence. I dent even know what to Naomi he says. Naomi saw how worried he looked. She had never seen him like this before and it made her sad she didn't want him worrying about her. That thing is the scyphoza Aelita says. But the scyphoza's never come at us like that and this one had a few new features Ulrich said we had to completely take it out not just cut off an arm or two. Do any of you know any thing about this scyphoza? Yumi ask Like have you fought it in the future? No they all say in unison. we've never come across any scyphoza on lyoko in our time Jake says. And I don't remember hearing about it either Jake says. Really? Melody says my parents told me about the scyphoza. Well I haven't heard about it either Carly says but then again I haven't heard much from my dad about any of this. Naomi thinks she heard about it once or twice but couldn't remember every thing about what it does. Can the scyphoza take your thoughts when it catches you Naomi ask. It does what ever Xana wills it to do Jearmie says so yes.

Thats probably how he plans to get answers from us Naomi says. If he got a hold of one of you he'd know all about the future Jearmie says. We can't let him do that Odd says. Yeah Carly says we need to get stronger. I think we should stay off lyoko until its time to go home Melody says. What Carly says why? Because we cant let xana know about the future this xana is a lot stronger than the one in the future and we just can't risk it. You want to let every one fight with out us? Carly says what if they need our help? What we need to do is get stronger we need to practice more especially Naomi. We can go lyoko if a tower is activated Melody says but no more going to lyoko just to train we need to limit how much we go so Xana has fewer chances to get one of us. We may have taken it out today but the scyphoza will be back. And if we practice we'll be ready Carly says. It's not hard to get caught by the scyphoza Melody says e need to be careful. How about you take a vote Aelita says trying to stop the argument. Fine with me Melody says. If you like my idea than raise you hand Melody said. Jake raised his first followed by Naomi. Aren't you going to vote Naomi asked the past warriors. This is your choice Yumi says it wont affect us as much. Than I guess I have no choice Carly says.

Jake walks Naomi back to her room and Naomi thinks about how she voted. She wanted to go back to lyoko but didn't want to risk everything. It would be selfish of her to risk every thing just so she could get a little better at fighting on lyoko especially if she were to get caught again it would be all her fault. Besides she thought she would going back to the future soon any way. I really missed you he says to Naomi when they get to her room and stop in front of the door no ones in the hall but Naomi and Jake. You think I didn't miss you she says? I know you did he says in kisses her. I'm sorry I couldn't help you much on lyoko nothing bad was supposed to happen to you and I could have done better. Nothing bad happened to me Jake you did a great job on lyoko. If any thing it's my fault for devirtualizing you I have a hard time controlling some of my powers. It's not your fault you just need some more practice. We'll I'll never get that now will I she said. Yes you will we still get to go to lyoko when theres a Xana attack. Yeah but that's not really practice thats the real thing. Your a fast learner Jake says you'll get there and than you'll be just as goo as the rest of us he said and kissed her forehead.

I guess your right she says not wanting to talk about lyoko any more. I am he brings his lips to hers this time and they kiss for a long time before Naomi pulls back and says stop your going to get me in trouble she says playfully. Oh so you care about the rules now he smiles at her. Of course I do Mr. Pichon has thought me to respect the rules here she jokes. We'll I don't see him around here Jake says. That's because this is the girls wing and lights out is approaching very fast Naomi says. Do you want me to leave then? No Naomi says quickly not yet she says and moves even closer to him. Naomi now your going to get me in trouble he says. Shut up she tells him an kisses him. Sissi is walking to her room when she see Naomi kissing Odd. What the heck she thinks. She has a boyfriend from out of town and won't be with Max but that doesn't seem to matter with Odd. Either way Sissi thinks this is the perfect time for her to get her revenge on Naomi for getting Ulrich and Yumi together. Well what do we have here Sissi says loudly so your with Odd now don't you think Max will be hurt? Naomi moves away from Jake. Sissi? Your not Odd she says after getting a closer look at him. This is Jake my boyfriend from out of town Naomi says. I thought you were dating Max Sissi says don't you think its a little wrong of you to cheat on him like this? You and I both know I was never dating Max Naomi says. Well you could have fooled me she says you two spend so much time together. Sissi leave me alone Naomi said through clenched teeth. Fine maybe I misinterpreted Sissi said as she walked away it was nice meeting you Jake. Oh and you have twenty minutes until lights out she yelled back you wouldn't want my father to find out about this.

I cant stand her Naomi says to Jake. Who exactly is this Max guy Jake asked. My friend. She didn't seem to think so. She's been out to get me ever since my parents started dating. Really Jake said. Really Naomi told him. Did any thing Happen with Max Of course not she said. Naomi Does he have feeling for you? Jake asked. Why does that matter she says. So he does Jake said. Yes Naomi said but it doesn't matter. Do you have feeling for him? Of course not Jake I've only ever had feeling for you. And it doesn't matter how he feels Jake because I'm with you not him and you should already know all this. I had no idea you didn't trust me. I do trust you. Really? Because I would have never asked if you had feeling for some one else or if something happened between you and some other girl. Thats because I would never do any thing like that. And you think I would? What no I just. That girl made it sound an awful lot like you were cheating on me. And you believed her? After I told you about her. No I was just curious as to as who Max was. I wish you had more faith in me Naomi says. Good night Jake thanks for walking me back. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and went in to her room. Good night he said when the door closed.

Jake walks back to the hotel and he feels bad for questioning Naomi like that maybe he was out of line. The more he thought about what just happened the more he realized she would have never come at him like that. But he was sure about one thing he was not a fan of this Max guy who's been hanging around Naomi. He gets to the hotel at nine thirty and plops down on the bed beside Carly's. What's wrong she ask never taking her eyes off the book she's reading. Theres a guy who has feeling for Naomi. And? I don't eve know any more he said we had a fight. Over what Carly ask. The guy who has feeling for Naomi. Carly sits her book down look Jake you have nothing to worry about Naomi loves you and if she anted to be with this new guy she would be. Now stop moping around Im trying to read. I'm not supposed to go to lyoko to practice any more but I'm not moping am I. Jake just talk to Naomi tomorrow she said and picked up her book again. Melody had gotten back at one am she was working at the factory with Aelita an Jearmie. they had gotten a lot done but still had much more to do before they could return home. She quickly changed and hopped in to bed.

The next morning Carly was the first one up she changed in to some clothes she could work in and was about to head out when Jake sat up and said where are you going? Out she said. I think I'm going to go to kadic this morning and apologize to Naomi I thought a lot and I need to see her. I'm glad you came to your senses she said. If you hurry up you can see her before breakfast is over. Im going to try he said. I'll see you later on Carly finally said before leaving the room. Jake took a quick shower and headed off to kadic.

A/N: Thank you for reading please leave a review and tell me what you thought. I know some of you have asked how long will this story be and I plan on making it between 40-50 chapters long and I will be writing a prequel story. I have had so much fun writing this story and I'm glad that I have gotten so many nice reviews. It really makes me happy when I log in and see I have a review to read. And a special thank you to those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

After Jake had given her the third degree last night she fell asleep. She no longer wanted to think bout how he had accused her of being unfaithful when all she had done since she had been in the past was miss him like crazy. She knew that Jake some times got jealous when other guy's hung around her but he ought to know better about Max. He's the same age as her dad and thats just gross she thought. She was the last one to arrive at breakfast that morning and had arrived to the group laughing at how Herve had just come up to their table and told Ulrich that him and Naomi need to stay away from Sissi or else. Of course he asked or else what not taking Herve seriously. To which Herve responded you'll see I might not be able to get you now but I will one of these days and stormed off. As Odd watched Herve walk away he said well my good friends Herve's out to get us I guess we'll have to do absolutely nothing to stop him. He joked they all knew that that was an empty threat. This made Naomi laugh some too after they told her what Happened. Jearmie then remembered something Sissi had asked him to do. Naomi he said can I ask you something? What is it she asked. I was just wondering who does Sissi end up with in the future have you ever met her before? I've never met Sissi but I know she own's a hair salon and I know her kids and Herve is a teacher at kadic just like you and dad Uncle Jearmie. Really? Jearmie says what does Herve have to do with Sissi? Don't tell me their together!? Aelita says.

How'd you know Naomi said. Looks like Herve got his girl after all Odd laughed. What are their kids like Yumi asked do you hang around them? Well they have twins Olivia and Kevin and a younger daughter named Susie. Olivia's ok and Kevin kind of has a crush on me and some times behaves like Sissi trying to find way's to win me over. Like mother like son Odd said see Ulrich it's a good thing a have a son or you might have had a whole new set of in laws one day. Thats gross Uncle Odd Naomi said besides you probably see Sissi the most out of every one here and why's that? Travis, Robbert and Susie hang out a lot at your house and Sissi always picks up Susie after work. What!? he says. See Odd Ulrich say's Sissi and Herve could both be your in laws some day. Lets not talk about that he say's They have just as good a chance of being Jearmie and Aelita's to. That depends on who Susie likes the best Yumi says. Well who says my son like her Odd says. Naomi care to comment Aelita said. Nope I've said to much she says. So it's fair game Odd said I guess we'll have to see in the future. Twenty five years from now Jearmie said.

Max was sitting with his friends at lunch telling them about how he met Naomi's boyfriend last night. Wow Heidi said I didn't even think he was real you know how that group she hangs around keeps secretes. Maybe it's for the best Greg said I didn't like seeing you so bent up about this girl. You didn't seem to think so a couple weeks ago. Max things changes Greg said. Yeah look at me and Odd he did the exact same thing Naomi's doing to you. He was always disappearing and making excuses for why we couldn't hang out. The few times we did make plans he would usually cancel but even then I didn't break up with him h broke up with me. Him and that group they only ever seem to have time for each other Max. Your both better off with out them Greg says. And I'm sorry he did that Max said but I like being friends with Naomi. I wish we could be more but maybe after Jake leaves something will happen.

Their conversation was then ended by Sissi. Hey Max she said from the edge of their table. What do you want Sissi. No need to be rude just because Naomi has something against me. You almost ruined our friendship Max said. It was a mistake Sissi said I'm sorry I've only ever tried to help you. Whatever Sissi Max said. I met Naomi's mystery guy yesterday. So Max said he's a nice guy. So you've seen him.? Yes. Then you and I both know Naomi's boyfriend looked a little to much like Odd. Max didn't even put that together until Sissi had said something. What does that matter. I guess it doesn't she said just something I noticed she said and walked away. Did you see that Max said that was the face of real trouble. Breakfast was ending soon and he wanted to walk with Naomi to their first period so he quickly threw his trash away and waited out side for her.

Naomi saw Max leave and she like walking to class with her parents so she quickly finished what she was eating and headed outside. Took you long enough Max said. We can't all eat as fast as Odd Naomi joked. No I guess we can't Max said. So what if her boyfriend was here nothing has to change between them he thought. Did you study for that history test we have today. Crap I forgot she 't worry about it he said i'll let you look at my notes before the test. Your a life saver she said. And walked in to her first period class. Jake had missed Naomi at breakfast so he waited until before her study hall period to talk to her. She was walking in the hall but she wasn't lone she was with that Max guy again he walked faster and when he got to her. Naomi he said from behind her. She turned around then looked to Max and said I'll see you later and they went their separate ways. What are you doing here Jake? I came to see you. Why want to accuse me of cheating on you with Mr. Pichon now? What no?! Of course not he said. Then what. I came to apologies he said I was stupid last night and. Yes you where stupid last night Naomi said.

I know and I'm sorry. It's fine Jake Naomi says. But Jake knows she just doesn't want to talk anymore he had really hurt her and she was trying to shut him out. No Naomi it's not fine I love you and I do trust you I should never have given you a hard time because your better than that. I messed up big time and I'm sorry I doubted you. Naomi says nothing to him after this just stands there in silence. The bell rings and she is now late. I'm sorry I made you late he says. Don't worry about it she says it's just study hall. I cant help it he says I worry about you Naomi and I really am sorry about last night. She says nothing. Jake walks over to her and kisses her on the cheek and says I'll see you later Naomi when ever that might be. He begins to walk away but doesn't get far before Naomi says. Jake. Yes he says. I love you to. He smiles at her. Will I see you tonight she ask? Of course he says. Naomi smiles back at him I have to go to class now I'll see you tonight.

Jake walks around the corner and is headed to the factory to handle something when he bumps in to some one. My fault Jake says I wasn't paying attention. Its ok he hear a familiar voice say. Max? Jake says then puts two and two together where you spying on us?! No but I heard the whole thing. Thats spying Jake says. What ever Jake you don't love her and you probably never will. What are you talking about I do love her and I know Naomi didn't tell you about our fight. She didn't have to. I know you didn't trust her and if you didn't trust her how could you really love her. And you think you do? Love her that is. Max didn't say anything. Look Max Naomi's my girlfriend not yours don't you think thats saying something? Not for long he says. You'll see if it hasn't happened by now it never will Jake says then walks off because he has something important he has to do if only he knew Jake thought. No you'll see Max mumbled under his breath.

Carly was in the desert sector and had just finished off two blocks. She had been fighting all morning and was now facing a crab which she took out soon enough. Is that all you've got Xana why don't you send William give me a real challenge she yelled. She had decided that she was going to train regularly no matter what Melody said. If she didn't want to go to lyoko than thats on her. But Carly was going to free her dad and she was going to do that but getting stronger. She wanted to see what her dad had been like before the nightmares started, before he started to fear this place. Three crabs came towards her great she thought. super smoke she said and used it to get behind the crabs she was getting better at controlling it. The crabs didn't see where she had gone Carly ran toward the one closest to her and dropped her mace on its back causing it to explode. This got the attention of the other crabs causing her to get shot in the shoulder she had no idea how may life points she had left but she new she didn't have many. They began to fire rapidly at her and she struggled to dodge every blow. She found cover but her weapon was still where she had killed the first crab.

She thought about what she had to do she tried to use super smoke to bring her weapon but it didn't seem to be working so she risked her self to get her mace she was shot once again but wasn't devirtualized yet. She ran back to cover and the crabs followed. She then got the idea that she should run up the rock closet to her to get an advantage. She did so and took out the second crab with out losing her weapon this time. She decided to take a chance on the last one and take it head on her mace meeting each one of its blows as she advanced closer and closer and on its twelfth shot she was close enough to jump up and slash its back. Carly celebrated for a short while before she heard something behind her some one close. She swung her mace fast and the stranger dodged it. Whats your problem! jake said you almost took my head straight off. Don't sneak up on me Carly said. Carly how long have you been here? Since I left this morning I came to lyoko an hour later she said. Thats three hours! I'm going to save my dad Jake and I cant do that if I don't train.

Carly I know you want to save him your my best friend you think I didn't know what you would do after every one voted? I just wish you would have told me. Why would I tell you? Jake you voted against me. Thats because I don't want Naomi to be here that often. Jake she's a warrior just like us you can't decide things for her. But I can try to keep her safe. When I saw that thing chase her I almost lost it I felt like nothing I did mattered I just couldn't get to her fast enough. And I have a bad feeling it's not only after Naomi. Carly it could come back for you. Let it she said I'll handle what ever Xana throws at me. I'm not going to stop training Jake. I wasn't asking you to stop Carly I'm going to train with you. I'm sure you'll get a lot more done with a partner he smiled. Thanks Jake I'm glad you understand why I have to do this she smiled. But we kind of need to go like now he said. I over heard Uncle Jearmie say he was calling Melody to work with him and Aelita during lunch. When was this? Carly asked. Twenty minutes ago so they'll be here soon Carly said. Yeah and I don't think Mel will join up with you like I did. Ok ok Carly said lets devirtualize. Alright jake started one two three Carly said and the deed was done.

A/N: Thank you for reading please leave a review and tell me what you thought. And a special thanks to those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Melody woke up at 12 and saw that her dad had sent her a text to meet him and her mom at the factory during lunch at 12:30. She noticed that Jake and Carly had left the hotel probably sometime ago she thought they had gotten back a lot sooner than she had. Melody put on her glasses and quickly got ready and headed for the factory. She came across Jake and Carly in the woods and they seemed to be fighting. Did you two have an argument? Melody asked I hardly think you should be fighting about whatever it is. No its nothing like that really Jake said. Since I can't train on lyoko Jake said he'd train with me out here Carly says. Oh ok Melody said. Want to join us Jake asked. No i'm headed to the factory to help my parents with this program but Naomi might want to she could use some help Melody says. We'll have to see her after school Carly says. See you Melody says as she walks away. Bye Carly and Jake both say. Her parents were already there when she arrived and they were almost done looking every thing over and almost ready to start. They just needed her to clarify somethings but other than that they understood everything. By the time they could have started working Aelita and Jearmie had to go back to school so they decided to meet up again when school let out. Melody wasn't surprised at how smart her parents were. Melody smiles I guess they always geniuses even 25 years ago.

Some where along the way Jake and Carly had finished training. They were on their way back to the hotel and decided to go through kadic. There they see Odd. Jake, Carly he says what are you doing here. Just passing through Carly says. In that case my classes are all over except for study hall and I never go there lets hang out. Ok Jake says. They decide to go hang out in the wreck room. Carly and Odd are playing fosse ball after Jake lost for the forth time. Don't take it to hard Odd says not every one can have my amazing fosse ball skills. I'm not Jake says i'm beating you next time dad. I wouldn't bet on it Odd says. I'll make sure I teach you how to play in the future so you can stand a chance. Carly laughed he's got you beat Jake she says. You'll see next round Jake says. What makes you so sure that I won't win Carly says. Because I am the champion Odd says and no one beats the champion he smiles. Jake laughs at this. He's just as bad as he is in the future Carly thinks and they start to play fosse ball.

School lets out not much later and more people come flooding in. Including Max and his friends. Odd immediately takes notice of Heidi and says that Heidi sure is cute. To bad I kind of screwed things up. But I guess it was for the best. Jake looks over at Heidi and catches Max giving him a glare. She's ok Jake says. Ok? Just ok? Odd says. Don't take him serious uncle Odd Carly says Jake only has eyes for Naomi. Sound like Ulrich Odd says. I love Yumi but I'm ok with being good friends he jokes. Jake's face reddens I wouldn't be ok with being good friends with Naomi. You were a couple months ago Carly says. Jake then looks at the clock and is very thankful that its time for him to meet up with Naomi. I gotta go he says I'll see you two. They grow up so fast Odd says as Jake leaves.

Max gives Jake one last glare as he's leaving. So thats the guy Heidi ask. Yep Max says. He's not bad I would totally go for him if he wanes't taken. That sure makes me feel better Max says. Max I would go for you if you weren't one of my best friends she says. You two are to care to much Greg says. They don't pay you much attention so why give them your's? You don't understand Max says. Now that I think about it Jake did look an awful lot like Odd Heidi said. I wonder what their relation is. You two need to distance your selves Greg says how are you supposed to get over them if they're all you think about. I am over Odd Heidi says. I'm here for Max Greg different people have different ways of getting over thing Greg Heidi says. I couldn't agree more Sissi says now in front of them. I just saw Jake heading out Sissi says. He's got a date with Naomi Max says. What are you doing here then Sissi says you have to go. No I don't I'm not spying on their date. And just why not don't you want to find out the secretes her and that group are keeping? I just can't ok Sissi you already made me lose Naomi once. I just need to last until her boyfriend decides to leave. Fine Sissi says I guess your right you do only have to wait until her boyfriend decides to leave. Unless he stays than you'll never have a chance and you won't have me to help you. Sissi storms off. You made the right choice Greg says to Max. I hope s he says I do want to know about her group but I'm hoping one day she'll tell me herself when she finally realizes she can trust me. I always thought the same about Odd Heidi said but you know how that turned out. But your still friends Greg says.

There are plenty o people at kadic you two need to just move on with that Greg leaves. Heidi Max says once Greg leaves you know he's right about you and Odd being friends. I know she says. And I bet if you ask him some questions about Jake he'd happily answer some for you. Max if it will help I'll ask for you. Thanks Heidi. She wasted no time in getting answers she was curious about Jake as well she caught Odd just as he was leaving and he wasn't leaving alone. He was with a pretty dark haired girl she could tell that she was a little older than him and Heidi felt just a little pang of jealousy. I'm over him she reminded her self. Hi Odd Heidi said I just came over to ask about our friend. Well this is Carly he said she came with my um cousin Jake. Are they together? Heidi asked. No Carly laughed I would never date Jake he's like my brother. He's not single dates Ulrich's cousin Odd said. So you and Jake are just up visiting she asked. Something like that Carly said. How long are you staying? No longer than two weeks Carly says. Well Heidi smiles it was nice meeting Carly enjoy your visit. Thanks will do she says and leaves with Odd. Heidi meets back p with Max and tell's him the news and he is glad he only has to wait two weeks for Jake to be gone then he'll have the whole rest of the school year to win Naomi over.

Odd and Carly take Kiwi for a walk. I think she still likes you Carly says. Maybe. Uncle Odd do you mind if I ask you something Carly says. Go ahead. Well no on really talks about my dad much and it's hard for me not knowing what he was like and he never really talks about lyoko in the future do you mind telling me about him? Well Odd says not knowing how to answer he had never really been close with William. He has a rivalry with Ulrich and he likes to act heroic but sometimes in reckless ways. I guess he's sort of funny depending on your sense of humor. Rivals with uncle Ulrich why? Because he's in love with Yumi. Carly looks at him shocked. Don't worry judging by your reaction he moves on. Can you tell me a story. What kind of story? A story when my dad helped you with a Xana attack he doesn't say much about this kind of stuff. Sure Odd says he did have a few of those.

Naomi and Jake had decided to go out for ice cream. So tell me what you've been up to Jake says. He had already told her about everything she had missed while she was away. Tell me about your exciting adventures in the past. What was it like being apart of some of the stories? Naomi looked away for a second not everything was fun. My fist week here I saw my dad kiss Sissi. What! Well it wasn't him it was Xana and I kind of confronted him which was a bad idea that left me with a new bruise of two. I had to let Xana take Uncle William. I felt terrible about letting Xana take him but I had to do it. That resulted in every one hating me for a short time and I kind of needed some one I felt so alone Jake. I'm sorry no one was there for you he held her hand across the table. I did have one person Max has been a good friend to me I don't know how I would have made it with out him. I guess he's not all bad Jake said. There was even a Xana attack when he kind of helped me a lot. Xana was chocking me and I'm pretty sure he would have killed me if Max hadn't knocked him off me of course he has no memory of this because we had to launch a return to the past but he's a very good friend. I haven't always treated him the best and I may not feel the same way he does but I value his friendship Naomi says. And just like that Jake doesn't feel any of anger or jealousy towards Max if any thing he felt pity for him and he was glad some one was there for her.

Naomi had gone through a lot in the past. My dad warned me that Xana attacks here were more dangerous in the past he's not as strong in the future. We've never even had to launch a return to the past. Thats not even the worst of it she says. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to I can tell it's hard for you. No I need to talk about this. The worst two attacks were when Xana possessed Chris from the subdigitals and I had to fight him alone for sometime and I'm pretty sure he broke my arm that was the most brutal attack. The second attack I was when Jearmie had created a clone of him self Xana had found a way to take over and this was my second time facing a Spector I wanted to prove to my self I could do this. I fought him with Uncle Odd and some where along the way I had been electrocuted twice and I fell unconscious during which I hallucinated. What did you dream about? About every one in the future only to have it all ripped away from me when the return to the past was launched.

I've had my share of good and bad Jake thanks for talking with me I haven't really talked about this with anyone. Of course Naomi I'm always here for you. I know she said I really missed you Jake. I really missed you to. Just then Ulrich and Yumi walk in and get ice cream. They almost sit at a different table but Yumi spots Naomi and hey sit with her and Jake. Don't you two have practice? Naomi says. We could says the same to you Yumi says. See Ulrich I told you this would be better than practice Yumi says. Did you know we'd be here? Naomi ask. No Ulrich says we just needed an excuse not to practice neither of us felt up to it today but I guess neither did you. They talk for a short while until Jake and Naomi finish their ice cream and leave. Jake and Naomi are walking through the woods to get to kadic when Naomi ask him did you really mean it? Naomi stopped walking. Mean what? That you love me. Yes he said I love you Naomi Stern I'e spent the whole time you were gone wishing that I'd told you that. Good she smiled because I love you Jake DellaRobbia. She moved closer and kissed him it was a slow sweet kiss that neither of them wanted to break. I'll see you later she says. But were not back yet. I know this is half way your hotel is far. Ok he said I love you. I love you to Naomi said and they kissed one last time.

A/N: Thank you for reading please leave a review and tell me what you thought. And a special thanks to those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Two days later

It's Saturday and Carly and Jake were training on lyoko. They were in the ice sector this time and had just gotten rid of three tarantulas. Were getting good at this Jake says as he now takes out a hornet. It's only been two days Carly says. Yeah but we've gotten so much better. Maybe this time you can take William by your self. We'll have to see next Xana attack she says as three blocks appear and a mega tank. You get the blocks I'll get the mega tank. No Carly says I want the mega tank. Fine with me just don't get devirtualized. Same to you she says and they split apart. Jake takes out one block immediately and gets shot in the leg by another. I thought I told you not to get devirtualized Carly yells over to him as she dodges the mega tank. Im not yet he says. Im going to try something Carly says get the blocks closer and make sure you pay attention to what I'm doing. Ok Jake says he sees an opening for one of the blocks so he takes it. Leaving only one he needs to move. He runs toward Carly with the block right behind him. then Carly stops moving as the mega tank aims. Move on my signal she says as the mega tank finishes aiming. Now she yells and they both split away from the blast that destroys the block. Nice job! Jake says your a great strategist it's to bad you didn't train much in the future we could have really used you. That was then and this is now Carly says now lets take out this mega tank.

Melody is woken up when she hears a loud knock at her door. She turns over and ignores it. She figures if it was some one important they'd have a key. She gets about five more minutes of sleep before some begins to shake her until she wakes up. Mel you need to Wake up Naomi says. I need to hang out with my best friend. Go talk to Jake she says. He's my boyfriend not my best friend theres a big difference. How'd you even get in Melody sits up and puts on her glasses. I picked the lock Naomi smiles don't act like you didn't miss me. Of course I missed you who else would I do crazy things with. So get up Naomi says we're hanging out today. I cant I'm needed at the factory. Your parents are geniuses I'm sure they can manage one day with out you. Besides we have some serious catching up to do. Fine Melody says let me get dressed and we can hang out.

After Melody gets ready Naomi says how about we go see a movie. But these are old movies Melody says. No their classics where we come from don't you want to see one of the new releases that we've seen a million times over on a movie screen? Do you know whats playing Melody asked. No but we'll see when we get there come on Naomi says as she leads her friend out the room. On the way there Naomi asked Melody about what she missed in the future. I thought Jake filled you in on every thing she said. I don't want to know about what been going on with lyoko I already know all that. I meant whats been going on with you Mel did you ever get together with you know who. Naomi knew Melody had been talking to a guy she liked for a month and she was curious to know how things where going. No Melody sighed I've had no time for any one lately. I mostly just helped my parents work on the program to bring you back and besides he kind of seeing some one now. I'm sorry to hear that Naomi said. Don't be we wouldn't have worked out any way. Melody quickly changed the subject so how'd tour date with Jake go? He loves me Naomi said. Did he finally tell you Melody asked. Yes. It's about time Melody smiled all he did while you were gone is moping around and practice. Did he really? Sure did Melody said.

They got the the place where the movie theater should be but apparently it moves in the future and they have no idea where it is. Naomi spots someone walking out of the store across the street excuse me sir she says. The stranger turns around do you know here the movie theater is? He gives them directions and they head off. An hour later Jearmie is in his room he has been working all morning when hears the super scan go off. He calls every one to the factory minus Jake and Carly who are no where to be found and don't answer when he calls. Jearmie gets to the factory as fast as he can when he gets their he sees that Jake and Carly have been on lyoko for three hours. Carly Jake he says. Uncle Jearmie? Carly says What is it? I need you two in the desert sector now Xana's activated a tower. I don't think well do you much good Jake says we don't have many life points left. Thats ok Jearmie says find a way tower and you'll get them all back. I'll program you some vehicles. Don't worry about it uncle Jearmie I've got this covered Carly says and takes Jakes hand she then uses super smoke to head to a way tower.

Once they get to they desert sector Jake says were here Uncle Jearmie. Good he says I'm sending Aelita now. Hey guys Aelita greets them friendly and they head towards the tower. Five minutes later Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich show up. it's about time you showed up Jearmie says. Get to the scanners. Jearmie virtualizes them and they quickly catch up to the others. When they get to the tower they see it is surrounded by monsters. We may have a little bit of a problem with this one Einstein. Odd says. How many monsters are there Ulrich ask. 26 Jearmie says be careful every one just get Aelita to the tower he says. Jake sees no other way so he charges in and defeats two blocks. Carly sighs before charging in after him they may have been training more but he still tended to act reckless from time to time. She takes out a tarantula and start to fight with Jake watching his back. The other warriors act similarly but take a smarter approach. Odd and Yumi are fighting near Aelita who has decided to try and stay back from the fight due to all of the monsters and the fact that she has already been hit twice. Yumi and Odd fight off two blocks and three tarantulas. It was when they were fighting he tarantulas that they split up and Aelita had lost some life points. Ulrich is a little up ahead He takes out a crab and two kankrelats. He is now fighting a tarantula.

Carly and Jake are doing pretty well as a team its when she leaves that she loses life points. She gets zapped in the leg by a block and she dodges a few of its blows before she finally gets rid of it. Carly you need to be careful Jearmie says your running low on life points. She swiftly takes out a kankrelat then spots William approaching with more monsters and he's awfully close to Aelita. He's mine Carly says and uses super smoke to get to him fast. She knocks him over and he looks up at he surprised. Did you just use he starts. Today is the day that I free you William she says. Didn't you say that last time he smirks no one can defeat us he swing at he and she counters his blow. You've improved he says. Carly smiles I told you today is endgame. There will never be an endgame for me he says as they continue to fight. Listen if you tell me what I need to know Xana will give you five minutes to talk with me. No deal Carly says and comes really close to striking a finishing blow but William dodges at the last minute. You'll never get to talk now he says Xana never offers twice. We'll see about that Carly says and the fight continues.

Ulrich is fighting a tarantula when he sees William fighting Carly Him,Yumi, Odd, and Jake are all busy with the monsters and cant make it over. He's not sure Carly can handle William on her own she just hasn't trained enough. He deflects a couple more of the tarantulas blows before finally using triplecate and taking it out. He tries to go over to her but is blocked by four kankrelats. He looks around their are just to many monsters and he cant leave he thinks. He just hopes Carly can hold William off long enough. Yumi had just taken out a crab and saw that Odd was about to get hit by a block she quickly throws her fan and takes it out. Thanks he says and goes for another monster. Jake is fighting a crab when he jumps on top of it to strike it with the finishing blow he sees that he is out of arrows. Crap he says. Uncle Jearmie I need more arrows he says and is shot off by a near by kankrelat. He lands hard on the ground in front of the crab. Who is now about to finish this. Jake closes his eyes ready to be devirtualized when he hears a sword reflect the blow he opens his eyes to see Naomi in front of him. What would you do with out me she says. No idea he smiles. Melody takes over the fight. I could use some help here love birds she says as she dodges blows from the crab. Naomi runs over and helps her takes it out but the crab is soon replaced by three blocks and a mega tank they warriors split up with Naomi taking two blocks melody taking one and Jake facing the mega tank.

Carly is holding her own pretty well and is confident she can beat him today. He swings a couple of heavy blows that she has a little trouble countering she realizes she is getting tired but she knows she can keep up. She doesn't realize that William is pushing he back away from the others. She has one moment of weakness and thats all William needed to turn this around. He knocks her mace out of her hand and she's ready for him to finish this. Looks like todays is your endgame he says pointing his blade at her. Just do it already she says he kicks he causing her to fall down and for the first time he sees what she was being pushed to the scyphoza is right behind her she gets up but its no use she's trapped. Odd sees the whole scene play out but he's to far he'll never make it in time to help Carly so he makes a fast decision and shoots two laser arrows at Carly. The scyphoza is about to grab her when she feels two laser arrows hit her chest and she's gone.

William turns around angry and charges over to where every one else is as the scyphoza leaves to hide until it's time again. Yumi just haven taken out her enemy begins to fight William because every one else is busy with monsters. Odd begins to help Jake with the mega tank. While Ulrich is now fighting two crabs. Melody takes out the block soon enough and is now helping Naomi. These are the last of the monsters Xana had way to the tower is becoming more clear and Aelita seeing an opening takes off for the tower and she almost makes it but a Crab comes out from behind a rock and devirtualized her. Every one is shocked by what just happened. William taking advantage of Yumi's shock stabs straight through her and makes his was towards the tower soon to be challenged by Ulrich. Melody waste no time we have to hurry she says to Naomi alright she says. They take out the blocks as quick as they can and Naomi takes on the crab that got Aelita. Melody runs as fast as she can to the tower and deactivates it. By this time all of the monsters are gone and only William remains. How? He ask angrily. You'll never know Naomi says. At that moment William no longer cares if he needs her he throws his blade at her and it hits its mark devirtualizing her and his blade is left in the rock that was behind her. You know William that really wasn't cool Odd says. William seeing himself surrounded by Odd, Jake, and Ulrich says this isn't over and uses super smoke to retreat.

Xana

For once he was truly clueless as to what was going on and he was absolutely livid about this. There was something off about these new warriors. In all the time's he has caught one of them with the scyphoza they have never before reacted with devirtualizing one of their own and that girl he thought. She deactivated a tower. What ever their hiding he knew it was big and they were going to great lengths to keep something from him. This was going beyond just finding Franz Hopper before he did. Something had to be done and fast before this got out of hand. More than it already is. He needed to put finding Franz hopper on hold for now and dealing with these new warriors first. Perhaps he could use a new slave he thought but first he needed to find out who they were. Then he would decide weather or not to take one. Either way he thought I will win this battle.

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while. I've just been really busy with school lately and getting ready to graduate. I should be able to update more soon but it probably won't be more than once a week now. Thank you for reading please leave a review and tell me what you thought. And a special thanks to those of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Melody that was amazing Jearmie said. Yeah Odd adds I thought we where down for sure. When Mom and I were practicing in the future we ran into a similar situation where I deactivated a tower. My future self taught you well Aelita said theres no way we could have done this with out you. Thanks Melody says cheerfully and I'm sorry for getting here so late Naomi and I were on the other side of town we maybe could have gotten this done faster if we had been closer. Don't worry about it Jearmie said Jake and Carly were already on lyoko when I got here so every one was pretty much here minus you and Naomi. What Naomi said shocked. Crap Jake thought. Carly and Jake were already on lyoko! Melody repeated surprised. But we all decided that we were going to try and stay away outside of missions. No you ordered us around and pushed us to agree with to you I didn't want this and neither did Jake. Then why did you agree Melody asked. I was out numbered and I knew you wouldn't let any one budge on this subject. That explains you Naomi said but it doesn't explain why you broke the agreement Jake Naomi said.

Carly knowing Jake would rather Naomi not know his answer says he had his reasons quickly brushing the question away and none of you could possibly understand what this means to me Carly says and storms over to the elevator. Carly wait Jake says and catches her just in time for the elevator to close behind them. Were not done here Melody calls behind them. Sorry every one but I really need to talk to them Melody says as she waits for the elevator to return. Its fine really Yumi says we've all had our share of disagreements. I'm coming with you Naomi says to Melody. Aunt Aelita can you cover for me if I'm not back in time of course she says and Melody and Naomi hop in to the elevator.

Great just great Carly Jake says to her snapping at Melody like that isn't going to fix anything. And avoiding telling Naomi why you agreed to Melody's plan isn't going to fix any thing for you either.I know I just haven't decided how I was going to word any of this yet. I haven't seen her in so long and I don't want to fight. Were both in a tough situation. This is beyond tough Carly said and we better think of something soon because Melody and Naomi are on the other side of the bridge. Why don't we just run around all of kadic while your at it Naomi says exhausted from rushing to get to where they were. Well we stopped Carly said I realize we do need to talk about this theres no getting around it. No theres not Melody said how many times have you two done this?

Enough Carly spats your not our mom Melody all of our parents are here so we don't need you to act like a mom. All of yours she said. Some one needs to be responsible Carly you and Jake are behaving recklessly. Every time you go to lyoko by yourselves your risking every thing not just your own wellbeing but this whole plan to bring Naomi back. It could all be Over the second one of you get captured. Thats why I have Jake with me Carly says we watch each others backs. Now but if it it becomes to much what if you were ambushed and Jake isn't enough. We'll self devirtualize what if you cant. Thats not going to happen. Naomi did you know about this? Just as shocked as you are Jake never said anything to me she sighed. I'm sorry he said I just wanted to keep you safe. I've been to lyoko even less than Carly has don't you think a little practice could have benefited me. He didn't answer. Carly Melody said You and Jake need to stay off lyoko outside of missions its incredibly selfish of you to jeopardize our plan like that. I'm sorry Melody but I can't do that I see your point I really do but I can't stop training not until I bring my dad back. I want to know how he was before. You can't save him just by beating him on lyoko we need a program. Then make one. I can't my dad does that later on.

You just don't get it none of you do and I can't blame you. All of your parents are here and you've all grown up hearing about the adventures they've 've known about this your whole life and I've been in the dark. Every day my dad wishes he never had to tell me or my mom any of this and it hurts to be left out for so long. Even more being the only one. Cant you just think of something Mel your parents taught you all about the super computer before you left. They just stood at a stand off for a minute or two while Melody brain stormed she wanted to help Carly but couldn't think of a way how. Then she had the best idea she could have ever had. So theres definitely no way I can stop you from training on lyoko? None Carly said straight faced. Fine Melody says I'll make you a Program. Really!? Yes I'll make a simulation bubble but it wot be a regular one William's going to have to leave with no memories or we could seriously mess something up. Thats totally fine Carly says. Just so you all know we have to keep this between past parents don't know every thing thats supposed to happen and I can't see them liking us doing this and not bringing William back if we can. Ok they all said. And if you insist on training then please be careful and never go it alone. Melody left followed by Carly leaving only Naomi and Jake.

I'll walk you back to Kadic he said weakly. Naomi didn't answer him just nodded her head and walked along side him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. No your not your sorry you got caught Naomi spat. Look I only did what I did because I wanted to protect you when I saw that thing almost grab you on your first mission I almost lost it. I don't want to lose you like every one lost William. I am not a little girl Jake I can fight just like everyone else. I know Naomi your right. Do you really? Because if you did you would have never kept this from me. Today Carly almost got caught by the scyphoza do you want to stop her from going to lyoko? What of course not I couldn't even if I tried he said and they were just approaching the front of Kadic. Then why am I any different? Jake didn't answer her, he just looked off. We never used to fight like this before I wish you could just be honest with me like I've been with you this whole time Naomi said. We used to be honest with each other we never used to hold things in. I'm sorry he said I knew if Carly and I were training you'd want to train to. I just wanted to protect you. Jake I don't need you to protect me from every thing I can take care of my self it's all I've been doing since I arrived in the past and as you should recall the only person on lyoko in need of saving today was you. Ouch he said weakly we never used to speak this harsh to each other either he said. Good night Jake she said and disappeared in to Kadic. Night he barely whispered long after she had gone.

Fighting again? Max asked Jake after he had passed Naomi in the hall and ame across Jake standing outside. She looked really upset this time. Thats none of your business Jake spat. Max was the last person he wanted to see right now. Look I don't want to argue with you tonight Max but tomorrow I promise I'll wake up really early so we can have the argument you hope and dream of. I'll even bring snacks. Max rolled his eyes your so funny he spat. I don't know what Naomi sees in you. What she'll never see in you mostly my good looks and sense of humor. Your about as funny as Odd Max spat. Comparing me to the king of comedy himself you must thing I'm hilarious Jake rolled his eyes. Well at least I'm not the one Naomi can't seem to stop fighting with how long are you staying again? It doesn't matter Jake says. Doesn't it? Max says because you only have so long for Naomi to forgive you before you leave and when you do leave I'll be here to take care of her for you. Really? Yeah. Jake pushed Max back. Are you going to fight me? Max asked because that just what you need to get back on her good side he said sarcastically. All you seem to do is upset and stress Naomi out and I hate it. When you leave you'll be doing all that times ten. Who knows she might not want to do the whole long distance thing by the time you have to leave. Don't bet on that Max. Why shouldn't I? If things keep going the way they are then I have nothing to worry about. Naomi is leaving with me Max. What! Your lying. No. I'm not her parents are coming home. So when I leave things will only get better between us and you'll have to find a new girl to try and steal because we may be fighting now but Naomi love me and I love her and you never even came close to getting between us. Max was speechless and Jake started to walk away but quickly turned around. And said just so you know I'm sleeping in tomorrow and I'm keeping my snacks. With that he finally walked away.

Max couldn't believe it Naomi was actually leaving what was he going to do. Could he take Jakes word for it?He thought back to their argument maybe I was wrong to say anything to Jake he thought. Should he have thought better of getting involved the way he did. Naomi is his friend and even if he wanted more their still friends and he hates seeing any of his friends hurt. So he doesn't regret getting involved. But cant take Jakes word for it he thought he needed to ask Naomi to know for sure even if he was terrified that her answer might be yes. He just didn't want things to truly be over between them.

At the factory

The Past warriors were discussing what had just happened with the future warriors.

They tend to be keep a lot of secretes from each other Aelita says. I think Naomi would tell us if there was something important Ulrich said. Unless she thinks she has no choice Odd says. We don't just have Naomi keeping secretes any more Jearmie says its all of the future warriors. Some things they have to keep to them selves Yumi says but I see what you mean its important we stay on the same page with Xana. Melody could have told us she can deactivate towers Yumi adds but she decided to keep it a secrete. But we cant really blame them Odd says they are our kids and we've all come to keep secretes of our own to protect everyone. Heck Jake probably learned how to keep one from me. Thats probably the first lesson all of our kids learned . Just because we keep a lot of secretes now doesn't mean we'll have to in the future Aelita says. Its one thing to lie and keep secretes from everyone else. But from us we all need to be honest with each other when it comes to lyoko Yumi says. Carly and Jake should have never hid the fact that they were training she added. Your right Jearmie says hopefully they'll learn from this. But I don't think they're lying or keeping secretes from us. Naomi's more than proved her self and I think we can trust the future warriors. Jearmie said. Agreed they all echoed.

Naomi returned to her room before Aelita so her surprise she slumped down on her bed and and thought for a long time she couldn't remember a time when she felt worse. Aelita came in twenty minutes later and here I thought I would cover for you Aelita said. Thing change its no problem Naomi said. Whats wrong Aelita asked she could tell Naomi was upset. I fought with Jake it didn't end well. Do you want to talk? Aelita asked. In the morning Naomi said right now the only thing I want to do is try and sleep it off. Well Im always here. I know thank you. But Jake wasn't the only thing on her mind she was about to keep something from them again after she had worked so hard to earn their trust. She let out a berth and tried her best to get some sleep.

A/N: I know it's been to long since I last updated and I'm still really busy with end of school stuff. I promise I will definitely update next weekend and I am with out a doubt going to finish this story I've come to far not to. Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for how long its been. And a special thanks to those of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Melody had barely gotten any last night she had been working on this program for Carly. On the walk back she might as well have walked alone. Carly wasn't to far behind her but neither of them attempted to speak to one another. Carly had opened up about how she was feeling to people who weren't just Jake that night. And Melody knew that was extremely hard for her to be as open as she was. She even got the feeling that Carly had never even told Jake some of the things she said last night. She was sure that she had told him she wanted to free her dad but not all of her reasons behind it. Especially not about feeling left out still after arriving in the past. Melody and Naomi were close with Carly to an extent as close as they could be with some one who lives five hours away but Jake some how was able to become closer to her than Melody or Naomi ever could. It was probably because Jake and Carly had lived in the same town for three years. Jakes family tended to move around a lot before settling down mostly because of Odds career. Naomi didn't even go to kadic up until two years ago but the gap between Melody and Naomi has never been more than one hour and they've always been close and only grew closer when Naomi moved. By that time jake had been living near her for four years and his friendship with Carly had never faded it always remained strong.

Melody just needed time to realize how she felt about the whole situation because she knew deep down no matter how open they seemed to be with each other at the moment these were that people that knew her bast and she knew them. She realized that Carly and Jake had kept this a secrete because they felt like they had to she knew hat if they would have tried to disagree with her that night she would have pushed them to change their minds much like tonight. So when she got back to the hotel she took a very long shower and thought about every thing that had just happened and when she was finished she took her laptop out and bean typing away. She didn't have much time to get this program finished and she had never made one before but her parents had gone through every detail about almost every thing to do with the super computer and she was a smart girl she thought to her self. She knew she could do it and she didn't want to take more than three full days to work on it. They would only bee in the past for so long and time was running out they had already been here for four days. That leaves ten days at most that they'll be here. She knew she had to be fast but not sloppy.

Carly was on a morning jog when she thought back to the events of last night. She haven't spoken a word to Melody and didn't want to go to the factory this morning because of recent conflict. She stopped and took a swig of water she needed a break. Last night Jake had come back sadder than she had ever seen him and it hurt. She had asked him what had happened and when she finished hearing about what Max had said she had gotten up from her seat. What are you doing he asked? I'm going to give this Max guy a piece of my mind she half yelled. Don't it won't make things any better. I understand he was here for Naomi but he needs to know his place Carly stated. What happens between you and Naomi has nothing to do with him and he was completely out of line confronting you like that. Before Jake can answer her Melody steps out of the rest room. Sorry I took so long she said. Its fine Jake said. Melody could tell something was wrong. Did you and Naomi fight again? Something like that Carly answered for him. Look Jake you need to realize that Naomi is warrior just like us and she's always going to be involved in almost every thing we do you cant shield her from this and you shouldn't keep things from her. She really could have used the extra practice.

Melody! Carly said. Theirs no way I can sugarcoat this Carly, Naomi's hurt and you both need to hear this. We all agreed that we need to keep some things secrete from the past warriors but Naomi is not one of them. She is one of us and you can't keep secretes from her she deserve to know every thing thats going on because this mission was for her. And just so you both know she will be involved in this program I'm making for you Carly. What! Jake said. She can hold her own Melody said just like all of us. Remember she said with more compassion this time he is one of us her face softened and theres now way I'm leaving her out Carly you know first hand how that feels. Jake and Carly were both silent. I am sorry that you had a fight she said sincerely to Jake and walked to the other side of the room where her computer was and began typing away. Carly began running again she could tell that Melody was stressed out. She had forced herself in to this leadership position and she knew it was driving her crazy having to make all of these decisions and trying to look out for every one. She took a deep breath. Carly would be more than ready to go home after the program was finished.

Naomi woke up a lot earlier than Aelita that morning because she knew she would want to talk about Jake. Aelita always tried to help people in the future so she didn't think she would be any different now. She headed to the rest room which was almost completely empty there were only three other girls and Naomi really needed to be with as little people as possible at the moment. She really didn't want to talk to any one not even Melody about this. Her argument with Jake kept playing over and over in her head like a movie. She thought about every thing that happened twice over and still couldn't be sure of who was at fault. Sure Jake had kept a huge secrete from her but she had been so angry and hurt. She had been so mean to Jake and she didn't know if her actions were justified. She knew she could never take back what she said and wondered if she had been to harsh. When she finished in the bathroom people were starting to fill in and she knew Aelita would be in soon so she decided to go to breakfast early.

Naomi was walking past the boys wing on her way to the cafeteria when she ran in to Yumi. Hey Naomi she said. did everything go alright last night? She asked. every things perfect she lied. She didn't know if it was her voice that gave it away or how she avoided eye contact. Yumi said you don't seem ok. Whats wrong? I just. She started and felt stray tear fall off her face. I don't want to talk about it she said. Lets not here lets go some where private Yumi said like one of the small restrooms where no ones showering. Naomi nodded and followed her. She knew she didn't want to talk but she just now realized how much she needed to. And who better to talk to about this than the person she almost alway talked about this kind of stuff with. They entered the restroom and Naomi was glad to see that no one was in the rest room. She spilled every detail about what had happened that night between her and Jake and even how she didn't know if she should have said some of the things she had. Maybe you should go a little easier on him Yumi said. I know he hurt you and you don't seem completely over that. You even seem a little angry still.

You think its ok that he lied to me. No absolutely not but maybe talk thing over again now that you've both calmed downed some. Do you want o talk to him? I'm not sure Naomi said honestly I don't like that he kept a secrete like that from me. Look Naomi Yumi said in a group like ours were going to have conflicts when it comes to secretes every ow ad then. Before we were together but knew we had feeling for each other and were settling for being good friends. I thought that I might be moving back to Japan so Ulrich and I thought up all of the ways I could stay here and not move away. None of them would have worked and we came to the conclusion that if my family were to move I would have to go with them. Did you have to move!? Let me finish Yumi said. So he launched a return to the past with out telling anyone and bought a winning lottery ticket that later mad its way to my dad. He did what! Naomi said. Yep Yumi told her we were all mad at him for going behind our backs especially when return trips to the past make Xana stronger. We even kicked him out of our group temporarily. He earned our trust back when he helped us on a mission and I forgave him because I realized they way he did things was wrong but his heart was in the right place. And Jake wanting to protect you sounds like his heart is in the right place. They way he went about it was wrong but he meant well wouldn't you say?

I guess so Naomi smiled and wiped her face does it look like I was crying. Not at all Yumi said Naomi pulled her in to a hug thanks for the talk mom. Of course Yumi said. Just then the bell ran stating the end of breakfast. Sorry I made you miss breakfast Naomi said. Don't worry about it Yumi said I'll swipe something from Ulrich before class. With that they both went their separate ways. Naomi made it to her first period just in time and took the seat next to Max. You okay? he asked. I wasn't but I'm going to be she said thinking back to her conversation with Yumi. She always felt better after talking about things with her mom. Good Max smiled I brought you a granola bar since I didn't see you at breakfast. Max your a life saver Naomi said as she took granola bar. Max just smiled at her he knew he couldn't trust Jake but he could trust Naomi and she would never keep something like that from him. They had gone through so much he thought even if the only thing they would be right now was friends.

Jake waited at the hotel for Carly to get back he needed something to take his mind off Naomi. As soon as Carly walked through the door he said lets go practice. I'm not sure thats the best idea. Melody and Naomi both know now so were not doing it behind their back any more. Sure but don't you want to rest up some. No I need to get out of here he said. Why don't you go on a jog Carly suggested. No I need to practice if you don't want to come thats fine I'll go alone. No you wont Carly groaned fine I'll come with you give me five minutes. Thank you Jake says. Jake and Carly stay on lyoko for four hours and Jake feels like he's done more than enough but he still can't take his mind off of things. He lets his mind wonder about what he should do about his current situation while walking with Carly. They had been in a comfortable silence ever since they left the factory. They weren't even half way through the forest when he was meant by the person he was feeling such conflict towards. Jake can we talk please? She asked. Sure he said sounding completely neutral. I'll see you later Carly said. Jake Naomi took a deep breath I'm sorry about what I said I was feeling really hurt and I shouldn't have tried to hurt you especially when your heart was in the right place. It's ok I should have been honest with you in the first place then none of this would have happened and I'm not just sorry that I got caught. I should have told you that right away. I'm sorry that I wasn't honest the whole time and I hurt you. If I could change everything I would be honest with you. I know you would Naomi smiled and pulled him close. We've been a part for to long to be fighting like this. she said lets stop fighting. We've only had two fights Jake said. Two to many I don't like fighting with you. Neither do I he said.

The next day Naomi was so happy that she had made up with Jake she for the first time in a while had nothing worrying her or stressing her out. Aelita even woke up before her that morning. She went to breakfast that morning and made sure to tell Yumi that she had made up with Jake. Thats great she told her I knew you two would work things out. Naomi meant Max early that day and he seemed nervous about something but she let it go. Jake must not have told her he thought he knew Naomi would never speak to him again if she knew what he said to Jake. But Max couldn't think of a reason why Jake would keep their conversation to him self. Unless he really was lying about Naomi leaving with him or he wanted to hold something over him. But of course things had to take a turn for the worse hen Naomi and Max were walking to her second period class and the principal was standing outside the door waiting for her. Naomi Stern. Yes Mr. Delmas she said. I need to see you in my office right away. She contemplated what she could have done wrong and couldn't think of any thing. Which worried her she had no idea why the principal needed to see her and as soon as she set foot in his office she knew something was wrong when she saw Jim in there as well. He closed the door behind him and said please take a seat. She did and so did he shortly after. Your not who you say you are he stated flatly.

A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger but it couldn't be avoided theres just so much that happens in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and a special thanks to those of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Your not who you say you are he stated flatly. Naomi tried to stay calm and wasn't quiet sure if she sounded like herself when replied what do you mean? You know exactly what we mean Jim said Your not Naomi Stern. Um yes I am who else would I be? Thats a good question Mr. Delmas said. Normally I wouldn't have looked to far into a students past academic history and school experiences but this morning I received an email with a handful of information about you from academic failure to past delinquency such as detailed reports about your many suspensions. I wanted to talk to some one immediately he said I needed to verify with some one that this was true because theres no way you would have been allowed to successfully enroll here at Kadic with a record like yours. The last school you were enrolled at was Walt academy located five hours from here? Yes she said remaining calm she couldn't believe what she was hearing how could thing be going so wrong just when every thing was starting to get better. He squinted his eyes at her well I called the principal to ask a couple questions and he said that you weren't in the system meaning you were never enrolled there. She thought fast and said actually I was taking classes through them at home so I wouldn't be in there day student system she said and I couldn't possibly get suspended from home school.

Some one must be trying to mess with you Mr. Delmas she said I can't believe they would go this far. I can have my parents call and tell you every thing tonight. Really Jim said sarcastically your not getting off that easy don't you think we've already tried to contact your parents? Naomi panicked inside but didn't let it show have you talked to my parents? No Mr. Delmas said both the numbers you have on file are disconnected. So of course with the only family you have on file not being within reach we called your cousins family. You did what! Naomi said shocked. Great just great she thought he's the last person who needs to be involved in this. And he said he's never heard of you before and that there was no Naomi Stern in his family. He also told us that we should let the authorities take care of you Jim said. Of course we don't want to have to do that Mr. Delmas said just tell us who you really are then Jim and I will decide what to do next. Ok Naomi said I'll tell you. My Name is Naomi Isabelle Stern and I used to. Thats enough Mr. Delmas cut her off I didn't want it to come to this but were going to have to turn you over to the authorities.

The rest of the lyoko warriors were going about their day unaware of what had just happened. It wasn't until lunch that they were informed about what had gone on that morning. They were eating lunch and in the middle of a conversation when Millie and Tamia walked straight to their table. Ulrich is it true? Millie asked. Is what true? He asked. Naomi is not related to you. Of course not he said. Then why was she arrested today? She was what! Odd said. Where did you hear that from Aelita asked. Why Sissi of course Tamia said. Well I don't know any thing about this Ulrich said. So your completely clueless She asked. Sure am he said. Alright Millie said lets go talk to Max my source says he was with Naomi this morning before she spoke with Principal Delmas. This is very not good Jearmie said we have to help Naomi and were going to have to launch a return to the past. Yeah but we need to find out how Delmas got wind of this information Aelita said. Well when Delmas was close enough to almost find out who I was Sissi was behind it. Yeah but she got that information because Odd accidentally sent it to her. Ulrich said. She couldn't have gotten it from me because I haven't attempted to send any emails in a long time and I would definitely ask Einstein for help this time.

Either way Yumi says I think we just need to talk to Sissi to be sure. Yeah but I don't know if she's going to talk to me Ulrich said. Ever since we started dating she's kind of been giving me the cold shoulder. Really? Odd said now that you mention it I have kind of noticed a lack of Sissi being around. She's kind of shifted her focus to getting revenge on Naomi Aelita said first through Max and now maybe by doing this. It would make sense Jearmie said but I don't think Sissi's capable of something this big. Me neither Ulrich said. How about you go talk to her Yumi said if you have to go on a date with her for her to tell you thats fine I guess. We just need to know what to prevent from happening when we make a return trip to the past. Okay Ulrich said I'll go talk to Sissi.

Sissi was sitting a couple tables away from the lyoko warriors with Nicholas and Herve and was wondering when one of them preferably Ulrich was going to ask about Naomi. He hasn't had much of her attention lately and she wanted to change that. She finally lightened up when she saw Ulrich heading her way. Hello Ulrich dear have you finally realized how perfect we would be Sissi smiled. I need to ask you something he said. What is it? She asked knowing exactly what it was. Sissi what happened with Naomi why did your father need to see her? OH no reason she said deflecting the question. Daddy said I'm not supposed to talk about that. Look Sissi if you tell me we can go on a date and do anything you want. Really? She asked just me and you. Of course Ulrich said. Sissi Herve cut it why would you want to go on a date with him when its obvious he'd rather be with Yumi. Can it Herve Sissi spat. He makes a point you have to act like your happy to be with me. Fine Ulrich sighs what time do you want to go out. Right after school Sissi says. Okay now can you pleas tell me what happened to my cousin. Well I know she's not really your cousin Sissi said. Did you know that?

No Ulrich lied. So its a good thing that liar is out of your life she smiled. How did your dad find out Ulrich asked. Well he got an email this morning with a lot of dirt on Naomi. Did you know she got suspended from her old school like a lot? No idea. So of course my father looks in to this and the girl doesn't even have parents on file and the school she used to go to says she was never there he even called your parents and your dad said there is no Naomi Stern in your family. He did what! I know its a lot to take in but she fooled us all Ulrich sweetie. Sissi is it ok if I reschedule our date to tomorrow? Absolutely not! Please this is a lot for me to take in. Fine Sissi said but if you change it to tomorrow you ave to walk with me to all of my classes. Deal Ulrich said and headed back to his table. I just knew that terrible girl couldn't be related to Ulrich Sissi said once he had left. Sure Sissi Herve rolled his eyes.

Max heard the whole conversation he sat right behind Sissi. Gregg and Heidi weren't paying much attention but he was. Could Naomi really have been lying to him the whole time? And if so where Jake and Carly also lying they claimed to be from the same town as Naomi and he thought one more person had come with hem though he had never seen them. He couldn't believe it but he was also just seeing how some of this made sense. If Naomi knew some one was on to her she would be getting ready to leave. So maybe Jake hadn't been lying after all. But something seemed off Naomi with out a doubt looked like some one who could be related to Ulrich. He wished he could talk to Naomi and just ask her why. Then he thought maybe I can. Heidi looked over at him and noticed his distance for the first time whats wrong? She asked. Nothing nothing at all he lied.

Ulrich returned to the lyoko warriors and told them what Sissi had said. After hearing all of this Jearmie and Aelita went straight to Jearmie's room to look in to what happened. Ulrich and Odd agreed to cover for them and they all agreed not to tell thee future warriors until they were sure about what needed to be done. They also didn't want to worry them to much every one needed to stay calm and they didn't know just how much experience they had in dealing with this type of situation. The first thing Jearmie did when he got to his room was launch a super scan because this had Xana all ver it but it said no towers were currently activated. The second thing was hack in to the schools system and trace the sender of the email. It apparently had come from the factory Jearmie and Aelita went through every attached file in the emil and it had clearly been forged. Just then scan picked up an activated tower in the mountain sector.

They rushed to call every one. Jearmie called the past warriors while Aelita called the future warriors. Naomi's been what! Melody got up from her desk. It happened this morning Aelita said. Melody scrambled to think about what she was going to do next. Jake will meet you at the factory Melody said. Me and Carly are going to get Naomi out. Are you sure about that Aelita said thats not going to be easy its a police station. Don't worry about it I'll bring Carly with me. With my hacking skills and her acting skills we can do this. Just be careful Aelita said. I will. Jake and Carly were just coming in from running. My mom just called me Melody said we're needed at the factory now. Then what are we waiting for lets go Carly said. Actually we need to talk Melody told her Jake you go ahead of us. Okay I'll see you there he said before leaving. Whats up? Carly asked Naomi's in jail. What! and you didn't tell Jake. No because he's needed on lyoko. We're needed on lyoko! What if your mom doesn't get to the tower in time? Then I'm plan B Melody said. Are you going to help me or not? Of course I am what do you need Carly said.

Ulrich and Odd were in science when Jearmie texted them and Ulrich was just about to ask to go to the infirmary when Jim waled in and said he had a visitor. Ulrich knew exactly who it was to he told Odd to go with out him and that he'd meet up with them at the factory. His dad was in the principals office with a deep frown on his face. Hi dad he Ulrich I hear you have a cousin named Naomi Stern. I thought she was yeah. Really? you've never seen her before in your life and you let this go on for a For a whole month. She said we were second cousins and she kind of did look like family. Well I'll be the judge of that and if I find out your lying I'm with drawing you from this school you don't need to be around criminals and the good for nothing group your always with. If he only knew Ulrich thought. Melody and Carly wasted no time and headed straight for the police station. Melody thought back on her choice to send Jake away as she sat across the street from the police station trying to hack their system. She could have sent Carly away but Jake has more experience so she thought that maybe he would be a bigger help. Melody had successfully found floor plans for the station and all security cameras. Now she just needed to gain access to the front desk to find Naomi's room. Are you done yet Carly asked impatient.

Just wait a little longer Melody as she finally changed views to the front office. Im in she said. Carly I need you to go in and claim some one stole your laptop act as if you need to file a report then ask to go to the rest room get directions. Then there should be a vent right above the forth stall hop in to it. Call me when you get to the restroom and i'll give you directions from there. Great plan Mel she said I'm glad your on our side. Melody smiled and said get over there like you said we need to get to the factory. Naomi was getting tired of all this questioning. She had only eaten once today and she was getting more and more irritated with the officer in charger of her questioning didn't do that good of a job. All he did was ask the same questions over and over again and scowl at her. She haven't even gotten her one phone call and she had been by her self for almost two hours now. She had no idea what time it was but she counted how long it had been since the officer had left. She heard the door click and looked up to see who it was. Grandpa she said absently. Hello Naomi was it? Yes. It's time for you to come clean he said. I guess my son was right you do look like some one who could be in our family but you and I both know thats not true. What does it matter Naomi said no one would believe me even if I came clean. Thats not true he said they might even let you go. Yeah right she said. How about you tell me and I tell you if I believe you or not. You won't. Go ahead. Okay fine I came from the future where your my grandfather and your not really around much. Solitude seems to have driven you crazy he said. I told you.

Your terrible at making things up. Is that so. You know that can't find any record of you any where. I don't care. Well you should he said their running a DNA test on you soon and you'll be sent to a juvenile facility soon you'll probably end up in foster care and definitely away from kadic. Why don't you just tell the truth. I already have well then this conversation is over he said. Jearmie had just sent Aelita, Odd, Jake and Yumi to lyoko and they were advancing fast towards the tower. when a mega tank rolled near them and cam to a stop. They split up and Jake and Yumi stayed behind to fight the mega tank while Odd and Aelita went for the tower which had its very own set of monsters. Jearmie was looking at every thing on his side when something popped up. Oh no he said. What is it. Jearmie Yumi said just as she landed the finishing blow on the mega tank another tower he said. what! Jake and Odd both reacted. In the ice sector. Um sorry to say this but Einstein we kind of have our hands full here Odd said. I know Jearmie said I have to call Melody in. Did she get Naomi out yet Jake asked. I'm not sure but we have no choice right now. Jake had been a little bitter that Melody had kept Naomi being in jail from him but he was trying to accept the fact that Naomi doesn't always need his help.

A/N: I will be updating again today in a couple of hours. Thank you for reading please leave a review and tell me what you thought. And a Special thanks to those of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Melody had just loped the footage in Naomi's room to show her alone for the next 3 hours straight and Carly was now in the rest room. She was about to give Carly directions when she got a phone call from her dad one minute Carly my dads n the other line. I just need another twenty to thirty minutes. I'm sorry Jearmie said but we need you now Xana has activated a second tower and I don't know if Aelita can get to both before to much damage is done. Melody I think you can help Naomi more if you come to the factory the sooner we can launch a return to the past the soon she'll be out. Melody took a moment to think about it before saying alright Carly and I are on our way good you should probably run in to Ulrich on the way I'll send you all to the ice sector. Carly melody said when she switched lines. Ready to give me directions? No we have to scrap the plan. Why? We've come so far. We have to leave now I'll tell you when get out side. Fine Carly said.

Naomi wasn't the least but worried when her grandfather had came in and attempted to get information out of her she knew a return to the past would happen eventually she just had to wait. Which was the hard counted off twenty minutes since her grandfather had left. This time when the door opened it was the officer who brought her here and had done most of the questioning. Here to ask the same questions again? No he said here to be straight forward. All you had to do was tell the truth but apparently you can't. He said. Naomi stayed silent. I don't want to kill you he said. You can stop with the dramatics. Really you think I'm being dramatic. You show up and all of a sudden the warriors are ten times better at fighting me. Xana!? She looked at the officer shocked. It took you long enough. You were the only one I could find where are the other new warriors staying. If not kadic then where? I'm not tell you that. In that case you've out lived your usefulness. I was going to keep you alive but the way I see it I have three others I can find the same information you know. And since your uncooperative even in this world I see no point in keeping you when I can get rid of my problem now and no one can get to you. Not soon enough. So your going to kill me? Here? she felt a lump in her thought. No not here he said. Im transferring you in thirty minutes enjoy your wait. He said coldly and left the room.

She wasn't been panicked before but now she was losing her mind. She had no idea how she was going to get out of here. She looked around for something she could use to pick the lock but police station isn't that sloppy. She looked up and saw something and it was the best possible thing she could have in this room with her. An air vent she smirked and stood up five minutes she counted off. The vent was way to high for her to reach but she had to try she thought if she put the chair on top of the table she could reach but Xana would definitely know where she was the camera would see her to. She would have to act fast. The door clicked seven minutes he's early she thought looks like it's to late to escape through the vent but she wasn't going down with out a fight. To her surprise it wasn't The officer or her grandfather this time it was Max. Max Naomi said and folded him in to a huge hug. He hesitantly returned the hug. How did you get in here? she asked. My dad's the head of the police department he has a set of skeleton keys for this whole building all it really took was your room number and some sticky fingers. I'm glad your here she said. Are you really? Or is that just another lie. Of course not Max your my friend. Thats what I thought but it didn't keep you from lying to me. I had to I couldn't tell any one you would think I'm crazy.

Max knew this wasn't the time but he had to know Naomi were you really leaving with Jake? She gave him a flat stare who told you that? Does it matter he said. I thought if it were true you would have told me weeks ago. You would never plan on leaving with out telling me. Would you? In truth Naomi never thought about telling Max she was leaving because he wouldn't remember her but maybe she should have planned to tell him so they can have a proper good bye. I was, I mean, I am Max but I have a perfectly good reason for every thing I've done. He looked hurt. Sure you did he looked away. I did and I'll never be able to tell you if you don't help me get out of here. What I can't break you out of jail. Sneaking in is one thing breaking you out thats a whole nother story. Please she said I don't have much time its been ten minutes. If you do this I promise I'll tell you everything. What if you make a run for it he ask and my dad loses his job. I'm petty sure you can over power me she lies. When have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? She asked. If you leave now you'll never see me again she says. Is that what you want? No he says Naomi please be telling the truth. I am she says and Max sees how sincere she is. Fine he gives in were going to have to go through the back.

Thank you for that Max you seemed to have saved me again. Again? It's okay you don't remember. Remember what? That you've saved me once before. What are you talking about? Can I see your phone? Naomi ask. Why? I need to call some one important. Max hesitantly takes out his phone and gives it you Naomi you have five minutes then you need to start talking. She called Jearmie at the factory. Uncle Jearmie I'm on my way Naomi! he said with relief I'm glad your out of there Xana's possessed an officer and he was planing on killing me. You need to get to the factory now! He said. I'm on my way with Max. Max? Yeah he kind of helped me get out of there. Just be careful okay. I will she said and gave Max his phone back. I guess I'll tell you the truth on our way there. On our way where he asked? To the factory of course. I told you I'm telling you every thing and the factory is a big part of this. Xana was walking back to Naomi's room he had every thing in order he was going to get the car to go as fast as he could then crash. It was a perfect plan except for one thing his soon to be dead warrior had disappeared. He felt a strong rage fill him he apparently wasn't the first to find out a security officer had noticed the loop in surveillance. The head of department came to him and gave him a big lecture about how he should be more aware about whats going on. They had no idea how long she had been gone. Your right Xana said let me handle this. Why would I give you another chance to fail? Look she's just a kid I bet I can find her fast. We don't need more than one patrol out looking for a child he said let me fix this Xana said. Alright the department head said you have two hours. I won't disappoint he said you better not. Xana left right before the DNA test came back positive that Naomi Stern was intact related to Ulrich's father who just stood there thinking about how someone had made a mistake.

So your saying Your from the future and Ulrich and Yumi are your parents? Max said. Do I have to say it again? Naomi asked. And you Carly and Jake are all from the future? He asked And Melody she said. You really have lost it he said. See why I have such a hard time telling people this information she said. Does this factory your talking about even exist? he said. were almost there she said. Sure we are he said. Yes it does Naomi said annoyed with him every one else is there can we just walk in silence from this point on? I need to think. Fine Max said. He couldn't believe he was getting his dad fired over this. He looked over at Naomi and saw her calm but worried expression and for the first time he noticed that she did look just the slightest bit like Yumi. I'm sorry he said. It's alright i'm not sure I'd believe me if I were in your shoes. Heck my own parents didn't believe I was from the future at first. She took his phone one last time to tell Jearmie she was almost there. Jake had just been devirtualized and heard Jearmie's conversation as he was coming up from the scanners. Is Naomi here yet? She will be soon but she's got a possessed officer on her tail some where. I'll go up and find her Jake said. Naomi and Max were crossing the bridge when the police officer had shown up Max saw a flash of light and pushed Naomi out of the way. Your more resourceful than I thought he said maybe I should keep you alive. But it would be so much easier to get rid of you now Max you can leave now Naomi said. Thanks for your help but this was never your fight.

This was never my fight but your my friend and I would never leave you behind he said. Naomi and Max advanced toward him but they were both electrocuted and she tried her best to get up. She stood up weekly and the officer placed a hand around her neck. Do you want to talk now? He tightened his grip. It's to late he said. Jake hit the officer just in time with a metal pole he found in the factory. Naomi fell hard and let out a fit of coughs. Naomi you have to go Jake said. What? You have to go your needed in the ice sector now get up. He helped her get to her feet. Max and I will hold him off until the towers deactivated. She nodded and headed inside. Max had gotten back to his feet now to. Have you come to take her place? The officer said at this point your more useless than she is. I couldn't find the slightest trace of you or the other two. Max was near Jake now and he told Max follow his lead and dashed towards the factory he figured Naomi had enough time to get to the scanners by now. He ran straight past the elevator. Towards where a lot of equipment was with Max not to far behind him. They where doing a good job at keeping the officer's attention. But he soon grew tired of this game and sent a shock Jake's way. Ouch Jake thought that didn't feel good even he was having trouble pulling himself together. Unlike Naomi, Jake's parent's told him almost every story especially the near death experiences his dad had. He wanted Jake to know just how dangerous Xana could be and that he needed to be careful. But nothing could have prepared him for a fight with a Spector. The officer sent one more shock his way but Max had taken the shock for him. The officer was so close to him now he grabbed Jake and slammed him down and was about to send one last shock his way which would end every thing but he disappeared. Jake let out a breath smiled they did it. He slowly got up. Who did what?

They deactivated the tower. Did Naomi fill you in on that? Yeah Max said. That was probably just the first one there where two this time Jake said. They walked to the elevator and Max knew he didn't have much time so he just asked Jake so why didn't you tell Naomi about our fight? If you want to use it for some kind of black mail then I'll tell her my self. Max Naomi values her friendship with you and I wasn't going to ruin the time she has left here by messing up your friendship. We may have had our problems but I'm not going to hold that against you forever. Pretty soon you won't even remember. I know Naomi told me I wont remember any of this day Max rolled his eyes as the elevator door opened reveling Ulrich, Carly and Jearmie. Jake I'm glad to see the first tower got rid of the Spector. Is the second one deactivated? It deactivated it self before Melody could get to it Jearmie said. Thats weird Jake added What happened? Every one was on their way to the ice sector and Melody and Naomi weren't doing to good with Ulrich just being devirtualized. Naomi started fighting William. William Dunbar? He's involved in all this Max asked? Kind of Jake said. Jearmie continued she was doing her best and Melody made a run for the tower. There were still a lot of monsters left but she took it anyway. She was right in front of the tower when it deactivated it self. She would have made it but it deactivated it self and William along with Xana's monsters retreated. Thats strange Carly said. Has that ever happened before? No Jearmie said. I have to launch a return to the past now he said. Jake had never experienced one of those before none of them had except for Naomi and he braced him self for it. He saw a bright light and when he opened his eyes he was back in the hotel room. With Carly and Melody and every thing was as it was that morning.

That day Jearmie had kept a close eye on Mr. Delmas emails and he received no mail about Naomi. That day Naomi also meant with Max before breakfast. Look Max I need to tell you something. He had a felling he knew exactly what it was Jake was right he thought. What is it? He asked. I'm going to be leaving soon. You are he said disappointed. Yeah my parents are coming back and I'm going to be going back to my old school. When are you leaving? A week and two days she said. Will you at least call me from time to time? He asked. Of course she lied. I'm going to miss you Naomi. I'm going to miss you to Max.

All of the warriors had no idea that Xana's last attack wasn't just about finding information. He would soon be able to get that any time he wanted. Naomi being unreachable had been a distraction. He had gotten exactly what he needed with that second tower of his and was a miracle no one had stopped it. He would soon be able to move on this new plan of his and as soon as he could take action no one would be able to stop him.

A/N: Thank you for reading please leave a review and tell me what you thought. I wanted to update twice today because I don't know if I'm going to be able to update next week. Special thanks to those of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Melody had finally done it she had been working hard on this program for sometime now and she could honestly say she had never done so much work in her life. She had to double check and then triple check every detail of this program. She had to be completely self sufficient with this and there was no room for mistakes. What she really needed was help from her parens but she knew she couldn't go to them here. This program would have taken less than half the time had she the help of her parents but if they knew what she was doing they'd. She shook her head she'd rather not think about that at the moment especially when she knew there was no turning back now with the program being finished. All she had to do was set the date. She looked at the time it was 8 am every ones in class she thought then took a berth I guess now wouldn't be bad. She picked up her phone and made a few calls before heading to the factory.

Naomi was making her way to the cafeteria when she saw Melody waving over at her in the forest. What are you doing here? I though you were more of an afternoon person these days. Naomi asked. Very funny Melody said sarcastically. I finished that program that I told Carly I'd make and were going to the factory now, while every ones at school. Are you coming with? Of course I am I'm not going to let the three of you go it alone thanks for the heads up. Naomi said. Im a warrior just like every one else. I know thats why I came and told. Did Carly and Jake not want me there? I don't know I didn't ask but they're not trying to shun you Naomi you know that. Do I? Yeah Carly just wants to see her dad like every one else and Jake is just a little worried about you. So your on his side? Naomi ask. What of course not your my best friend I'm just saying look you've had a lot happen to you since you've been I'm worried about all of us we've been here for a full week today and look at whats happened so far. Melody takes a breath just try not to be so hard on him ok. I'll try Naomi says as they enter the factory.

The elevator opens up Jake sees Melody in the control room. No Carly yet? Jake ask. She said she'll be here soon Naomi says and Jake finally notices her sitting on the floor on the other side of Melody. I didn't know you were coming with us. Well of course I'm coming why wouldn't I? Am I not invited to help my friend speak with her dad who is currently posed by an evil super virus. Um of course you are I just thought you'd maybe want to sit this one out he says. I mean Naomi Xana just tried to kill you. He's tried to kill our parents lots of times and they don't let it faze them. We cant just hide from Xana he wants us to be afraid of him. It's just dangerous ok maybe you could stay here then if we need back up you can. No Naomi cut him off I can handle my self and I am coming with you. Yeah Jake Melody said I need all of you on the ground in lyoko since I have to stay here and man the super computer. What? Jake says why? Carly walks in before Melody can answer. Sorry for he lateness she says I was on the other side of town. It's fine Melody says. Now that every ones here let me explain the plan.

So we're going to activate a tower in the desert sector and after that we're going to have to wait for a while. I know Xana will sense the tower and send monsters our way. I'm pretty sure he'll eventually send William because he'll think that were doing something major if we're guarding the tower so closely. He'll want to stop us and William's his go to guy to do that. When he sends him Carly you take him on I need you to lead him far enough from the tower so I can launch a simulation bubble around the two of you. After I launch it he should be him self again. He will be completely blocked from Xana while in the sim. while in the bubble you have a little under two hours to speak with him. Every thing will look as he remembers. Make sure you let nothing slip about the future because after the sim ends he will be under Xana's control again. He shouldn't remember anything but you shouldn't chance it. You can also get rid of the bubble by devirtuliazing while in the sim. Naomi and Jake you will guard the bubble and make sure its not destroyed from the out side and nothing gets in. When William goes in Xana will not sense him any more and I'm sure he'll send more monsters. I have to stay here and make sure everything goes well with the simulation bubble but if things get bad I will go to lyoko. What if Xana sends the scyphoza? Jake ask. Then you fight it Melody says you have to protect the bubble while Carly's in there. Got it. Naomi says lets go. Alright then head to the scanners every one Melody said.

Carly landed on her feet and advanced towards the way Melody told them go. Can you I've us some vehicles? Jake asked. I don't know how to do that Melody said. My parents forgot to teach me how to do that in our time so you have to walk. Melody quickly activated the tower and said alright guys it's done get to the tower. They were confronted by monster on the way there but easily took them out Carly ran up and strikes a kanrelot while Jake shoots down two hornets. Now Xana knows where here Melody says we just have to wait. The warriors arrive at the tower and more monsters come their way. Naomi begins to fight a tarantula and one is creeping behind her watch out Carly yells over to her. She does a quick flip to the side and it hits her opponent. Don't worry about me she says I got this she says and uses triplicate to take out her enemy.

Attitude much gosh a thank you would have been nice but I'll just pretend thats what you said. Carly said while combating her monster. She hen ducked down allowing Jake to come over her and destroy the monster. The warriors went through three more waves of this and were doing petty alright on life point no one was being to risky save Naomi who felt a small need to prove herself. Is this the best you've got Xana what a sad existence Carly said can't even take on three new warriors. Xana didn't take kind to this comment and sent in 5 blocks 5 tarantulas a mega tank and William. He even had the scyphoza hiding off somewhere. If these new warriors want a war here it is he thought. The warriors were by the tower when they saw the heard of monsters headed their way. Guy's don't panic but a huge wave of monsters is headed your way Melody said. Like how many? Jake asked eleven Melody said. Um maybe its time for you to step in Naomi urged her. I can't she said and just why not Carly told her this is going to be a tough one even for us we need a fourth person down here. Well actually there are twelve Williams on his way as well are you ready for this Carly?. Defiantly she said lets do this Jake added.

I'll take the tarantulas Jake said Melody you take the blocks Carly take out what ever you can on the way to William. And the mega tank? Naomi asked. Um I'll think of something Jake said. Carly rain straight in to the heard swinging her mace and taking out two tarantulas. She then gets hit in the leg by a block and dodges the next hit. Jake hits a block that gets to close to him before trying to go after the last three remaining tarantulas. Which wouldn't be a hard task had the mega tank not have such an active part in his fight every time he tried to strike it would charge up its blast separating them or deflecting one of his arrows. Soon he hit one tarantula but gets injured in return the odds may be down now but he has no idea how he's gonna manage this one. Naomi has her three blocks and is faring well she takes one down right away and now only has two of them left to face.

Carly decides she has had enough waiting and quickly ends the Carly now lets get to it Melody said. She spots Jake struggling and was going to help him out as if knowing exactly what she was thinking he dodges another blow from the mega tank and scatters through the tarantula blast. Don't worry about me get him out of here he says nodding towards William who has taken it upon him self to challenge Naomi. The blocks were easy enough to elude attack but William was a whole nother story she had never faced him before and his blows were fast and strong one hit and shed be gone. But that wasn't what he wanted she could tell. He was just a little slower than he usually was when she caught a glimpse of him fighting Carly or her dad or any one else he would typically fight. He was aiming to move Naomi even the blocks were just his back up now cornering her even more than he was already but not firing a single blow. Hang in there Melody said. It was so hard for her to just sit and man the computer she wanted so desperately to be there right now when every one needed her. Naomi met one of his blows with her sword and a block shot her hand. Now she was just dodging blows. She saw an opening the opposite way and slid under him when he stroke the other way. She wasn't going to let her self be separated from every one else. He turned around and began to attack again then super smoke came between them and Carly appeared her blade to his take care of these blocks Naomi. Got it.

Naomi dodged a slew of their attacks and reclaimed her sword then she used triplicate taking out the last of them. Good luck Carly she said and ran away to help Jake who was quite some distance away. We meet again William said. Naomi's not your opponent ever! She said she was actually kind of mad that Xana had tried to lure her away yet again and probably to the scyphoza. She could tell Naomi was trying hard to show every one that she could do this and Carly knew she could after all she is a warrior just like every one else she didn't need that happening again. Look at you barking out orders he said and using super smoke an ability tailored by Xana he threw another blow at her which she dodged and she threw another blow his way to which he met. Your slipping he said with Xana your abilities would never falter. Shut up Melody how much longer she asked one minute to simulation.

Naomi ran over to jake and saw how bad of a situation he was in but was holding pretty well she mad a quick decision to take the mega tank she swung her sword at it and did a flip back to which it responded by rolling her way. Thanks Jake said and took out the last two remaining tarantulas. Naomi was being chased by the mega tank and she decided to use this to her advantage. One hit from the mega tank would devirtualize her and to hit it she needed to get close or throw her sword leaving her weapon less. She remembered passing a Carter on the way over to jake and she quickly thought up a plan the mega tank followed all the way to this point probably thinking she would stop and it would strike or it would crush she got to the crater she jumped over to the other side the mega tank still blindly following fell to the digital sea and Naomi fell a little short hanging on the ledge of the other side. Melody I think its over for me bring me back she said on it Melody commented No don't Jake said there's no need I got her. Naomi finally lipped but Jake caught her hand and pulled her back up.

So you want me to team up with you Carly said as the fight continued your a strong warrior and you'd be even better under Xana's guidance William said. You mean his control she swung and missed this time William moved his blade and it hit the rock behind Carly as she Jumped and landed on his blade. Ten seconds to sim Melody said. You don't know it yet William but the odds seem to be in my favor today. How so? I can end this any time I want. But not soon enough Carly said and used super smoke to get behind him he turned around about to punch her or grab the hand with the mace in it due to the absence of his blade but then a pink light formed between them and they were sucked in.

A/N: Thanks to every one for being patient with me I know its been way to long and I probably lost a couple readers but I am truly so sorry for not updating in a timely manner. I've just had a lot of things happening to me IRL and now that the thick of it is mostly over I can write this story again. I will be finishing this story and my next update should be with in two weeks or less. So please don't be to upset about how I ended things this you for reading and sticking with me for this long it honestly means so much. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. And a Special thanks to those of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Jake pulled Naomi up and caught a glimpse of the simulation bubble starting to appear and it was getting a little to close to where they were standing. Get out of there Melody said you two need to protect the simulation bubble long enough for Carly to talk him she can deactivate it any time by devirualizing. Or when ever I deactivate the tower. You two should go to our tower then start guarding the bubble your both low on life points. And as if on cue a Crab came from behind and shot Jake in the arm. One more hit and your done same for you Naomi. Naomi looked over and saw three more Crabs approaching one going straight for the bubble. Don't worry Mel we can handle this. Jake looked over at her and said just try not to be so reckless ok. But before she could respond she just barely dodged a blast from a crab. Jake also began to fight his crab. Be careful you guys Melody said.

Carly's vision went black for a few minutes before everything appeared she was at the factory the control room to be exact and she was back in her regular outfit. She looked around for William and she found him passed out on the floor. She ran over and started shaking him. William. William wake up she said he opened his eyes and slowly came to. Carly remembered Melody saying the simulation will be a composed of William's memories but Carly would be able to manipulate it in small ways to benefit her cause. He looked around what am I doing back here? And who are you? The last thing I remember is he thought back to his mission them he felt a sharp pain in his head. He brought a hand to his forehead. Hey take it easy Carly said. My names Carly and you've been gone for little a while. What are you doing here at the factory? Is this a trap?

Jake and Naomi took out the monsters quick enough but not with out Naomi taking some more unnecessary risk. They headed over to the tower to quickly regain their life points. Once they got out Melody said make sure your on guard I'm sure Xana can feel Williams absence and will send more monsters. Were ready Naomi said. Are you Jake asked? You've almost screwed up the mission four times now. Calm down Jake your over exaggerating Naomi said. Am I? first you take on the mega tank all by yourself which wouldn't have been a problem had you faced one before but you haven't and not only did you do this but then you decide to try and make an impossible jump while fighting it. Do you know what would have happened had you fallen in to the digital sea? I'm not stupid Jake of course I know but I was confident I wouldn't fall in. Even so you weren't just risking your self you were risking all of us. If Xana had any of us it's game over not only would we have lost you but we would have mostly likely doomed the future as well. You cant just think about winning just one battle you have to think farther than that.

I only wanted to prove to you and Carly that I can do this. Is that all this is about? Naomi turned away from him I'm not helpless Jake I can fight just as well as you and Carly. If thats all this is about I wish you would have said so sooner. Naomi you have nothing to prove. Yeah I might have been a little worried at first but that was never due to your ability to protect yourself. You are just like me and Melody and Carly were all warriors and I'm not going to try and keep you out of this. Your a great fighter and I was only worried about how far Xana would go to destroy us. Naomi looked at him speechless do you really mean that. Of course I do you know your even invited to practice with Carly and me after this is over. she gave Jake a hug and they shared a brief kiss before seven more monsters showed up.

Of course this isn't a trap Carly said? What reason would I possibly have to attack you. Well you in Jearmie and friends secrete factory that they literally tell no one about. Xana what ever your trying to do it's not happening. He threw a punch her way and she dodged. You would hit a girl!? She swung back. No I would hit Xana. Oh no Carly thought this is bad really bad I might as well just kept him on lyoko if he was just going to fight me. What am I going to do she thought. Just think she said if I was Xana wouldn't I be throwing electricity and stuff your way. Sure Carly he said in annoyance I don't know what game your playing but I don't for one second believe your a new warrior the clubs pretty exclusive. You wouldn't believe what I had to go through to become like them. He swung again and this time hitting her right in the face her cheek reddened and she spit out a small bit of for making this sim so realistic mel she thought sarcastically as she staggered back some. then kicked William's feet from under him. Just cut it out! She said angry now since when have you ever seen a Spector bleed?

What Carly really needed was some back up some one to vouch for her. William thought for a second getting up from the ground he had fallen hard. Ever since his scan just before becoming a warrior he had regained all of his past memories of dealing with Xana. I guess never he said and they just stood their glaring at each other. Thats because I'm not one she practically yelled at him. Maybe but I still don't trust you if your not a Spector then that means your some crazy girl or a stalker of some sort trying to mess up everyone. Or I'm what I've been saying the whole a new warrior! Jut then the elevator opened up and Jearmie stepped out. Carly I came as soon as you called you found William passed out in the control room? He looked from both of them what happened William went all psycho and attacked me. Alright now he was convinced. I'm so sorry William said I don't remember much after my mission and I would have never thought you guys would accept some one new in to your group. Especially some one I've never seen around Kadic before. Carly's done more than prove herself William. She can be trusted. Carly I'm really sorry. It's ok. I guess he said still a little mad that he attacked her. So Carly said I've been gone a while what happened?

I have an important program to work on Jearmie said Carly will explain everything to you. He walked over and took a seat in his chair. So what did I miss? William asked on their way out of the factory. Well you've been gone for three weeks. What! Really! what happened to me? Carly knew how bad he deals with this in her time so she makes something up you um fell in to the digital sea the scyphoza grabbed you and threw you in and Jearmie was looking all over for you with the um skid she said. Then silently cursed herself because they had not yet done created the skid. The skid story had been one of the few she knew after asking Jake and Melody to fill her in on some of the past. There is just so much and she hasn't heard everything yet. Skid? William asked. It's like a submarine that can go in the digital sea and us warriors don't have to fear getting lost forever. How come I wasn't lost he asked because ummm our code is special Carly said.

Well I'm just glad I didn't do to much damage William said beside worry every one and the scyphoza didn't do anything to me right besides throw me in the digital sea. Nope Carly lied. Well do you know where Yumi is I'd like to see her after being gone for so long. Why Carly asked she's probably off with Ulrich somewhere. Of course William says he probably didn't even mind my disappearance. But I know he probably didn't make a move William took Carly by shock. What!? Don't tell me you have a crush on Yumi. Well kind of and I'd like to see her now since I've been gone for so long she's just a friend for now and she's been a good one to me. But she's not even that cute da. William you could do better Carly said judgey much wow our not a good person are you Carly. You know what fine I'm sorry Carly said. How I about I take you to where I saw her and Ulrich go. Where the wreck room Carly said. We have a wreck room? It's new.

When they arrived Ulrich and Yumi were not there and Carly said dang must have just missed them she pretended to be upset. Ugh of course William said. You know what why don't me and you just hang here for a while Carly says an you can catch Yumi tomorrow at school that way you don't have to go all over town looking for her like a mad man. Fine William said defeated but surprisingly enough he didn't have a terrible time with Carly they talked and played fuse ball or sometime even laughing occasionally. Ok I take it back William said your not a completely bad person. Completely bad? You still said those thing about Yumi. OH what ever she said just before the room started to shake. And shake again earth quake! William said get under a table now. Carly just stood there for a while she knew she should devirtualize but in the bubble she felt pain and she couldn't bring herself to do it. She got under the table across from him and said William thank you for today you may not remember it soon but it meant a lot.

Naomi and Jake had run in to a major problem when Xana had sent twenty two monsters at them they were completely over whelmed only taking out six of the monsters before a new foe appeared carrying a double edged sword his out fit was red and black just like Williams and her had long dark hair that went just a little past his shoulders parted through the middle. Xana's symbol was on his back and chest and two of them were where his eyes should have been. GO! He yelled and all of the minsters ran past Naomi and Jake and began attacking the simulation bubble. Jake and Naomi paying this new foe no mind at first wen't to protect the bubble their friend was in there so it took priority. Jake managed to take out one monster and Naomi managed to take out two before this foe shot super smoke from his hands at Jake knocking him over. Naomi saw this and used super sprint to get to him and deflect the next blast all while the monsters focused on the task at hand. Who are you Naomi asked and ran straight for him he clashed with her blade and kicked her back. Well new warriors I decided it was time to give you the pleasure of meeting me he said and fired some super smoke at her.

This is not happening Melody said guys stay strong until Carly ends the bubble. Easier said then done Jake said firing an arrow at Xana as he deflected it. I can't believe William had such a hard time dealing with you lot he laughed. But it's your lucky day I've decided to take one of you as an additional slave to William and the other Will be thrown in the digital sea that is after the scyphzowa deals with both of you. Any volunteers? Never Xana Naomi says as her and Jake lunge for him and Xana's not even struggling to hold his own against them. I don't think I want you he says making eye contact with Naomi it would be so much better to hear you scream as I throw you in to the digital sea. What better revenge would I get than that you've caused me enough annoyance he said. Your not going to do any thing to her Jake said angry. You would be a great fighter I've watched you and the other one train that drive you have would be greatly rewarded my side. Can it Jake said. The only reason either of you is still here is because I haven't decided to end you yet I want William to help me end it. You'll never win in the end Xana Naomi said.

I doubt thats the case but if I do end up failing at least I'll be taking you warriors down with me he knocks them both back. I can't believe I wen't through the trouble of making a new body jut to be let down by you terrible fighting skills. Two of you will be going in to the digital sea today and William will be punished for not dealing with you sooner. The bubble then shattered causing the tower to revert to its unactivated state. Carly and William were standing in the exact same position as before the bubble was made. Xana seeing William commanded him to attack. The scyphzowa also slowly drifted towards Xana. So it begins he said. Don't do this Carly said as William brought his blade up and it looked like he was about to strike her she raised her weapon. But William did something unexpected and and threw his blade straight at Xana who deflected it and it flew straight at the scyphozwa. Xana yelled out you will pay for that I hope you remember you last punishment because it will be 100 times worse I swear. Punishment? Carly thought he never said anything about that. William used super smoke to reclaim his blade and he and Carly both ran at him.

Melody having ran by all of her options finally said with a shaky voice I'm bringing you all back. What! Carly said. Were kind of busy at the moment Melody Jake said. I need to get you all off lyoko its to risky. But then William will be left alone to fight Naomi said he's fee now. We were never meant to do that Melody said I have to bring you back. She brought Jake back first and then Naomi seeing this Xana made a fast choice you were a great slave William he said and stabbed straight trough William then disappeared. Xana knew William would now be lost forever to every one having ended him after striping the codes he needed to return back to the scanners or to his lair when he first captured him. Naomi was next to go. He went for Carly and held her up with super smoke welcome to your new role as William's replacement he said. Melody I really need to be out now! She yelled. Don't count on it Xana said I'm jamming the controls right now. Crap Melody said genially worried for Carly she started doing some serious work on her end to not lose her friend. Put me down Carly yelled fight me! I'll knock your hear off with my mace. Keep that though in mind when facing your friends. Two of you would have been nice but oh well. Xana ran for the edge of the sector and jumped down towards the digital sea.

They were almost in to the water and Carly was scared for her life and had her eyes shut tightly when she finally disappeared. She opened her eyes and was breathing quite heavily when appeared in a scanner Melody,Jake, and Naomi pulled her out and hugged her. Guys I'm ok she said stilling her voice. That was intense but I knew Mel would pull through. Of course Melody said wiping away some of her tears. The group broke apart when they heard the scanner opposite of Carly open abruptly revealing a passed out William. This is not good Melody said.

A/N: Looks like I was able to update sooner than I expected :) Next update this weekend if I have time if not then the next. Thank you for reading please leave a review and tell me what you thought. And a Special thanks to those of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I own nothing

William lay unconscious in the scanner. Dad? Carly said and rushed over to him. They pulled him out of the scanner and placed him upright against a wall. Guy's this is a major thing we just did Melody a hushed tone careful not to wake William quite yet. The past warriors are going to kill us! Naomi said heck they were already super upset when they found out I knew that William was going to be captured. I can just imagine how upset they'll be now that we had a secrete mission and ended up binging William back. Hey just calm down and keep your voice low Melody said let me think for a second ok. Um Mel we need to decide what to do fast Jake said. You know uncle Jearmie will be here in two hours or so to work on a way to bring back uncle William but he can't do that now can he Jake said. Melody sighed were going to have to tell them theirs no hiding this. Are you sure? Carly asked. Yeah Melody said I mean where would we hide him our hotel room. And what would the past warriors think when in Williams place this new enemy of ours was to show up. Im going up to the Control room Melody said I have to look somethings over before we call them you three try to get William to wake up.

William was sleeping and it felt like the first time he had slept in a while but he wasn't only sleeping he felt oddly at peace right now as if something had been lifted off his shoulders. He was with Yumi and they were just goofing around in class joking and laughing about something Jim had done earlier. It was all gong so well the bell rung not so soon after and he was waling with Yumi in the woods. I'm glad we're hanging out again. I feel like I haven't been seeing much of you lately. Your always off with Ulrich now days. Well Im with you now Yumi says and grabs Williams hand. Yumi you know how I feel about you I just want you to give me a chance. Is that all she? asked. William nodded. If thats what you want then you've got it William I'm starting to feel for you something that I don't feel for Ulrich. All we'll ever be is just good friends.

William smiled and leaned in to kiss her but just before they could kissYumi said watch out and pushed him down. They just missed a huge blade that was now stuck in a tree he looked over to where it came from and saw this dark figure with a new blade now in hand. Are you alright he said and looked to Yumi who was dressed differently now. Stay here she said and pulled out two fans. William saw Yumi going head to head with this guy and it wasn't looking to good for her. William pulled the blade that was launched in the tree out and went straight for this dark figure. Right before he could finish Yumi he blocked the blade with his own and the dark figure smiled at him but to William's horror he could now see the face of this foe and it was a look alike of himself. William angry and confused stabbed straight through him with no resistance from his foe. Who now had some how became Yumi. No! William yelled. William she said I knew we shouldn't have trusted you were her last words before she disappeared in pickles. William sunk to his knees and looked around him. He was no longer in the forest he was in sector five and realization hit him he had been the for it was no look alike. The scyphozwa had gotten him and though his memory scarce he did remember that whole day and the things he had done to to his friends on that day alone. What else had he done?

William Carly said and shook him. He looked so peaceful none of them would have guessed the nightmare he was enduring right now. You have to get up! Jake said really loud. At this William's eyes shot wide open he was breathing heavily but quickly calmed himself. He looked around and saw Odd no thats not Odd he thought. Then a girl who's eyes he had seen a thousand times but they weren't attached to Yumi this girl was a brunette. And then another girl who looked familiar but he couldn't quite remember from where. Who are all of you? He asked. Ummm friends.. Jake said. We're new warriors and you'e been gone for a little bit Carly said. William clenched his head after feeling a sharp pain. New warriors huh? wheres every one else. On the way Carly said. Do you remember anything? Naomi asked him. Hey! Carly said to her you know thats kind of a tough subject. I remember enough William said now getting up. Lets go to the control Carly said every one else will be here soon enough. William stepped in to the elevator with these so called ''new warriors'' and when the door opened he expected to see at least one familiar face. He saw the back of someones pink head and was sure it was Aelita a sigh of relief escaped from him. I called them she said. William noticed her voice was a little off maybe she's sick he thought until this girl turned around and it was not Aelita. Something fishy was going on and he did not trust these new warriors.

Jearmie had gotten a call from Melody who said she was at the factory and it was urgent every one needed to show up for a meeting. He didn't know what to expect so he got every one together and headed straight to the factory. To say he was shocked to see William to the factory when those elevator doors opened would be an understatement. What happened? Jearmie asked. I'll explain everything Melody said. William on the other hand was happy to finally see people he knew and felt a lot better about his siltation. After Jearmie and the others confirmed what theses new warriors where saying. So Jearmie said how did William get here? I didn't tell any of you this and I'm sorry I kept it secrete but over the last couple days I've been working on a program to help Carly speak with William and today when we finally acted on this plan and set the program in motion. Carly and William in to a simulation bubble. William looked over to Carly who was watching Melody talk. He was pretty sure he'd never seen this girl in his life why would she want to speak with him? What significance did it have to her? He thought about the way she looked long dark hair and her face she did look like someone who could be in his family. But their were no Carly's he knew in the Dunbar family.

After they wen't in to this bubble things just go that much harder from the out side Xana sent out more monsters and Naomi and Jake were doing their best to hold on. Until this new guy came in and claimed to be Xana he had a had long dark hair and a double edged sword. And two of Xana's sings where his eyes should have been Naomi said. He"s probably the strongest warrior I have ever fought Jake said its true Carly added he was way stronger than William under his control. He acted like Naomi and I were easy for him to take on and he was so fixed on the idea of taking one of us as his second minion. Well I guess he wouldn't be getting a second one now that William's back. But he was still pretty serious Jake he almost dropped me in the digital sea do you know haw far it would have set us back. Anyway Melody said when the bubble fell it was supposed to erase all of Williams memories of Carly and he would be as he once was. But Xana had all of his monsters attacking the bubble which kind of messes up my program and once William got out he was on our side again.

I can't believe you did this with out telling us Aelita said this was dangerous and you guy's took it upon your selves to go to lyoko alone. She's right guy's Jearmie said you've only been here for a week and look at everything thats happened if this continues what do you think Xana will do? You should have never kept this a secrete Odd said and if you had a way to bring William back we would have helped you Ulrich said. Melody shook her head our intention was never to bring William back Dad was supposed to do that later on. We only wanted to give Carly a chance to talk to him but everything went down hill. Either way Ulrich said we need to stop actin like separate teams we are all warriors which means we ore on the same side as one team. We really are Yumi says and that means no more secretes. Any thing that has to do with the super computer should be out for every one in the group to know. No more secrete missions or training sessions if your going to do any of this you have to let every one know. It's becoming to dangerous not to. We understand Carly says one team no secretes and I think that Jake and I's little training sessions should come to an end now anyway since William's back and Xana's taking a special interest in us new warriors. Fine with me Jake said Naomi? Is that ok with you he asked I know you wanted to start training with us it's totally fine Jake I understand. Good Jearmie said is their any thing else any one wants to say well yeah William said can someone please tell me what happened while I was gone?

I've got this Yumi says. Melody was about to say something about every one forgetting everything when they leave but Naomi as if reading her mind says every thing is out now before Melody can let out the truth. Great Jearmie says William before you go let me scan you and make sure every things good then Aelita and I will get rid of your clone. My what?! He asked. Don't worry it's no big deal Yumi said I'll explain everything. William went down to the scanners and the future warriors left with Melody to fin William's clone. Yumi pulled Ulrich off to the side while William was down in the scanners. You don't mind that I'm filling William in on everything do you? You know I was closest to him before Xana got him so I should probably tell him. No its fine he said. Are you sure your not going to be jealous now that William's back? I am still going to be friends with him. Yumi of course not I was only jealous before because I thought you might prefer William over me but your my girlfriend now so I guess I was just being stupid. She held his hands it was always you she said and kissed him. Hey love birds Odd said you might want to break it up before William gets up here Jearmie just finished his scan and I don't think we should break everything to him in one day. William came back up and Jearmie said everything came back fine your clean William no viruses or anything. Great should we get going Yumi? He asked. Yeah she said I'll see you tomorrow she said to them before leaving with William. How do you think he'll take everything thats happened? Odd asked which mad Ulrich think of how he would react. Not to well he sighed. And left the factory with Odd he was ready to get back to kadic after they all had missed their last three classes of the day.

What was that Melody asked Naomi on their way out of the factory why did you lie to ur parents like that. Think about what that would have done Naomi said they didn't seem to mad about today but I know my parents and no way would they be okay with losing their memories. It would have added flame to the fire do you honestly think your parents would be ok with this? My dad probably wouldn't mind Jake said but mine would Carly said he wouldn't like that when we leave he will be under Xana's control again with no memories of us at all. Now that I think about it Melody said I think your right Naomi good call my mom and dad might also have some issues with this. Come on its not that bad Carly said o Melody who looked sad after realizing she has to keep this lie. They know everything else it's just one last secrete. I'll even come with you to find Uncle Williams clone ad deactivate it Naomi said. Jake and Carly headed back to the hotel.

You've been gone for three weeks Yumi said to William. What! That long? I must have a ton of homework an my grades are probably complete garbage. Don't worry about it Yumi said Jearmie mad a clone of you who took care of everything. What a relief he said. So how have you been Yumi? Things have been alright there the best its going to be right now with everything going on. They were in the forest now and William shrugged off the brief memory he had of his bad dream. Did you miss me? He asked. Umm I guess Yumi said you shouldn't have been so cocky on lyoko. Your rightWilliam said. You know what I've been gone a while and I think we should hold off on the explanation right now. How about me and you go on a date and we can take it from there? I don't think thats a good idea I'll just tell you everything tonight. Come on why not? I just can't ok i'm in a relationship now. What! With who? Don't tell me its Ulrich. Look William lets not talk about that right now. Fine. William said who are those new kids in your group just letting any one join now how could you be so reckless. We're no being reckless William those kids are from the future. What do you mean the future. Like our future Yumi said.

So Xana's still attacking us how far back did they come? Not exactly Yumi says Naomi got sent back on accident I think he came back twenty-five years. Thats heavy he says. And which one is Naomi why do they all look so similar to you guy? Naomi's the brunette she's Ulrich's daughter. Melody has Pink hair and she's Jearmie and Aelita's daughter. Jakes Odds son and Carly the tall girl with Dark hair thats your daughter. It all made since now William thought why Carly would try and help him but then he thought Yumi said every one's name but her own and he still had hope. Why don't you have a kid from the future? I do she took a deep breath I'm Naomi's mom. But Naomi's Ulrich's daughter. And mine she says. Oh William says defeated. Look William you and I are friends and.. She's cut off. Yeah I know he says I'll see you later Yumi he says and walks off.

William goes to his room and sulks for at least an hour before someone knocks on the door, He had really liked Yumi and to think that she chose Ulrich over him really made him sad. Ulrich was a whole year younger and she still picked him he slumped down on his bed. he had lost since of time on lyoko it felt like he had been gone for three days at most not three weeks. His bed was so comfortable and no matter how long he had been gone he had missed his room. He ignores the knocking at first but it just continues. Until he finally breaks and says Fine come in. Carly then walks in. Look I had no idea that you had feelings for aunt Yumi and I'm sorry that you got hurt. It's no big deal William lie's. I'll manage. Do you want me to tell you about the future? William needing some good news agreed to listen to what Carly had to say. Well your a successful business owner with a couple of hardware stores around our area. You've really been looking to expanding the business. Oh and your married in the future so don't be to down about aunt Yumi. And just who is this girl I'm with in the future. You don't know her yet. You meet at college and then have me later on. Thats a long wait William says do I even love her? Um yeah you do! Carly says you've been together for like 19 years and you have a kid. Your always going off on vacations every year for your anniversary to. Like really nice vacations to. And your always so supportive of everything we do. Well I guess I don't turn out to bad he says. You really don't Carly tell him. Now cheer up don't let the things that are happening now get you to upset. Carly stayed and talked with William for a while and he definitely seemed happier after their talk even laughed some but she knew this wasn't when things would get bad for him it was two months from now when he would start to remember everything and have horrible nightmares.

In the factory later that night after every one had cleared out William wasn't the only thing to pop up in the scanners that day.

A/N:Thank you for reading please leave a review and tell me what you thought. And a Special thanks to those of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed. Next update in two weeks or sooner.


End file.
